Vaincre ou être vaincu
by RanxShin59
Summary: Gaïa est réveillée. Mais en intervenant, les Dieux leur ont accordé un mois de répit en scellant la puissance de la Terre Mère le temps que les héros la détruisent. C'est à ce moment là qu'une nouvelle prophétie apparaît impliquant la fille de la Sagesse et la fille de l'Amour. Seront elles les clés pour arrêter Gaïa? Ils ont un mois pour le découvrir. Percabeth / Jasper/ Solangelo
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Alors voilà c'est ma première fic sur ce fandom génial qu'est PJO. Ca fait un moment que j'y pense à en écrire une et voilà donc ma première fic PJO (et Re bonjour à ceux qui me connaissent déjà XD)**

* * *

 **Donc je vous explique brièvement. Cette fic a été imaginé alors que je lisais le dernier tome des Héros de l'Olympe. Et avant même de finir le livre, j'ai pensé à cette fic. Donc pour vous remettre dedans, rappelez vous lorsque le sang d'Annabeth et de Percy a coulé ce qui réveille Gaia et les dieux qui débarquent pour tuer les géants. Bah l'histoire reprend à ce moment là. Donc il n'y a pas de retour de l'express Zeus sur le camp (et Apollon n'est pas expédié). Ce qui veut dire que je ne reprends pas l'histoire à partir de cette bataille contre les géants. ça va vous êtes pas trop perdu ? Bien x)**

* * *

 **Sinon ça devrait être une fic relativement longue (je ne sais pas encore combien). Pour ceux qui me connaissent et sont aussi sur ce fandom, vous savez quoi vous attendre :p Pour les nouveaux, cette fic se résumera avec du drama, de la romance, de l'humour, du sexe ( oui oui vous avez bien lu xD), de l'action, du suspence et de la tragédie.**

 **Pour l'instant je mets en rating T, mais il est possible que je le change en M. On verra ;)**

* * *

 **Pour les couples je reprends les canons ou presque donc : Percabeth (OF COURSE !), Solangelo, Jasper (les trois premiers plus présent), Frazel. Pour Léo, Calipso et le Caléo désolé pour les fans de ce couple mais non. ça sera du Léo x OC. Et oui Calipso va apparaitre, mais encore une fois désolé pour les fans de ce perso et de ce couple ( OUI JE SUIS SURE QUE CA EXISTE KROKMOU EMMA XD), mais elle va avoir un mauvais rôle. Donc du Léo x OC.**

 **De ce fait, il y a plusieurs personnages OC dans cette fic, j'espère que vous les apprécierez x)**

* * *

 **Sinon que dire ... Ah oui je vais essayer de publier régulièrement, mais je ne promets rien. Je n'ai pas vraiment un temps de publication régulier. Désolé XD**

* * *

 **Sur ce je crois que c'est tout. Alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Gaia se réveille et c'est la merde**_

Le combat entre les Dieux, les demi dieux contre les géants fait rage. Cependant, avec une union pour le moins inattendue, les géants se retrouvent vite surpassés et les uns après les autres, ils tombent en poussière, rejoignant la souffrance du Tartare – et Percy avec Annabeth peuvent le témoigner que c'est pire que la mort, pour y avoir fait un petit séjour. Nico Di Angelo aussi.

Pourtant, le plus gros des problèmes, le plus grand danger réside encore. Gaia se réveille et rien, ni personne ne peut changer ça. Sauf si les Dieux utilisent une technique secrète interdite. Bien entendu avant de débarquer tels des héros pour aider leurs enfants, le Conseil des Dieux a fortement débattu quant à leur intervention et cette technique. Si vous cherchez plus têtus que les Dieux, bon courage.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les Dieux ont fini par se mettre d'accord – peut être – et sont descendus intervenir dans la fin du monde imminente tant pour les humains que les Dieux – même si Zeus ne va jamais l'admettre.

Donc voilà qu'ils combattent leurs pires ennemis comme ils sont censés le faire – au lieu de laisser leurs enfants se sacrifier, mais c'est un détail. Seuls Apollon et Artémis sont restés en retrait sous l'ordre de Zeus, s'ils ne veulent pas subir son courroux – et mieux ne vaux pas subir la foudre de Zeus.

Au bout de plusieurs attaques, tous les géants ont été exterminés, réduits en cendres, mais c'est loin d'être fini. En effet, surprenant leurs enfants demi dieux, tous les Dieux se placent en cercle dans leur forme originelle – ce qui oblige les adolescents à se protéger pour éviter toute douleur et mort affreuse – et lèvent leurs armes ou mains vers le ciel, en commençant à parler dans un grec ou un latin – ils ne savent pas trop – que même Annabeth ou Jason n'arrive à traduire, tant que c'est incompréhensible. Avec ces paroles étranges des Dieux, une lumière bleutée apparaît sur le socle de sacrifice où le sang a coulé – d'ailleurs celui ci semble s'évaporer comme par magie devant l'incrédulité des jeunes spectateurs – et tout d'un coup, en hurlant un mot grec ou latin – toujours aussi incompréhensible – d'un geste aussi brutal, violent que sec et en totale synchronisation – chose rare chez les Dieux, notons le – ceux ayant des armes frappent le sol avec celles ci, alors que les autres s'abaissent pour que leurs mains touchent le même sol lumineux. Ainsi s'ensuit une grosse explosion, qui propulse les demi dieux, qui se retrouvent sonnés.

Après quelques minutes, ils retrouvent leurs esprits et se redressent s'attendant à d'autres combats mortels, mais la lumière bleutée a disparu ainsi que les Dieux, ce qui les rend tous perplexe. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui s'est passé et s'attendent à un retournement de situation en leur défaveur. Alors ils se mettent en position de combat sur leur garde.

Soudain, Léo – qui était sur l'Argo 2 qui s'écroulait en flammes pendant la bataille avec les géants – apparaît de nul part dans un tourbillon de feu devant le reste des héros, qui sont abasourdis.

– Lé … Léo ? Mais … Comment t'as fait ça ?

Le jeune homme semble aussi abasourdi que le reste de ses amis. Les flammes autour de lui diminuent et l'adolescent semble perdre l'équilibre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse rattraper de justesse par Hazel – malgré son petit poids.

– Je … Euh …

Mais le fils du feu ne semble pas pouvoir exprimer le moindre mot correct, la moindre phrase. Il regarde ses amis, complètement apeuré et perdu, ce qui fend le cœur de son amie Piper, qui se demande ce qui se passe. Et là une théorie lui vient en tête, et l'inquiète.

– Léo, c'est Festus ? Il …

– Je sais pas… J'ai … J'étais sur l'Argo … Il était en feu … Et puis … Des flammes m'ont entouré … Bon je ne crains pas le feu mais ça reste perturbant et … J'ai atterri là … Et … Non … Non … Non … FESTUS !

Le jeune homme se met à se débattre en hurlant sa peine. Ne pouvant plus le maîtriser par la différence de poids, Hazel le lâche inconsciemment. Ayant perdu son appui, Léo tombe sur les genoux, mais n'en a que faire. Il serre les poings de rage et de tristesse, en pensant à son ami. Hazel le regarde avec peine et décide de s'agenouiller pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui donnant un minimum de réconfort. Comme les autres héros, elle a entendu parler de la première perte de Festus et Léo qui avait réussi à le ramener. Alors cette deuxième perte du dragon de métal, lui fend le cœur, surtout connaissant les sentiments de Léo à son égard. Et puis, même si c'était une tête en métal, tout le monde s'était attaché à ce dragon.

Cependant une question demeure. L'Argo 2 était en flammes avec Léo à son bord, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Festus n'a pas le pouvoir de téléporter son ami jusqu'ici. C'est exactement ce que se pose Annabeth. Mais vu la situation, elle n'ose pas tellement poser la question. Alors elle garde ses interrogations pour elle – sauf s'il y a danger immédiat – tout en regardant avec peine le fils du feu, anéanti par cette perte. Tous les héros encerclent Léo – toujours à genoux avec Hazel le serrant dans ses bras, celui ci pleurant sur elle – comme pour montrer leur affection et soutien à cette nouvelle épreuve tragique. Encore une. Comme s'ils n'en avaient pas eu assez.

– Fils relève toi voyons. Tout va bien.

Les 7 héros se tournent en totale synchronisation vers le porteur de cette voix et ainsi ils voient les Dieux les encerclant. Ils sont plus choqués de les revoir alors qu'ils avaient disparu quelques instants plus tôt. Cependant, il y a une chose qui diffère. Ils ne sont pas dans leur forme originelle. Les héros se demandent si c'est parce que ça serait trop dangereux pour eux ou autre chose. Mais peu importe car malgré tout, ils semblent tout aussi impressionnants. Ou c'est peut être juste la posture qu'ils veulent montrer vu la situation dramatique des événements.

Et c'est sans doute pour ça, sans cette taille impressionnante, que fou de rage, Léo se relève – sous la surprise d'Hazel – et regarde furieux son paternel divin.

– COMMENT CA TOUT VA BIEN !? JE VIENS DE PERDRE UN AMI ! UN AMI CHER !

– Mais non ! De plus ce n'est qu'une tête en métal. Tu en referas d'autres.

– Tu comprends décidément rien à rien. Ce n'est même pas la peine que je fasse un effort de t'expliquer.

– Comment oses tu ?!

– Héphaïstos, ce n'est pas franchement le moment pour ces futilités, intervient Athéna du haut de son armure de guerre, son casque et son arme, tout en regardant avec mépris Percy – qui ne sait pas pourquoi.

– J'ai quand même le droit d'échanger avec mon fils. Tu pourrais …

Mais le regard de braise de la Déesse aussi dangereux que son propre feu coupe net les paroles d'Héphaïstos, qui se retient de dire ce qu'il pense. Il soupire alors et regarde à nouveau son fils, qui le regarde toujours avec haine. Il soupire à nouveau, ayant l'habitude.

– Lorsque votre épave …

Lorsqu'il entend un toussotement d'avertissement d'Athéna – encore – le Dieu corrige ses paroles.

– … Bateau, je veux dire. Lors de sa chute inévitable et de son feu non maîtrisé – par Héphaïstos que c'était beau – je suis intervenu, pour que tu ne sombres pas dans les ténèbres à jamais, mon fils. Autrement dit, je t'ai sauvé la vie, en téléportant ton bateau que tu chéris tant et je t'ai téléporté ici.

– Attends quoi ?!, n'en revient pas le dit fils.

– Depuis quand les Dieux interviennent-ils dans le sort de leurs enfants ?, intervient Percy, sceptique.

– Un peu de respect jeune homme ou je te …

– Maman, ça suffit. Et Percy a raison. Depuis quand vous intervenez comme ça ?

Athéna et Percy se toisent du regard, le fils de la mer avec une touche d'arrogance – vu l'appui de sa copine contre sa mère. Cependant, il ne faut pas oublier que la Déesse fait peur – surtout à Percy – et avant qu'il ne se fasse désintégrer, Annabeth lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'il cesse sa provocation.

– Cela n'a aucune importance. Avec les flammes qui entouraient votre épa … Bateau, j'ai pu le téléporter au port et maîtriser le feu. Et je t'ai amené ici, fils.

– Pourquoi ?

– Un peu de reconnaissance, c'est trop demandé ?!

– Et vous ?

– Percy arrête, le réprimande Annabeth, ce qui fait apparaître une moue boudeuse sur le visage de son copain, malgré la situation pas du tout appropriée.

– Je me demande, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Percy et Annabeth ont raison. Vous n'intervenez jamais d'habitude, prend pour la première fois la parole Jason.

– A-t-on vraiment besoin de s'expliquer à chaque fois ?!, s'énerve Zeus, faisant trembler tous les murs, ainsi que les humains et Dieux présents ici. Excepté peut être Jason.

– Oui.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance. Le plus important c'est que maintenant à cause de certaines personnes, dit Zeus en regardant avec affront Percy et Annabeth, qui culpabilisent – merci Zeus – Gaia est réveillée. Et c'est votre devoir d'empêcher la fin du monde.

– Comme si on ne le savait pas déjà !, s'irrite Léo.

– Ce que vous ne savez pas, fils de feu impulsif, et ce que Zeus se refuse à dire apparemment, commence Poséidon en s'attirant les foudres de son frère autant au sens littéral que littéraire ce qui ne l'inquiète pas plus que ça, c'est que notre intervention n'est pas non plus pour vous aider à anéantir tous les géants et sauver vos vies. On a réussi à placer un sceau sur Gaia, la neutraliser temporairement.

– Un sceau ? Comment ça ? Gaia n'est pas réveillée ?

– Si, ma future belle fille, lui répond-t-il s'attirant la colère d'Athéna – décidément à croire que c'est sa spécialité – et un rougissement de la future belle fille en question avec son fils, Gaia est bien réveillée. Mais, on n'a pu neutraliser que ses gestes et pouvoirs, si on peut dire. Du moins pendant un temps.

– Comment ça ?

– Gaia est libérée physiquement. Mais son pouvoir sur la terre est neutralisé pendant un temps. Cependant, ça ne tiendra pas, intervient Athéna.

– Je ne comprends rien, affirme Léo sous l'approbation des autres.

– Quel bande d'empotés ! Et ce sont eux les héros de la prophétie ?

– Zeus, calme toi. C'est simple les jeunes. Gaia a été réveillée, mais avec notre intervention et le sceau qu'on a fait, seul le corps physique de Gaia a été libéré. Autrement dit Gaia représentée dans un corps de mortel, comme nous on peut le faire pour s'intégrer parmi les Hommes. Mais la Terre en elle même, le corps complet, ce qui fait Gaia, est encore scellé.

– Ah bah voilà c'est simple dit comme ça.

– Mais de rien mon lapin.

– Vu ce que vous avez fait à Jason, Percy et Annabeth, oh et Léo et moi, « mon lapin » est peut être inapproprié, Héra.

– Mais c'était pour le bien de tous ! Et ça a marché !

– Non la gamine a raison, Héra. Tu es allée trop loin.

– Mais mon époux … Mon plan marche …

– En quoi ça marche ?! Gaia est réveillée !

– Combien de temps ?, demande soudain Percy.

Tout le monde le regarde, surpris, même Annabeth. Enfin faut dire qu'il a un don pour la surprendre, mais là il y va fort.

– Combien de temps, avant que le sceau ne soit brisé ?, demande-t-il en insistant, de manière très sérieuse, qui surprend tout le monde, même Athéna.

– Un mois. Peut être moins. Mais pas plus.

– Ok. Donc on a un mois pour trouver un moyen d'éviter la fin du monde. On s'en occupe.

– Vraiment ? Vous avez pourtant échoué.

– En quoi on a échoué ? Gaia se réveille. Ok. Et alors ? Si elle est là physiquement, ça sera plus simple pour lui éclater la tête. On est les 7 demi dieux héros de la prophétie, qui vaincront Gaia. C'est nous, pas vous.

– Euh Percy …, s'inquiète Annabeth que son petit ami téméraire se fasse désintégrer par Zeus ou sa mère, voire les deux.

– Il a raison. Merci du coup de main, mais c'est à nous de régler de ça. On a trop usé de sang et de larmes pour qu'on abandonne maintenant. Vous nous avez donné un mois de répit. On va l'utiliser à vaincre Gaia, quelque soit la manière, dit Jason aussi durement que son ami de la mer, pour l'appuyer.

Les deux adolescents se regardent en souriant. Percy hoche la tête pour le remercier intérieurement. Annabeth et Piper regardent leurs petits amis respectifs et sourient. Piper prend la main de Jason pour l'épauler. Celui ci la remercie en souriant. Annabeth ferme les yeux, pensant certainement qu'ils sont fous et suicidaires, mais c'est sans doute le remède pour affronter les Dieux et Gaia. Frank et Hazel se regardent en souriant et se mettent sur la même ligne que leurs amis pour avoir un front commun contre les Dieux. Seul Léo est resté en retrait. Il met la main dans la poche et sourit.

– Alors même si vous êtes des Dieux, ne vous mettez pas sur notre chemin ! C'est notre guerre ! Notre affrontement final ! Bas les pattes !, termine Léo en rejoignant ses amis.

Et comme un signal d'une force inconnue et supérieure aux Dieux eux mêmes, instinctivement, les 7 héros, en totale synchronisation, se tiennent la main et font front aux Dieux, qui les méprisent – surtout certains. Impressionnés par cette détermination et cette union – même Zeus, même s'il ne va jamais l'admettre, même sous la torture – les Dieux lâchent l'affaire.

– Ils sont morts.

– Absolument. Je devrais préparer leurs funérailles.

– Leurs dépouilles doivent être de bonnes expériences.

– La force de leur amour vaincra.

– Ils ont intérêt à avoir la meilleure des stratégies ou c'est la mort.

– Moi je dis que ça va marcher.

Et les Dieux continuent à blatérer des critiques ou autre parole vexante, malgré la présence des demi dieux, qui s'irritent de plus en plus. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Zeus les calme et les refroidit tous, une fois de plus.

– SILENCE ! Soit. Alors, moi, Zeus, Dieu des Dieux, ordonne les 7 héros à détruire Gaia avant le temps imparti. Sans quoi, la mort vous attend.

– Sans quoi, la vôtre aussi., se moque ouvertement Léo, ce qui fait rire ses amis, mais pas du tout Zeus, qui est sur le point de le foudroyer, jusqu'à l'intervention de Jason, alors que Léo s'est justement caché derrière lui.

– Pas besoin de nous le dire, PÈ-RE.

– Soit pas aussi insolent Jason. Vous avez un mois au maximum. Peut être moins.

– On y arrivera. Trop de choses sont en jeu. Trop de vies.

– On verra. Mais si vous échouez, n'espérez pas de l'aide. Vous mourrez.

– Comme l'a si bien dit Léo, si on échoue, vous mourrez aussi.

– Tu es insolent.

– Je sais de qui tenir.

Père et fils se toisent méchamment du regard – alors que lors de la bataille contre les géants ça se passait plutôt bien – ce qui rend l'atmosphère pesante, angoissante, tendue.

Mais tout d'un coup, Zeus éclate de rire, ce qui choque – oui choque – tout le monde, Dieux comme demi dieux.

– Oui tu as bien raison Jason. Allez ! Vous avez à faire. À moins d'avoir le monde sauf, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit.

– Attends !

– Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

– L'affrontement final va se dérouler au camp des sangs mêlés. Il faut que tu nous téléportes là bas.

– Non.

– Quoi comme ça non ?

– Je ne le ferais pas. Tu as été, toi et tes amis, on ne peut plus clair. C'est votre guerre. Alors débrouillez vous.

– Mais … On n'a qu'un mois pour se préparer ! Le voyage sera trop long !

– Ça sera suffisant. Ne meurs pas Jason. J'en serais désolé. Au revoir.

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que Zeus s'évapore en un éclair – au sens littéral du terme. Très vite, les autres Dieux l'imitent.

– Annabeth, je compte sur toi pour adopter la meilleure stratégie possible. Mon honneur et le tien sont en jeu.

– Euh …

Mais Athéna disparaît presque aussitôt avant que sa fille n'ait pu dire un mot.

– Charmante. Même pas un « Bonne chance je pense à toi », ou « ne meurs pas j'en serais triste. ». Un truc d'une mère quoi.

– T'es con Percy, rigole la jeune fille malgré tout.

Le fils de la mer sourit en la regardant, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son père s'approcher. Il déglutit difficilement. Il se rappelle même plus de la dernière fois qu'il a pu parler à son père. Alors c'est tout naturel qu'il appréhende ce qu'il va suivre, surtout vu sa rébellion contre les Dieux plus tôt.

– Percy. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer dorénavant, je serais fier de toi, autant que Sally pourrait l'être. Mais si ça incluait de sauver le monde, ça serait mieux. Au moins pour ta mère.

– Je n'ai pas du tout la pression.

– Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. Bonne chance Percy. À toi aussi Annabeth. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Athéna. Tu sais comment elle est.

La jeune fille lui sourit et hoche la tête pour affirmer. Même si c'est un Dieu, Poséidon n'a jamais exprimé du mépris pour elle, car elle sort avec son fils – au contraire d'Athéna. Pourtant, une fille d'Athéna et un fils de Poséidon ensemble, est presque un crime contre nature, vu les antécédents des Dieux. Comme quoi, rien n'est jamais aussi simple. Et le Dieu de la mer voit bien à quel point son fils est fou d'amour pour la jolie blonde. Même s'il est un Dieu, c'est son père. Et quel père il sera s'il ose les séparer. Bien qu'Athéna méprise Percy, même elle, elle n'aura jamais été capable de le faire – malgré les coups pour faire peur à Percy. Sauf peut être Aphrodite et Héra. Mais ces deux là c'est une autre histoire. Surtout que plus tôt, tous les Dieux, cachés bien là haut, ont vu le baiser passionné qu'ils ont échangé, sur un lieu symbolique pour leurs parents, ce qui rend le baiser et leur amour encore plus fort. Et même eux en ont rougi. Alors le crime contre nature sera plutôt de les séparer – mais ça n'a pas l'air de concerner certaines déesses. De plus Poséidon n'est pas Athéna. Il est moins …. terrifiant ? Quoique. Ça reste à prouver. Mais dans tous les cas, il n'est pas comme sa rivale de toujours. Alors c'est ce qui peut expliquer son attitude envers la jeune fille.

Après cet échange de regard avec son fils, le Dieu de la mer se retourne vers les autres demi dieux.

– Bonne chance à tous.

Et il s'évapore aussi rapidement que les autres. Et bientôt, ils ne restent plus personne, à part les 7 héros dépités de la lâcheté de leurs parents divins. Oui, car pour Piper, Léo, Hazel et Frank, leurs parents se sont enfuis sans même un dernier mot ou regard. Ce qui rend triste les adolescents. Un simple « bonne chance » aurait été suffisant pour réchauffer leurs cœurs et guérir leurs blessures aussi bien externes qu'internes. Mais non rien de tout ça. Finalement rien n'a changé. Ce sauvetage inattendu des Dieux n'a rien changé. Et retour à la case départ. Les héros sont plus anéantis que jamais. Ils s'écroulent tous de fatigue aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Encore un mois à tenir. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

À vrai dire, lorsqu'ils ont tous tenu tête à leurs parents divins pour accomplir jusqu'au bout la quête, au fond d'eux, ils étaient absolument terrifiés aux bords de l'évanouissement ou de se faire dessus accidentellement. Mais ils l'ont fait. Et ils devraient se dire que s'ils ont réussi à tenir tête à autant de Dieux à la fois, ça devrait être simple contre Gaia. Si vous n'avez jamais affronté de monstres, de géants ou même Gaia, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous avez tort. Il est vrai qu'ils veulent terminer ce qu'ils ont commencé. Mais ils sont tellement épuisés et ne veulent juste qu'une chose : dormir et vivre une vie normale. Mais si Gaia gagne, il n'y aura plus de vie normale. Après, il est vrai qu'ils auraient pu profiter de ce mois de répit pour profiter de la vie avant la fin du monde. Mais ce n'est dans l'état d'esprit d'aucun des demi dieux. Et ça va se payer un jour, comme maintenant. Percy, par exemple, est partagé entre les remords d'avoir ouvert sa bouche, mais en même temps n'a aucun regrets. Et c'est le cas pour tout le monde. Et oui, c'est dur d'être un demi dieu.

– Merci Papa pour le coup de main. Je m'en souviendrais. Est ce si difficile de nous envoyer au camp, toi qui est le Dieu du Ciel ? Rancune quand tu nous tiens, marmonne Jason en maudissant son paternel.

– On fait quoi maintenant ? Demande Frank

– On rentre.

Tout le monde se retourne vers Annabeth, qui se relève avec peine.

– Ça sert à rien de rester ici. Rentrons à l'Argo 2 – si en reste quelque chose – et reposons nous, histoire de faire le point.

– On ne devrait pas plutôt réfléchir à un plan ?

– Parce que t'es en état ? Moi même non. Donc ça sert à rien. Et je n'ai pas franchement la tête à ça.

– Annabeth …

Mais un simple regard de la jeune fille pousse Percy à ne pas continuer. Alors il soupire résigné.

– Ok. Rentrons.

C'est alors que les demi dieux, les uns après les autres se relèvent avec plus ou moins de difficultés et s'activent pour repartir. Seule Annabeth reste sans bouger en fixant le sol. Piper l'ayant remarqué, la regarde tristement et s'approche de la jeune fille. Elle lui prend la main pour la réconforter.

– Annabeth ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ni celle de Percy. On ne pouvait peut être pas l'empêcher que ça arrive.

– J'ai été idiote Piper. Jamais, on aurait dû y aller avec Percy mais …

– Ça ne change rien, on a tous fini par être là au même endroit. Alors ça ne change absolument rien. Si ce n'était pas toi et Percy, ça aurait pu être moi avec Jason ou Hazel ou Léo ou n'importe qui en fait. Alors ne t'en fais pas Annabeth.

– Peut être…

– Allez viens. Et ne culpabilise pas. N'écoute pas Zeus. Il est juste …

– Attention à tes propos, si tu ne veux pas te faire foudroyer, sourit la fille de la sagesse.

– Jason me protégera, rigole son amie.

Les deux amies se mettent à rire, ce qui fait du bien autant à Annabeth qu'à Piper, la pression devenant trop forte pour chacune d'entre elles. La jeune fille blonde resserre la main de Piper sur la sienne comme pour la remercier du réconfort.

– Piper. Merci.

– C'est à ça que servent les amis, lui répond-t-elle avec clin d'œil alors qu'Annabeth lui sourit.

Mais soudain, une lumière blanche et aveuglante provenant du sol de la caverne – là où le sang a coulé – s'illuminent, surprenant les héros.

– C'est quoi ça ?

– J'en sais rien …

– Les filles faut qu'on se tire !, hurle Jason

Mais trop tard, la lumière devient de plus en plus lumineuse et aveugle complètement les demi dieux, qui sont obligés de se cacher les yeux avec leurs mains. Et soudain, une explosion retend qui expulse les adolescents à plusieurs mètres – oui encore.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Percy reprend ses esprits, se tient la tête et se relève. Il voit l'état de ses amis et constate avec soulagement, qu'ils ont l'air d'aller bien – plus ou moins. Sauf Annabeth et Piper, qui restent immobiles et inconscientes. Il écarquille les yeux de peur et se précipite vers la jeune fille en hurlant son nom. Jason fait de même, en ayant vu l'état de Piper. Les autres adolescents les rejoignent assez rapidement.

– Annabeth ! Annabeth ! Hé oh réponds !

Au bout de quelques – longues pour Percy – secondes, la jeune fille, dans ses bras, semble enfin reprendre ses esprits. Elle fronce les sourcils et essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais les referme aussitôt. Au début soulagé qu'elle soit consciente, Percy s'inquiète rapidement de son état.

– Annabeth tout va bien ?

– Euh … Je crois.

Elle tente à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, mais les referme aussitôt encore une fois. Pendant ce laps de temps très court, Percy voit quelque chose d'inhabituel, ce qui l'inquiète.

– Annabeth, ouvre les yeux.

– J'essaye, crétin ! Mais ça me fait mal.

– Ok alors laisse toi faire.

– Qu'est ce que …

– Tu me fais confiance ?

– Hmm … oui.

Alors doucement Percy pose un doigt sur une paupière d'Annabeth et la soulève délicatement. Et il ouvre les yeux en choc en lâchant la paupière.

– Annabeth … Tes yeux … Ils sont tout blancs…

– Quoi ?

– Comme si … Annabeth, il faut que j'en ai le cœur net. Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux.

– Mais je viens te dire …

– Je sais mais … s'il te plaît … Il faut … Je suis là d'accord ? Ça va aller.

– Ok.

Résignée par le ton suppliant de son petit ami, doucement et avec effort, la jeune fille essaye de soulever les paupières. Elle s'y reprend plusieurs fois, mais au bout de plusieurs tentatives – et d'encouragement de Percy – elle y arrive, même si ça lui fait mal. Et en effet, comme le pensait Percy, ses iris sont devenus tout blanc, ce qui le choque.

– Annabeth tu vois quelque chose ?

– Non c'est tout blanc et … Percy … Je ne te vois pas !, panique-t-elle en comprenant.

– Calme toi, calme toi, dit il d'un ton rassuré et reposé, même si au fond de lui il panique.

– Que je me calme ?! Percy, je suis devenue aveugle !

– Chut… ça va aller ! Je suis là. Et c'est peut être que temporaire.

– Mais … Percy …, commence-t-elle à pleurer au bord de la crise de nerfs, ses émotions tellement à bout.

Alors pour la consoler, Percy pose son front contre le sien et ferme les yeux. À ce geste, Annabeth se calme ressentant la chaleur de son petit ami. Elle agrippe son T shirt – déjà en mauvais état – comme une bouée de sauvetage.

– J'en ai marre Percy. Marre de tout ça. Pourquoi tout ça nous arrive ?

– Je sais pas.

– Tu resteras avec moi, même si je deviens aveugle ? Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

– Jamais. N'oublie pas, je serais toujours près de toi. Plus jamais on ne se quitte.

Et c'est avec cette promesse que le fils de la mer quitte son front et vient embrasser les lèvres de la fille de son cœur. Au début tendre, le baiser devient vite passionné révélant tout leur amour, mais aussi leur détresse.

Au bout de quelques minutes de baiser passionné, rendant nerveux et gênés leurs amis qui assistent à la scène – surtout que le même schéma se produit pour Jason et Piper – les deux amoureux se séparent. Percy la regarde tendrement et lui caresse la joue. Annabeth sourit avec des larmes et ouvre les yeux. Et là elle se stoppe net dans ses gestes, ce qui inquiète Percy.

– Annabeth qu'est ce qui se passe ?

– Je … Percy …

– Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, panique réellement le jeune homme

– Je te vois.

– Ouf c'est … Attends quoi ?

– C'est … Ce n'est qu'une forme, mais on dirait que la lumière blanche disparaît et … oh Percy !

– Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille !, se sent soulagé le jeune homme craignant que son état s'était empiré, tu vois ? C'était temporaire.

– Non mais … Avec tout ce qui nous arrive …

– Je sais mais … Sérieux … Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça ! Je vais finir par avoir une attaque.

– Je te l'avais dit que je n'allais pas te faciliter les choses, sourit-elle.

– Oui ça je l'aurais deviné tout seul.

Les deux adolescents se sourient avant que la jeune fille lui saute au cou pour un câlin que le jeune homme lui rend immédiatement, sa surprise de ce geste vite passée.

– Cette explosion de lumière était vraiment dangereuse.

Les deux amoureux se séparent pour se retourner à cette voix et remarquent que Jason soutient Piper, qui semble affaiblie – plus que plus tôt.

– Tu l'as dit. Mais pourquoi on a été les seules touchées ?

– J'en sais rien. Et je n'ai pas envie de rester pour le savoir. On rentre ?, demande précipitamment Percy, qui soutient Annabeth qui peine à se relever.

– Oui.

– Espérons que l'Argo 2 soit en état.

– Mais oui mon bébé l'est !, affirme Léo sûr de lui, alors qu'il ne l'est pas du tout, ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

Et ainsi, avec des difficultés, étant mal au point, les demi dieux se dirigent vers le port d'Athénes, un peu à l'écart de la civilisation et des mortels.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs heures – oui heures car allait marcher en étant au bord de l'évanouissement, et on en reparlera – ils arrivent enfin devant l'Argo 2. Et comme l'a dit Héphaïstos, il a bien téléporté le bateau au port, flammes éteintes, tranquille, à l'abri des mortels. Tout va pour le mieux. À quelques détails près.

– C'est quoi ce bordel !?, s'exclame Léo accompagné d'un choc collectif des autres héros.

En effet, ils ont retrouvé l'Argo 2, mais dans un état si pitoyable qu'il est légitime de le considérer comme une épave. Il est endommagé de partout, des mâts sont tombés, des voiles déchirés, des brûlures, fissures de partout. Et même la tête de Festus est tombé sur le pont du navire. Peu de chance que ce tas de ferraille puisse naviguer ou voler dans cet état. C'est un miracle qu'il tient sur l'eau. Jusqu'à ce que Léo voit qu'il n'est même pas sur l'eau, mais des planches de bois – ce qui a abîmée la coque.

– Mais c'est quoi ça ? PAPA TU AURAIS PU FAIRE PLUS ATTENTION EN LE TÉLÉPORTANT !

– Je ne navigue pas là dessus moi.

– Personne ne va naviguer là dessus. Léo tu peux le réparer ?

– Réparer ? Comment veux tu que je répare ça !? Bon oui je peux mais …

– Combien de temps ?

– Je n'en sais rien … Plus de temps qu'on a.

– Ok ça n'a même pas commencé et on est déjà dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de tes réflexions, Jackson.

– Je ne …

– Ok on se calme tous les deux. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

– Piper, t'as vu l'état du bateau ? T'as des yeux …

– Léo, le réprimande sévèrement Jason.

– Désolé. Je ne voulais pas …

– C'est bon Léo je comprends. On est tous à bout de nerfs. On ferait mieux d'aller nous reposer. La nuit est déjà bien présente.

– Là dessus ? Vraiment ?

– Tu as peur, fils d'Arès?

– Mars, mais … Oh peu importe.

– Il a raison. On discutera de ça plus tard. Vu nos états, ça ne sert à rien de discuter ou de commencer les réparations. On va juste s'énerver et se taper dessus, et ce n'est pas franchement le moment, coupe court Annabeth la dispute.

Ainsi, étant tous d'accord sur ce point, ils montent sur l'Argo 2 qui est dans un état déplorable, comme s'il était en symbiose avec ses passagers.

Et alors qu'ils arrivent sur le pont, Léo se précipite vers l'avant. Il s'agenouille et prend la tête de son ami dragon et pose son front dessus avec tristesse.

– Oh mon pauvre Festus … Tu …

Mais contre tout attente, le dragon – ou plutôt la tête – lui répond avec un grognement. Léo lève la tête et le regarde choqué. Il le fixe intensément, et voit deux yeux rouges qu'il connaît bien.

– FESTUS ?! T'es vivant ?

Le dragon grogne encore une fois pour répondre. Alors Léo serre la tête très forte contre lui pour faire un câlin de soulagement.

– Oh merci merci merci ! Tu es là ! Tu es là !

Festus grogne encore une fois.

– Comment ça ?, demande Léo en ayant compris ce qu'il a dit.

– Bonsoir Monsieur Léo.

Au son de cette voix rauque et étrange, Léo fait un bond en arrière de surprise, en faisant tomber inconsciemment la tête de Festus. Les autres héros ont aussi fait un bond, n'ayant pas vu venir cet intrus – si bien qu'Annabeth et Piper soutenues par leurs copains respectifs tombent par terre.

Remis du choc de cette intrusion – leurs cœurs battant encore à une vitesse ahurissante – les héros se mettent en position de combat contre l'intrus – même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment en état de se battre – et Léo se relève aussi, choqué. En effet, devant lui se trouve plusieurs humanoïdes robotiques – 5, peut être plus sur le navire.

– Mais … Je … Des autochtones ?

– Pour vous servir Monsieur Léo.

– Moi ? Pourquoi ? Et … Vous êtes qui ?

– Monsieur Léo peut nous appeler comme bon nous semble. Notre créateur ne nous a pas nommé. Et c'est notre créateur qui nous envoie pour servir Monsieur Léo.

– Ok. Alors Pizza. Cacahuète. Hot dog.

– LÉO !, s'exclame Piper

– Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas d'idées !

– Là n'est pas la question ! Ils sortent d'où !?

– De leur créateur… C'est qui votre créateur ?

– Notre créateur.

– CA CA NOUS AIDE !, s'exclament en même temps tous les héros.

– Notre créateur nous envoie pour aider Monsieur Léo avec son épave.

– Son épave, son épave, ... Hé oh un peu de respect ! On dirait … Attends une minute … Bordel par tous les dieux ! Ne me dites pas que c'est mon père qui vous envoie !

– Notre créateur.

– Rah Je sens que vous allez être agaçants.

– Léo, tu nous expliques ?, demande Jason qui s'est rapproché avec le reste de la bande, méfiants.

Voyant leur méfiance et leur perplexité, le fils du feu tente de les rassurer.

– N'ayez crainte … Enfin je crois. Ce sont des inventions de mon père. J'en avais déjà vu et j'en ai moi même conçu. Ils sont là pour servir. Enfin je crois ?

– Tu crois ? Léo …

– On ne sait jamais avec les autochtones ! Mais bon …

– Pourquoi êtes vous là ?, demande Annabeth.

– Servir Monsieur Léo et ses amis.

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Sauver l'épave.

– Arrêtez avec l'épave ! C'était un chouette bateau avant !

– Donc ton père a envoyé des robots pour aider à réparer le navire ? Pour quelqu'un qui le traitait d'épave, c'est généreux.

– Ouais enfin il a quand même traité d'épave l'Argo 2.

– Ouais mais au moins le tien t'aide et n'est pas rancunier parce que tu lui as répondu, dit Jason blasé.

– Point important. D'accord. Donc Hot dog, Pizza, Cacahuète … Tiens toi Hamburger et Cola …

– Léo sérieux ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

– Dans l'absolu non. Donc vous allez …

– Minute Léo. Je comprends que tu veux réparer l'Argo 2 et essayer tes nouveaux compagnons de la mécanique, mais pas ce soir.

– Mais Annabeth …

– Non. On est tous crevés et il faut qu'on ait l'esprit clair pour mettre un plan en place contre Gaia. Donc non pas ce soir. Et puis avec eux, ça sera plus simple et rapide de réparer le bateau, non ?

– Oui mais …

– Et on aidera aussi. C'est vrai quoi l'Argo 2 est notre compagnon. Et même si je n'y connais rien, je vais aider du mieux que je peux, épaule Piper dans la décision d'Annabeth.

Le reste de la bande hoche la tête pour affirmer les propos des filles. Voyant leur regard, Léo finit par abandonner, soupire et se résigne.

– Ok vous avez gagné les filles. Pas ce soir. Et vous avez raison. Trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

– En effet. Allons tous nous coucher.

–Toi aussi Léo.

– Oui Madame.

– Roh tu m'énerves.

Et c'est avec un rire collectif de la bande, qu'ils partent chacun de leurs côtés, enfin plutôt chaque couple de leurs côtés – Jason et Percy soutenant toujours Piper et Annabeth. On se doute que Percy et Annabeth vont dormir ensemble, comme Jason et Piper, alors que Frank et Hazel vont sans doute juste se souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de se séparer pour essayer de se reposer un minimum. En voyant ce spectacle et en gardant ces pensées en tête, Léo perd son sourire et baisse la tête, abattu.

– Je me sens si seul. C'est dans ces moments là où je les vois tous comme ça, que je me sens si seul. Que je me suis jamais aussi senti seul. J'aimerais que Calipso soit là… Avec moi … Que je me sente moins seul … Oh Calipso … Un jour, je te retrouverais. Je te l'ai promis. Pas tout de suite. Je ne peux pas t'emmener dans l'apocalypse avec moi. Ça serait trop égoïste. Mais en entendant c'est si dur. C'est dur d'être la 7e roue. Si dur d'être seul avec tout cet amour dans les airs. On devrait ajouter problèmes amoureux dans le calvaire des demi dieux. Non le calvaire de Léo Valdez. Oui ça sonne bien ça. Le calvaire de Léo Valdez sur l'amour. L'amour contre Léo Valdez. Oh je me sens si seul ...

– Monsieur Léo veut il que je lui tienne compagnie ?

Dégoûté et surpris soudainement, Léo fait un bond et s'éloigne de plusieurs mètres.

– Non non non ! Euh … Repos ! On dit ça comme ça ? À … A demain !

Puis le fils de feu se précipite vers sa chambre, avant de revenir vers le pont. Il prend délicatement en surveillant les autochtones, la tête de Festus, et repart aussi rapidement.

– Même pour un humain il est étrange.

– On ne critique pas notre maitre, Cola.

– Oui Hot dog.

* * *

Plus tard, alors que la plupart des demi dieux dorment à poings fermés, dû à cette surdose d'émotions fortes et néfastes, seuls deux adolescents veillent toujours. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment dans la joie.

– Et maintenant ?

– Je n'en sais rien Percy. Je suis ridicule.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Je suis la fille d'Athéna et je ne sais absolument rien de la suite des événements. Je n'ai aucune idée. Rien du tout.

– Tu ne peux pas toujours être au taquet, Annabeth.

– Percy … Imagine que toi tu ne peux plus utiliser l'eau. C'est pareil.

– J'ai failli me noyer.

– C'est vrai. Excuse moi.

– Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais écoute aussi ce que j'ai à dire. D'accord, il est vrai que tu ne sais quoi faire maintenant. Mais tu l'as dit toi même. Ça ne sert à rien maintenant de réfléchir à un plan. On est tous trop épuisés et à bout. Ça fait des semaines, des semaines et des semaines et encore et toujours des semaines que cette guerre dure. Sans oublier le Tartare …, tremble-t-il à ce souvenir avant de reprendre, On passe nos vies à se battre et à survivre. Alors oui, tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Mais tu restes humaine. Certes à moitié humaine, mais humaine tout de même. Il est normal qu'à un moment tu n'en peux plus. Et ton cerveau non plus. Dit toi que même les Dieux pètent des cables ... Ce qui sans doute plus courant. Mais bref. Tout ça pour dire que c'est normal Annabeth. Alors oui, tu ne sais pas pour l'instant, mais ça ira mieux demain. D'accord ?

– Percy … comment peux tu être une cervelle d'algues et sage en même temps ?

– J'ai été à bonne école, sourit il.

Annabeth lui sourit à son tour et s'enfonce plus profondément dans ses bras, en fermant les yeux. Les deux amoureux, ne pouvant plus se séparer depuis le Tartare, dorment dorénavant tout le temps ensemble. La jeune fille se sent bien et rassurée dans ses bras – lui rappelant en plus cette protection qu'elle avait ressenti au Tartare avec Percy. Quant au fils de la mer, la savoir près de lui, le rassure et le soulage qu'elle soit toujours près de lui. Alors il est naturel qu'ils dorment dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre depuis.

Ils alternent entre leurs différentes chambres, mais ce soir, ils sont dans celle de Percy. Ils ont ôté leurs vêtements sales et couverts de sang, mais en gardent quand même un minimum – ils ne sont pas franchement d'humeur à le faire ce soir, comprenez les. Donc Percy est torse nu et en caleçon et Annabeth en T shirt – emprunté à Percy – et sous vêtements.

Mais actuellement, ils sont juste dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, savourant leurs présences, leurs odeurs, entendant leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, prouvant qu'ils sont encore en vie. Car oui, cette fois encore, c'était aussi limite. C'est pour ça que dormir ensemble, l'un contre l'autre les aide à se rassurer, se consoler. Et puis maintenant l'un comme l'autre, ils ne peuvent trouver le sommeil sans ressentir la présence de l'autre. C'est devenu une vitalité, une question de survie dans leurs vies en perpétuel danger.

– Percy … Et si cette fois ça ne marche pas ?

– Ne pense pas à ça. Ça marchera.

– Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?, lui demande-t-elle en le regardant.

Le jeune homme sourit et caresse avec amour sa joue. Ils sont tellement proches qu'ils peuvent sentir le souffle de l'autre. Mais Percy enlève vite la distance entre eux et pose délicatement ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre. Annabeth le suit et ferme les yeux pour savourer ce moment – peut être les derniers. Le jeune homme rompt le baiser quelques minutes plus tard et la regarde toujours avec ce sourire amoureux.

– Parce que je n'abandonne pas. Il est vrai que lorsque j'ai tenu tête aux Dieux, au fond de moi j'étais pétrifié, mais tous les mots que j'ai dit, je les ai pensé. Peut être que c'est ce qu'ils les ont convaincu … Ou pas.

– Non. C'est ce qu'ils les ont convaincu, j'en suis sûre. Toi et Jason vous avez l'âme d'un chef et vous avez réussi à nous redonner la détermination et le courage qu'il nous fallait.

– Ah bah si je commence à me sous estimer, je repenserai à ce moment alors, rigole-t-il.

– T'inquiète, je te ferais rappeler à quel point tu es courageux, dit elle avec malice.

– Oh vraiment, Puits de Sagesse ?

– Pas comme ça idiot !, lui tape-t-elle en ayant compris ses attentions, tout en rigolant.

– D'accord, d'accord soit. Alors moi aussi.

– Quoi ?

– Je te prouverais à quel point tu es courageuse.

– En montrant ma patience de sortir avec toi ?, se moque-t-elle.

– Oui aussi, rigole-t-il à son tour avant de reprendre sérieusement, ou tous les obstacles que tu as accompli, seule. La marque d'Athéna, ton enfance, et il ne faut pas oublier que tu es la meilleure guerrière.

– Oui fais gaffe que je ne te mette pas une raclée, rigole-t-elle.

– Des fois ça ne me dérange pas que tu aies le dessus, dit il plein de sous entendus

– Percy !, Rougit-elle

– Je rigole, je rigole ! Mais sache qu'un jour j'arriverais à te rattraper. Et on verra vraiment qui est le meilleur d'entre nous.

– Je n'en doute pas, termine-t-elle par un baiser chaste.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux, exprimant à travers eux tout leur amour, qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Des fois, il n'y a pas besoin de mots. Un simple regard suffit. Des yeux verts océans contre des yeux gris d'orages. Un beau mélange résumant leur amour.

– Percy. Merci. Merci pour tout. Merci d'être là.

– Je serais toujours là pour toi.

– Je sais. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

– Tu crois seulement ?, sourit il.

La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel et sourit avant de l'attirer pour un baiser plus passionné. Au début surpris, Percy prend vite part au baiser et rapproche leurs deux corps – si c'est possible. Leurs souffles se mélangent, leur passion les accompagnent, leurs langues s'emmêlent, le jeu de la domination commence. Cependant, ne voulant pas laisser leurs désirs prendre le dessus ce soir – ce n'est pas vraiment le moment – ils se séparent et sourient.

– J'en suis sûre, ma cervelle d'algues.

Percy fait un large sourire. Comment peut on à la fois être l'homme le plus heureux et chanceux du monde, et le plus malchanceux quand on voit sa vie pleine de danger, où la mort devient sa colocataire ? Un nom : Annabeth Chase. Il décrochera la lune pour elle. Il a sauté du Tartare pour la protéger. Il détruira tous les monstres des entrailles de la terre pour la protéger. Et il tuera Gaia pour la sauver. Alors oui. Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon, est fou amoureux d'Annabeth Chase, la fille d'Athéna. Et il ne le cache pas.

– Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?, demande-t-elle en voyant cet air béat sur son visage.

– Je me dis juste que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir près de moi … Et à quel point, je suis fou amoureux de toi.

– Percy …

– Ne m'abandonne pas Annabeth. Je ne pourrais y survivre., dit il soudainement gravement et avec angoisse, ce qui perturbe la jeune fille.

Mais voyant la détresse sur son visage, et qu'il est aussi angoissé qu'elle peut l'être, elle prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse chastement avant de lui sourire tendrement.

– Toi et moi, c'est pour toujours.

– Promis ?

– Promis. Si tu me le promets aussi, que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas.

– Promis. Je t'aime Annabeth.

– Je t'aime aussi Percy.

Et c'est avec un dernier baiser tendre, un dernier regard, un dernier sourire, qu'ils se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Annabeth, sa tête sur le torse de son amoureux, Percy l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs, et ferment les yeux pour essayer de gagner quelques heures de repos.

Essayer du moins. Mais quand on est des demi dieux et en guerre contre la Terre Mère, la nuit est loin d'être paisible.

Et sur l'Argo 2, ils vont tous l'apprendre, que les ennuis et les dangers ne font que commencer.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voilà dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Soyez francs :)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Bon normalement je ne devais pas publier mais une certaine personne dont je ne citerais pas, a insisté et vu je suis une personne faible xD Bon et vu que c'est son anniv ça sera son cadeau. TADAAAAA ! Je suis une personne généreuse quand même.**

 **Donc le voilà. Je préviens à préciser que ce chapitre est particulièrement sombre.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

Raang : Merci pour ta review :) Alors pour l'humour tu verras par la suite je ne fais pas ça. C'est un nouveau style que j'ai testé avec ce chapitre, mais en règle générale c'est plus sombre.

Et au niveau des grossièretés je n'ai pas trop compris où tu voulais en venir ... xD

PS: Je ne vais pas entrer dans le débat mais chacun ses goûts après tout. On aime ou on n'aime pas ;)

Krokmou Emma: Alors toi et tes reviews ... J'en peux plus MDR On sent ta haine indéchiffrable de Calipso tu fais peur XD

Oh bah tu sais je préviendrais au pire si ça devient trop adulte XD

Ouais alors ferme la dois je te rappeler combien de fics j'ai en meme temps ? XD

Oui j'aime le drama c'est bien connu. Mais alors prépare toi à pleurer XD

Alors là ... OK je dis rien. Lis la fic (quelle question évidemment qu'elle va la lire)

Bah écoute pendant une seconde je me suis réellement demandée si je n'allais pas les rendre aveugle comme Astrid mais j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute XD

Alors pour Hot dog comme je te l'ai dit c'est venu tout seul mais j'étais morte MDR

Elle va quand meme pas se plaindre de tout ce percabeth car ce n'est que le début très chère.

Ok. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai explosé de rire. MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT TROP CON MA PAROLE MDR

DONC LE VOILA LE CHAPITRE ! Prépare toi à chialer. BON ANNIV ! (le cadeau bien déprimant XD)

* * *

 **Merci pour vos follow, views et reviews, ça fait plaisir :)**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Encore une prophétie … Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'ennuis_**

La nuit est agitée pour les 7 héros. Les souvenirs de la veille sont encore bien encrés dans leur mémoire. Et cela a tendance à perturber leur sommeil – déjà si fragile en temps que demi dieux. Le traumatisme de cette quête commence à devenir de plus en plus difficile à surmonter et les événements de la veille n'arrangent pas leur état. Le réveil de Gaïa est d'actualité. Personne ne peut plus le nier, même les Dieux. Ils ont juste réussi à gagner – grâce à leurs parents divins – un mois de répit avant la fin du monde, le temps de trouver une solution et de sauver le monde. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Même si Léo semble avoir une idée derrière la tête. Mais à quel prix ? Et la victoire est elle assurée ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

Oui le désespoir a envie leur cœur, ce qui laisse la place au traumatisme de cette guerre de s'immiscer au fond de leur être. La peur les contrôler, et leur espoir de sauver ne serait ce que leur vie disparaît au fin fond du Tartare. Une torture à la fois physique et psychologique les attend où ils en seront soumis jusqu'à la destruction complète de leur âme. Et tout ça, pendant un mois, voire moins avant la fin du monde, histoire de bien prolonger leur souffrance.

Alors c'est tout naturel, si aucun des 7 héros n'arrive à trouver un sommeil paisible en ces temps particulièrement sombres et lugubres.

Et en particulier, pour une certaine adolescente, qui n'a pas le meilleur des rêves. Mais comme chaque demi dieu le sait, un sang mêlé grec ou romain ne fait pas de simple rêve. Ça relève même du cauchemar de leur propre mort. Et Annabeth n'échappe pas à la règle.

Et oui en effet, dans la chambre de Percy, dans les bras de celui ci, la fille d'Athéna semble particulièrement agitée dans son sommeil, bien plus que son petit ami – même s'il fait également des cauchemars.

Non pour Annabeth, cela semble plus sombre, morbide, lugubre. Est ce un mauvais présage pour l'avenir ? À en croire ce rêve, ça en a tout l'air. Oui les temps sont décidément bien sombres, à un mois de la fin du monde.

* * *

La temps est chaud. Le paysage est à la fois beau et terrifiant. Un ton rouge orangé domine. On pourrait se croire devant un horizon de coucher de soleil. Mais cela n'a rien de tel lorsqu'on le regarde de plus près. Il n'y a pas de soleil. Celui ci est caché par les ténèbres. Il n'y a pas de végétation. Les arbres, la faune, la flore, tout est détruit, mort. Et le pire de tout est sans doute, tous ces cadavres qui ornent le sol, tel un cataclysme particulièrement violent qui a jaugé cette terre. Et il s'avère que c'est cette terre elle même la responsable de cette catastrophe, de toutes ces tragédies. Ce n'est pas un spectacle qu'on admire au coucher du soleil, mais la fin du monde. Le paysage rouge est défini par la couleur du sang, de la mort. Il n'y a plus rien au alentour. Les villes sont tombées. Les armées sont tombées. Les Dieux sont tombés. Tout est anéanti. Voilà à quoi peut représenter la fin du monde à cause du réveil de la Terre Mère. Un spectacle des plus désastreux.

Pourtant, c'est bien de cela qu'assiste la fille de la sagesse, Annabeth. Le chaos. Juste le chaos. Et dans ce spectacle affligeant, elle semble être la seule survivante.

Toutefois, la fille d'Athéna essaye de le voir une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois. Ses blessures sont mortelles et dans ce chaos, elle sait qu'elle ne pourrait pas survivre encore longtemps. Cependant, sa détermination de le revoir la pousse au-delà de ses limites. Elle veut le revoir. Juste une dernière fois.

Alors traînant sa jambe à cause d'une grave blessure, elle déambule parmi la mort, parmi les cadavres, parmi ses alliés, parmi ses amis, parmi sa famille, le cherchant lui. Mais plus elle avance avec difficulté, plus elle a du mal à rester consciente. Sauf que ce n'est rien, à côté de ce sentiment d'angoisse qui commence à l'envahir de ne pas le trouver. Une cervelle d'algues aux magnifiques verts océans n'est pas difficile à trouver non ? À croire que si. Tout est difficile en ces heures sombres.

– PERCY ! PERCY OU ES TU !? RÉPONDS ! S'il te plaît … PERCYYYYYYYYYY !

Et là un déclic. Dans sa recherche et sa marche difficile, elle voit un mouvement sur un cadavre. Il est sur le ventre et elle ne peut pas voir son visage. Ayant un espoir que la victime vit encore malgré l'horreur, elle s'en approche aussi vite que ses blessures le permettent. Mais plus, elle s'en approche, plus l'angoisse, l'horreur, la peur l'envahissent. Même de dos, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Même couvert de sang, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Même mort, elle reconnaîtrait sa cervelle d'algues. Elle se stoppe complètement pétrifiée à l'idée que ce soit vraiment lui, et non un tour de son subconscient. Cependant, lorsque le corps a cessé de bouger, sa peur a pris le dessus et avec une force qu'elle ne sous estimait même pas dans son état actuel, elle se précipite vers le corps. Elle lâche son arme, s'agenouille et retourne le corps sur le dos pour voir le visage de la victime. Et en observant son visage, elle pose sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot. Elle ne peut pas le croire que ce soit vrai. Cela ne peut pas être lui. Son subconscient lui joue forcément des tours. Et pourtant …

– Per … Percy … Non … Pas ça … PERCYYYYYYYY !

A bout, elle s'écroule en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'amour de sa vie, agrippant son T shirt déchiré, révélant une profonde plaie sans doute mortelle sur tout le long de son torse. Elle pleure encore et encore, n'ayant plus la force de cacher ses émotions. Elle s'agrippe sur le corps du fils de la mer telle une bouée de sauvetage, démontrant toute sa détresse, toute sa peine.

Elle reste dans cette position, dans cette douleur, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par relever la tête – ses yeux en larmes – et observe son visage. Elle voit qu'il a une profonde plaie sur la joue gauche, descendant du front au menton. Pourtant, Annabeth le trouve toujours aussi beau, malgré le fait que ses yeux soient fermés – sans doute à jamais. Toujours en larmes, elle pose sa main sur sa joue – là où il y a la blessure – et la caresse délicatement. Ses pleurs s'intensifient, ses yeux se trouvent envahis par les larmes, sa vision se trouble. En caressant sa joue, elle remarque que le sang est frais, mais elle n'en fait pas attention. Plus rien ne compte désormais. Elle peut mourir, elle s'en fiche. Elle n'a plus de raison de vivre.

Complètement anéantie, elle pose son front sur celui de son amour perdu, ferme les yeux et pleure encore plus si ce n'est possible.

– Percy …, murmure-t-elle.

Mais soudain, contre toute attente, qui lui fait un petit saut de surprise, une main se pose sur la sienne, qui est toujours sur la joue du garçon. Elle relève la tête subitement, yeux choqués et voit que des yeux verts commencent à s'ouvrir. Elle arrête de respirer, trop sous le choc. Mais d'autres sentiments l'envahissent qu'elle ne saurait définir pour l'instant.

– Per … Per …

Le jeune homme en question, les yeux à demi ouverts, lui fait un petit sourire devant la réaction de la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Percy Jackson peut faire bégayer Annabeth Chase. Même si là il est vrai que ce n'est pas franchement le moment, ni le lieu pour ses blagues habituelles.

– Hé ma Puits de sagesse.

Ses émotions la poussant décidément trop, Annabeth craque. Et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter d'éclater en sanglot, les larmes redoublant, elle s'écroule sur lui, en le serrant fort – mais pas trop vu leurs blessures respectives – et pleure sur son cou.

– Percy ! Je croyais … Je croyais ….

Avec un effort surhumain, Percy arrive en lui rendre le câlin de réconfort dont elle a besoin, et l'entoure de ses bras, tout en lui faisant un regard tendre.

– Chut … Ça va aller. Tu vas t'en sortir Annabeth.

– Quoi ?!, demande-t-elle en larmes en le regardant à nouveau, Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Je t'ai entendu, dit Percy en ignorant sa question, Et je voulais te revoir.

– Je … Moi aussi … Je …

– Chut … Quoiqu'il arrive, n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours.

– Pourquoi tu dis tout ça ?!, nie la réalité la jeune fille en détresse.

– Annabeth …

– Non Tais toi ! Je … Je ne peux pas … Tais toi !

– Je voulais te revoir une dernière fois. Mais je le sais … Et toi aussi.

– Non …

– Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu es la meilleure que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

– Tais toi pitié …

– La meilleure …

– Arrête …

– Je t'aime.

– Non ne fais pas ça … Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Je ne vais jamais y arriver sans toi…

– Si. Avant tu te débrouillais très bien.

– Non … Je n'ai commencé à vivre que le jour où je t'ai rencontré, le jour où je t'ai aimé…

– Moi aussi. Et je ne regrette rien.

– Moi non plus … Mais … Percy … Je … Je t'aime, s'écroule-t-elle à nouveau.

– Je serais toujours là près de toi. À jamais. Tu es et tu resteras la femme de ma vie.

– Percy …, le regarde-t-elle, ses lèvres tremblants en étouffant un sanglot.

Et c'est toujours avec un sourire, leurs têtes assez proches, que le fils de Poséidon s'approche et élimine la distance entre eux, ferme les yeux et pose ses lèvres sur celles de la fille qu'il aime de tout son cœur. Annabeth ferme les yeux aussi, ses larmes coulant toutes seules, et répond à ce baiser tendre mais plein d'amour. Dans ce qui est sans doute leur dernier baiser, ils se transmettent tout leur amour, un amour puissant et imbattable, sauf lorsque la mort décide de s'en mêler. Ce qui rend la scène tout aussi tragique, car c'est avant tout un baiser d'adieux entre les deux amoureux. Mais voulant partager une dernière fois leur amour, Percy, avec un certain effort difficile, pose sa main sur la joue de sa petite amie et approfondit le baiser, auquel Annabeth répond à la seconde même, en se penchant plus sur le corps de son amoureux et ainsi l'aidant à faire moins d'efforts vu ses blessures plus importantes que les siennes. Et ils s'embrassent, passionnément, tendrement, avec amour, oubliant tout autour d'eux. Il peut y avoir un monstre, un géant, un titan ou une déesse maléfique, ils s'en fichent. Ils sont là, dans leur monde et plus rien ne compte. Juste eux d'eux. Juste leur amour. Juste Percy et Annabeth. Ils pourraient mourir comme ça. Oh oui ça serait parfait. Mais le fils de la mer souhaite une vie meilleure pour l'amour de sa vie. Mais est ce possible dans ce monde devenu chaotique ? Il ne sait pas. Mais il ne peut pas la regarder mourir – même si lui il meurt devant elle. Il veut qu'elle vive encore, même si c'est quelques minutes de plus.

C'est pourquoi toujours en souriant – et sa main caressant toujours sa joue – il rompt le baiser, et la regarde avec amour. Annabeth a rouvert les yeux et on peut y voir qu'elle est résignée à ce destin détestable et tragique.

– Tu es et tu resteras l'homme de la vie.

Percy lui sourit et caresse sa joue.

– Jusque là tu m'as aidé à tenir. J'ai pu te revoir une dernière fois. Tu fais de moi un homme comblé.

– Tu m'as aidé à tenir mais … Je peux … Je ne pourrais pas …

– Chut … Ça va aller. N'oublie pas qui tu es.

– Je … Non …

– Tu as été ma lumière, ma raison. Vis pour moi.

– Non …

– Je serais toujours là. Dans ton cœur. À jamais. Je t'aime …

Mais Percy ne finit par sa phrase, car ses yeux se ferment petit à petit, la main sur la joue de la jeune fille retombe, son souffle s'estompe, son cœur ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Le fils de la mer, l'un des demi dieux les plus puissants au monde vient de s'éteindre. Pourtant on remarque un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Il est mort avec le sourire. Pourquoi ? La mort n'a rien de réjouissant. Mais le fait d'avoir dit à la fille qu'il aime, tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, de l'avoir vu une dernière fois, de l'avoir embrassé avec amour une dernière fois, de lui avoir démontrer son amour pour elle une dernière fois est peut être ce qui le réjouit. Et non la mort en elle même. De savoir que la fille qu'on aime est encore en vie – même si c'est pour quelques minutes de plus – aide peut être à accueillir la mort avec le sourire.

Oui. Percy Jackson est mort dans les bras de la femme de sa vie.

Mais celle ci n'accueille pas vraiment cette mort, cette réalité.

– Percy ? Percy ! NON PERCYYYYYYYYYY ! REVIENS ! NE M'ABANDONNE PAS ! PITIÉ ! PERCYYYYYY ! Je … Je t'aime ….

Et à nouveau, elle s'écroule en larmes sur son torse, sachant dorénavant que plus jamais, il ne va se réveiller. Plus jamais, elle ne va revoir ses beaux yeux verts, son sourire espiègle, son expression surpris, confus, fier ou toute autre expression qu'elle aimait tant chez lui. Et là des souvenirs de leurs aventures depuis leur 12 ans émergent dans l'esprit de la fille d'Athéna. De leur première rencontre, jusqu'à la bataille finale contre Gaïa et la fin du monde, mais surtout leurs adieux. Et au fur et à mesure de ces souvenirs, Annabeth se fait encore plus de mal, et hurle toute sa peine, sa souffrance, ses pertes, la perte de son amour.

Cette fois c'est un fait inévitable. Annabeth, fille d'Athéna est la seule survivante du carnage apocalyptique de Gaïa. La seule. La dernière.

Elle a tout perdu. Ses amis, sa famille, son foyer, l'amour de sa vie. Elle est seule. Tout le monde l'a abandonné. Tout le monde est mort. Elle se demande pourquoi, elle, elle ne l'est pas encore. Pourquoi elle doit encore tant souffrir ? N'a-t-elle pas assez souffert, en voyant ses amis mourir un par un sous son impuissance ? En voyant l'homme de sa vie, mourir dans ses bras, après un dernier baiser passionné, un baiser d'adieux malgré tout leur amour transmis ? Son amour partit à jamais. N'est ce – t – il pas suffisant ? Pourquoi doit elle tant endurer encore ? Elle n'a plus rien. Sa vie ne mérite même plus d'être vécu. Sa raison de vivre est partie en même temps que Percy Jackson.

Ayant abandonné le cadavre de Percy, après des heures, des heures et des heures de larmes, de peines, de souffrances, Annabeth, la dernière survivante du chaos, erre sans but, son âme parti avec son amour. Elle marche lentement, boitant, souffrant tant des blessures mortelles physiques que celles de son cœur meurtri. Du sang dégouline de son corps. Elle ne sait plus vraiment de quelle plaie il s'agit, vu le nombre de blessures sur son corps meurtri. Ni si tout ce sang est le sien. Mais elle avance. Elle avance sûrement pour trouver un moyen de quitter ce monde ou venger la mort de ses compagnons et de son amour. Même à moitié morte, elle combattra pour avoir le dernier mot. Telle est la personnalité d'Annabeth, fille d'Athéna.

Elle marche, enjambe des cadavres de demi dieux – parfois ses amis, mais elle ne s'y attarde plus pour ne plus craquer – des satyres, des nymphes, des pégases, des griffons, des centaures ou toute sorte de créatures magiques ou terrestres. Personne n'a échappé à la terreur et à la mort. Personne sauf elle. Quel cruel destin des choses, décidément. Elle s'arrête un instant et abaisse les yeux, les larmes aux yeux, pour y voir Nico Di Angelo à proximité de Will Solace, morts, leurs mains s'entrelaçant. Ne voulant pas voir plus, elle passe son chemin et regarde les cadavres malgré elle, comme pour se punir d'être encore là, et pas eux. Léo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, ses amis de la quête. Ils sont tous là. Au sol et inerte comme les cadavres qu'ils sont. Ses camarades de quête devenus des amis proches. Ils sont tous là, alors qu'elle, elle est vivante. Annabeth trouve décidément la vie trop injuste. Elle aimerait les revoir, même si cela veut dire dans un autre monde. Mais le soucis avec la Terre Mère, c'est qu'il n'y a même plus d'autre monde. Il n'y a plus que le Tartare et le chaos. Ce n'est pas vraiment un avenir réjouissant. Mais tel est celui d'Annabeth. Alors voulant refouler son chagrin, elle continue d'enjamber les cadavres des uns et des autres. Des grecs, des romains, des chasseresses telles que son amie d'enfance Thalia, des amazones et même de simples humains. Leurs familles mortelles. Sally, la mère de Percy, le père de Piper et même le sien de père. Ils sont tous là, morts. Elle devait les protéger, mais elle a échoué. C'est un échec lamentable.

Mais dans un sens, c'est réconfortant de savoir que même si tout le monde est mort, leurs ennemis le sont aussi. Ça été un combat à mort. Ils ont réussi à renvoyer les monstres de Gaia au fin fond du Tartare. Cependant Annabeth est certaine, qu'il y en reste encore quelque uns, qu'elle fera un plaisir de mettre en miettes pour se défouler, se venger et peut être y mourir. Pourquoi retarder l'inévitable, alors que seule la mort semble être votre nouvelle meilleure amie.

Alors c'est en serrant son épée, qu'elle retrouve toute sa hargne, les images des cadavres de ses amis, de sa famille, de son foyer et de son petit ami en tête et elle hurle. Elle hurle sa peine, sa rage. Elle veut en finir avec cette vie, mais elle apportera avec elle, les derniers monstres qu'il reste. Elle s'en fait la promesse.

Soudain, avec cette nouvelle détermination enragée, alors qu'elle erre toujours parmi les morts, une grande lumière apparaît. Celle ci est différente, car elle est blanche et pure, ce qui change avec le paysage chaotique qui l'entoure. Aveuglée, Annabeth est obligée de se protéger les yeux avec ses bras. Une fois que la lumière s'estompe petit à petit, elle recommence à regarder cette lumière, et ce qu'elle voit la stupéfie. Les morts, le sang, le chaos, tout ceci a disparu pour ni laisser que cette lumière. La fille de la sagesse ne comprend pas. Tout cela semble illogique et irréelle. Était ce un avertissement de l'avenir ? Un mauvais présage ? Ou pire ?

– Non tu ne rêves pas, Fille de la Sagesse.

Annabeth regarde au alentour, mais ne voit rien à part cette lumière pure. Elle essaye de comprendre, mais plus elle essaye et plus un mal de tête vient l'envahir et la fait souffrir. Elle observe autour d'elle, mais il n'y a vraiment plus un seul cadavre, la mort n'est plus présente. L'espoir et la vie sont revenus. Pourtant, elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi seule. Car oui, malgré tout, elle est toujours aussi seule.

– Où suis je ?

– Partout et nul part.

Annabeth se retourne vers cette voix, mais elle n'a aucune idée d'où elle provient. Il y a comme un écho autour d'elle qui perturbe tous ses sens, malgré ses entraînements de guerrière. Alors, affaiblie, et anéantie, elle tombe à genoux, se croyant déjà morte et dans un autre monde, bien meilleur que celui d'où elle vient.

– Suis je morte?

– Pas encore Annabeth Chase.

– Qui êtes vous ?

– Cela n'a pas d'importance.

À cette réponse, Annabeth éclate de rire, mais d'un rire nerveux.

– Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

– Je suis la fille d'Athéna … Ou J'étais ? Donc je suis censée tout comprendre, mais là je ne comprends absolument pas de ce qui se passe. Peut être que je suis morte. Ou je deviens folle. Oui c'est sans doute cela.

– Ni l'un ni l'autre Annabeth Chase. Tout ceci est voulu.

– Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

– Ce que tu as vu … est un avenir potentiel.

– Un avenir potentiel ? Je ne comprends absolument rien. POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? MAIS QUI ÊTES VOUS, BON SANG ?

– Je suis le commencement et la fin.

– Merci ça m'éclaire.

– Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, Fille de la Sagesse.

– Alors pourquoi êtes vous là ?

– Je suis venu te montrer l'avenir si vous laissez Gaia revenir pour de bon. Voici l'avenir du monde.

– Voici un spectacle réjouissant. Je n'ai pas du tout la pression maintenant.

– Vous ne pourrez la vaincre. Même avec le plan du fils du feu.

– Le fils du feu ? Léo ? Et de quel plan vous parlez ?

– Peu importe. Il ne marchera pas. Il mourra inutilement et Gaia causera la fin du monde.

– Pourquoi êtes vous si vague ?

– Annabeth Chase, mon temps est compté pour d'informer. Il ne reste qu'une seule solution.

– De quoi vous parlez ?

Mais la voix mystérieuse ne répond pas, ce qui rend perplexe la fille d'Athéna, qui fronce les sourcils. Non à la place, la lumière blanche et pure semble intensifier sa luminosité aveuglante avant de se projeter sur elle, ou plus particulièrement en elle. La jeune fille touche son corps cherchant des blessures, mais celles ci aussi ont disparu. Comprenant décidément de moins en moins, elle regarde son corps, en le touchant pour cherchant ses blessures disparues avec stupéfaction.

Mais, soudain, elle se roule par terre de douleur et hurle de souffrance. Et tout aussi brusquement, elle se redresse, se met à genoux et rouvre les yeux où ceux ci sont devenus aussi blancs que cette lumière aveuglante et mystérieuse. Et avec une voix rauque, elle prononce certaines paroles :

 _La Terre s'éveilla_

 _Une Contre attaque sera ;_

 _Le Grand Cristal renaîtra_

 _Un dernier voyage se finira_

 _Des impossibles alliances existeront_

 _Mais alors que des Fils s'opposeront_

 _La Chouette et la Colombe s'uniront_

 _Un huitième héros, elles trouveront_

 _Ensemble elles combattront ;_

 _Telles des étoiles, elles tomberont_

 _De leur sacrifice déterminera_

 _Une Terre se régénéra ou s'affaiblira._

À la fin de ces étranges paroles, Annabeth s'écroule de douleur. Mais avant qu'elle ne perde définitivement connaissance, elle entend à nouveau la voix dans un murmure lointain.

– Trouve le Cristal. Seul le Cristal pourra détruire Gaia et restaurer la paix. Seul le Cristal peut vous assurer la victoire désormais. TROUVE LE !

Puis un énorme éclair aveugle sa vision complètement et elle perd connaissance.

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne sombre pas vraiment dans les ténèbres, car elle se réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Perturbée par son cauchemar, elle respire bruyamment, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle observe son environnement, mais ne le reconnaît pas tout de suite, encore trop remuée par ce qu'elle vient d'assister. Et c'est en entendant une respiration profonde à sa droite, qu'elle reprend peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouve. Elle se tourne vers les ronflements et soupire de soulagement. Elle regarde le jeune homme dormant à poings fermés et en se penchant vers lui, elle caresse doucement sa joue – ce qui fait sourire le jeune homme dans son rêve. Elle sourit à son réaction, mais le perd vite en se rappelant de la mort du jeune homme, pour le moins horrible. Encore traumatisée, elle pousse ses jambes sur le côté du lit et pose sa tête dans ses mains, toujours aussi secouée par son cauchemar. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, mais pourtant c'était si réaliste. La mort de ses amis, de Percy et le chaos n'était qu'un rêve. Et cependant, c'était si horrible et si réel. Elle n'a jamais fait de cauchemar d'aussi effrayant, de réaliste et de bizarre. Et elle en ait encore toute terrifiée, toute remuée.

Ne voulant plus se rendormir par peur de refaire un autre cauchemar d'aussi affreux, elle décide de se lever, prend le sweat de Percy – à proximité du lit – pour l'enfiler et sort discrètement de la chambre ne voulant pas réveiller son copain.

Annabeth continue sa route, vers le pont du bateau, pour prendre l'air frais de la nuit. Elle ferme les yeux savourant la brise nocturne et sourit. Au moins, cette sensation lui fait sentir vivante, et cela ne l'a jamais autant réjouie de sentir l'air frais. Surtout avec le cauchemar de fin du monde chaotique qu'elle vient de voir, et qui la traumatise toujours autant.

Mais sa joie est de courte durée, lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux et découvre quelqu'un d'autre sur le pont, penché sur la rambarde. Méfiante – car qui pourrait être debout à cette heure ci après la journée qu'ils viennent de passer – elle avance prudemment, sa main sur sa taille, prête à sortir son arme – jusqu'à qu'elle se souvienne, qu'elle est en culotte et en sweat sans arme. Se maudissant, elle se dit qu'elle utilisera les arts martiaux ou chercher de quoi se battre s'il le fallait.

Mais au fur et à mesure de son approche, elle remarque que cette personne, elle la connaît très bien.

– Piper ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, demande-t-elle en se détendant.

La cherokee, surprise, essuie vite ses yeux pleins de larmes, espérant que son amie ne le remarquera pas – mais en vain, ce qui accentue l'inquiétude d'Annabeth.

– Piper ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

– Rien. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Annabeth ?

– Euh … Je … Un cauchemar, finit-elle par avouer en se penchant également sur la rambarde.

– Ah ? Toi aussi …

– Alors c'est donc ça.

– Ou...Oui. Jason, tout le monde était mort. C'était horrible. Je crois que le traumatisme de la veille est vraiment trop important cette fois, se confie-t-elle finalement à son amie, alors qu'elle est sur le point de craquer.

Oui depuis quelques temps, Annabeth et Piper ont tendance à plus s'accorder leur confiance et se confier leurs pires craintes, vivant la même chose. Lorsqu'on vit ce qu'elles ont vécu ensemble, c'est plutôt compréhensible. Annabeth regarde son amie avec peine mais compréhension, son cauchemar encore bien encré en elle.

– Je te comprends Piper. Moi aussi … C'était horrible, effrayant, terrifiant.

– Tu as déjà fait des rêves de ce genre ?

– De ce genre ?

– Voyant la mort partout.

– En règle générale, jamais d'aussi morbide et terrifiant, lui répond-t-elle comprenant qu'elle a rêvé de quelque chose d'horrible comme elle.

– Je vois …

– Mais comparé à mes autres rêves, celui ci était différent, continue-t-elle en regardant l'horizon commençant à se confier pris par l'ambiance, je n'ai jamais fait un rêve incluant une prophétie. Enfin je crois que ça en était une. C'était bizarre.

Après plus minutes de silence, n'entendant pas une réponse de son amie, Annabeth la regarde du coin de l'œil. Mais la fille d'Aphrodite la regarde choquée, bouche bée, si bien que la fille de la Sagesse commence à croire qu'elle a dit une gaffe.

– Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

– Une … Une prophétie ? Tu as rêvé d'une prophétie ?

– Euh … oui ?

– Je … Annabeth ! J'ai rêvé aussi d'une prophétie !

– Quoi ? Mais …, dit Annabeth en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

– Annabeth écoute moi bien. Est ce que cette prophétie disait ça, commence-t-elle en prenant une voix enrouée par la peur,

La Terre s'éveilla

Une Contre attaque sera ;

Le Grand Cristal renaîtra

Un dernier voyage se finira

Des impossibles alliances existeront

Mais alors que des Fils s'opposeront

La Chouette et la Colombe s'uniront

Un huitième héros, elles trouveront

Ensemble elles combattront ;

Telles des étoiles, elles tomberont

De leur sacrifice déterminera

Une Terre se régénéra ou s'affaiblira.

Complètement sous la choc, la fille d'Athéna, bouche bée, ne dit rien. Mais le choc qu'exprime son regard suffit à répondre à la question de son amie, et cela la terrifie encore plus.

Annabeth se secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. En commençant à comprendre ce qui se passe, elle retrouve son sérieux et une pointe d'inquiétude s'affiche sur son visage.

– Piper. De quoi as tu rêvé exactement ?

– D'un paysage de mort. Tout le monde était mort au sol. Et pas seulement les demi dieux. Genre tout le monde. Tout était mort. Même … Même Jason … C'était horrible ! Il est mort dans mes bras ! Et puis à un moment, une grande lumière est apparue et tout ce paysage morbide a disparu. Et cette lumière est entrée en moi, et j'ai commencé à dire cette prophétie, avec une autre voix plus rauque et … cette voix mystérieuse m'a ordonné de trouver ce cristal avant que je me réveilles en sursaut.

Annabeth ne dit rien. À la place, elle regarde l'horizon, mais sans vraiment le voir, trop terrorisée par ce qui se passe.

– Annabeth … Ne me dis pas que tu as fait le même rêve … ?

– J'aimerais bien mais … Piper … J'ai fait exactement le même rêve. Et la même prophétie … J'ai prononcé la même prophétie.

– Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

– Je ne sais pas … C'est … C'est impossible. Rachel n'a pas eu de prophétie depuis longtemps …Peut être Ella mais ... Pourquoi nous alors … ?

– Rachel c'est bien...

– Oui. La nouvelle prophète d'Apollon. Mais … Tu sais quoi ? On va l'appeler et lui poser la question directement. Ainsi on sera fixé.

Les deux adolescentes se regardent et savent quoi faire. Piper fouille dans ses poches – et vu qu'elle est plus habillée qu'Annabeth sur ce coup là – elle sort sa dague et un drachme d'or. Elles se regardent à nouveau et avec un hochement de tête commun, Piper lance la pièce dans la mer, place sa dague pour faire réfléchir la lumière et créer un arc en ciel, permettant l'invocation.

– Ô Iris, déesse de l'Arc en ciel, accepte mon offrande. Montre moi Rachel au camp des sangs mêlés.

– J'espère que Rachel est là bas … Ça fait quelle heure là bas ? S'il est 3h ici … 20h non ? J'espère vraiment qu'elle est là …

– Moi aussi … Ou qu'Iris réponde à notre appel. Vu la schizophrénie des Dieux on ne sait jamais …

– Ouais mais vu qu'ils nous ont aidé, ça devrait aller mieux, non ?

– Je l'espère.

Soudain, comme répondant à leurs prières, une brume apparaît devant elles, et quelques secondes plus tard, une image de la colonie. Les deux amies soupirent de soulagement avant d'attendre Rachel. Elle finit par apparaître. Celle ci a l'air d'être en panique, car elle court dans tous les sens en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. Annabeth et Piper se regardent confuses, avant que la fille de la sagesse interpelle l'oracle.

– Euh Rachel ?

La fille en question se stoppe net et regarde vers la brume, se calmant un peu. Mais on peut voir toujours un peu d'angoisse sur son visage, même si le soulagement y apparaît également.

– Annabeth ! Piper !

– Salut Rachel ! Désolé de t'appeler si tard mais …

– Oh par Apollon, Annabeth !, lui coupe-t-elle presque en larmes de soulagement, J'étais totalement en panique ! Je voulais justement t'appeler, mais je ne savais pas … Oh bordel !

– Rachel, qu'est ce qui se passe ?, s'inquiète Annabeth n'ayant jamais vu la rousse dans cet état.

– Tu ne devineras jamais ! C'est horrible ! J'ai prononcé une prophétie ! Oh je sais je devrais être joyeuse, vu que je croyais que j'étais rouillée ou finalement pas l'oracle, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Elle est trop morbide.

– Attends une minute Rachel. C'est quoi cette prophétie ?

– T'es sûre que tu veux savoir ?

– Dit la !

Ainsi, la rousse commence à prononcer ce qu'elle a prédit. Et on peut voir sur son visage qu'elle est complètement apeurée par cette prophétie. Elle est certes l'oracle, mais elle débute encore dans ce domaine. Alors cette prophétie la terrifie.

Mais le plus terrifiant est sans doute que ça perturbe les deux demi déesses qui à travers la brume regardent Rachel avec horreur et panique.

Après que la rousse a fini de parler de la prophétie, elle attend le verdict de ses amies, mais en voyant leur air choqué et terrifié, elle prend peur aussi. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû leur en parler.

– Annabeth …

– Oui.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe les filles ?

– Rachel. Piper et moi …

– On a rêvé de la prophétie.

– C'est impossible ! Seuls les oracles le peuvent ! Et encore c'est la première depuis fort longtemps, est complètement sous le choc l'oracle

– Pourtant c'est arrivé.

– Se pourrait il que c'est parce que nous sommes concernées ?

– Même si vous l'êtes c'est impossible …

– Piper a raison, on est concernées.

– Oui … C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu t'appeler Annabeth. La Chouette et la Colombe …

– Sont les animaux de nos mères divines, autrement dit Piper et moi.

– Et à la fin elles tomberont … ça veut dire …

– Ça peut tout dire voyons !

– Pas tout à fait. Vu nos rêves … ça peut signifier … la mort.

– Qui va mourir ?

Annabeth, Piper et Rachel – à travers l'appel d'Iris – se retournent en totale synchronisation, en sursaut, en étant surprise de cette intervention soudaine et discrète jusque là. En voyant qui est l'intrus, la fille d'Athéna pose sa main sur son visage, coupable.

– Et merde ...

A SUIVRE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir comme vous voulez ! ^^  
**

 **Comment vous allez ? Bien ? Moi aussi. A vrai dire je suis morte car ce chapitre j'ai passé des jours à l'écrire mais le voilà ! (ouais on s'en fout de ma vie)**

* * *

 **Par contre petite mise en garde. C'est un chapitre assez violent aussi bien au niveau du langage, que des actes. Il y a de la tortures et du sang. Je tiens vraiment à vous prévenir. Mais je n'ai pas détaillé, donc c'est pour ça que je ne mets pas en rating M.**

 **Je préviens aussi pour les fans de Reyna, veuillez m'excuser. (en fait je ne l'aime pas donc je me défoule XD) Et pour les demi dieux romains aussi. Pardon mais les romains n'ont pas un beau rôle. Mais il me fallait des méchants. Et vu que je ne les aime pas voilà XD**

* * *

 **Sinon vu qu'on est encore le 1e juillet ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON ! Et oui dans mon grand élan de générosité, je publie le jour de son anniversaire. C'est beau ça quand même.**

 **Sinon bon chapitre :) (et désolé pour le retard, pardonnez moi !)  
**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Un accueil … pour le moins chaleureux_**

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du monde, de l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique, dans une certaine colonie, la tension est à son maximum. Dans quelques heures, Gaia sera là, les romains attaqueront et détruiront tout sur leur passage. Ça sera la fin de toute chose et chacun s'y prépare.

– Nico Di Angelo, vous allez rester couché !

– Et puis quoi encore ? Gaia …

– Couché j'ai dit ! Ordre du médecin.

– Oh Tais toi Solace, rougit le jeune homme en question qui est semble-t-il en convalescence, Je dois …

– Je m'en fous. Couché ! Tu n'es même pas en état de marcher.

– Je pourrais …

– Même pas en rêve ! Tu restes là ou je t'assommes !

– Essaye toujours.

– Tu veux peut être que je remette ça. Tu te souviens ce que j'ai fait quand t'es arrivé ?

– Euh .. Ok. Je me couche. C'est l'ordre de mon médecin après tout.

– J'aime mieux ça, Prince des Enfers.

– La ferme.

Et oui. Tout le monde se prépare à la fin du monde imminente. Même ceux qui sont presque morts, et ceux qui essayent de les sauver à leurs dépens.

Mais revenons dans le temps, pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour en arriver là.

* * *

Au coucher du soleil du 30e jour du mois de juillet, soit deux jours avant le réveil définitif de Gaia et de l'apocalypse, les choses se corsent de plus en plus pour les demi dieux qu'ils soient grecs ou romains. La tension monte. L'inquiétude se fait de plus en plus présente. Des conflits apparaissent au sein des camps. Toutes ces choses entraînent des doutes sur l'avenir, sur les objectifs et les idéaux, que ce soit pour les grecs ou les romains. Ces doutes, ils ne peuvent plus les ignorer, dû à la peur qui s'agrandit de seconde par seconde, commençant à contrôler leur vie, qui semble si courte et les conduit à leur destin inéluctable. La mort accompagne Gaia. Et elle est tout près. Même pour les demi dieux les plus courageux, il y a de quoi avoir peur.

Mais ces mêmes tensions, conflits, doutes, inquiétudes se font ressentir aussi pour chaque créature magique qui peuple ce monde, qui sera peut être bientôt détruit par la Terre Mère maléfique. Que vous soyez demi dieu, nymphe, pégase ou autres, vous êtes tous sur le même bateau. Un bateau qui conduit droit vers une mort longue et douloureuse. La seule façon d'y survivre serait de s'allier. Ne dit on pas que l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami ? Mais en pratique, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cela semble même être des alliances impossibles. Pourtant cela pourrait leur seule chance de survie à tous. Donc il est vrai qu'il y a plus réjouissant comme perspective d'avenir. Le moral des troupes grecques et romaines ne peut qu'être au plus mal avec ce destin tragique qui les attend.

Justement en parlant d'avenir, Nico, Reyna et Mr Hedge, quant à eux, sont toujours en route pour la colonie avec comme bagage encombrant, l'Athéna Parthénos, à travers un vol d'ombre.

Malheureusement, à bout et ayant repoussé ses limites au-delà du possible, Nico, fils d'Hadès, sort du vol d'ombres avec ses camarades, espérant le plus près possible du camp. Sauf que ses espérances sont très loin de la réalité, lorsqu'il atterrit bien avant la frontière de la colonie … au siège des romains. Cela ne pourrait pas être plus pire.

Détrompez vous. Le pire reste à venir pour les prochaines heures.

Lorsque Nico, Reyna et Mr Hedge arrive au milieu des troupes de demi dieux du camp romain au-delà la frontière de la colonie des sangs mêlés, il est difficile de savoir qui sont les plus surpris. Surtout avec l'Athéna Parthénos qui s'est écrasé sur une catapulte romaine, secouant les alentours, soit les demi dieux et autres installations de guerre.

Après le choc à moitié passé, les romains se regroupent autour des intrus qui se retrouvent à quelques mètres de la statue d'Athéna. Pourtant ils semblent si loin du camp grec, avec tous ces romains qui leur barrent la route. Des romains surpris, mais inquiets qui peut amener à la peur et à la colère. Autrement dit, rien de très bon pour les nouveaux arrivants.

Fatigués d'avoir traverser la moitié du globe et d'avoir traverser tant d'épreuves pour amener en sécurité la statue d'Athéna au camp grec, Nico, Reyna et Mr Hedge se sont écroulés à peine qu'ils ont atterri au sein des romains. Mais ayant l'esprit vif, et ayant des réflexes hors normes l'ayant emmené à son rôle de chef, Reyna – qui est accroupie à cause de la fatigue et du choc brutal de la sortie du vol d'ombres – regarde au alentour, voyant la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Elle observe ses camarades de voyage et voit le satyre, assis reprendre son souffle bruyamment, n'ayant pas vraiment remarqué son environnement. Quant à Nico, lui, son état est pire. Il semble un cadavre, qui tient à peine sur ses jambes et qui lutte pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Et avant qu'il ne s'écroule, Reyna court vers lui et le retient. À peine tombé dans ses bras, le fils d'Hadès tombe dans les pommes. Sa peau est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, presque transparente. La jeune fille s'inquiète pour son état. Déjà avant le dernier vol d'ombres, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais là son état s'est empiré. A-t-il repoussé ses limites au-delà du possible ? C'est fort probable. Reyna se sent coupable. Un garçon si jeune devant prendre une telle responsabilité n'est pas normal. Elle aurait dû mieux le protéger. Mais maintenant ce qui est fait est fait. La seule chose qu'elle peut faire dorénavant c'est les sauver tous les trois de l'hostilité des romains. Elle est préteur au camp Jupiter. Cela devrait être plutôt simple. « Devrait » ….

Toujours en soutenant Nico, Reyna s'adresse aux demi dieux romains, qui commencent à s'approcher dangereusement d'eux, avec leurs armes.

– Baissez vos armes ! C'est moi ! Reyna ! Votre préteur !

Confus, les romains hésitent et se regardent ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ils ont entendu des choses sur la jeune fille. Des mauvaises choses. Mais en même temps, obéir aux règles et à leur supérieure, c'est dans leur nature. Alors que faire ? Attaquer ou se rendre ?

Heureusement – ou malheureusement – une personne va les aider à prendre cette décision.

– N'écoutez pas cette traîtresse ! Arrêtez les !

Reyna, ainsi que les romains se retournent tous en entendant cette voix. Alors que les demi dieux abaissent leurs armes en signe de soumission, la jeune fille, elle, fronce les sourcils et grogne de colère.

– Octave.

– Salut Reyna. Ça fait longtemps.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

– Mon devoir. Devoir dans lequel tu as abandonné pour t'allier à nos ennemis.

– Tu n'y es pas du tout. Ça ne concerne pas seulement les grecs et les romains, mais le monde entier ! Tout ceci n'est que folie, Octave. Cesse immédiatement ces attaques !

– Vous voyez ? Vous voyez ?, s'exclame-t-il en se retournant vers les demi dieux de manière théâtrale, C'est une traître ! Elle agit pour le compte des grecs !

– Non c'est faux ! Je suis venue pour la paix ! Gaia se …

– Mensonge ! Ne l'écoutez pas ! Elle essaye d'embrouiller vos esprits !

– C'est toi qui embrouille les esprits !

Octave ne se sent pas vraiment toucher par cette remarque. La situation l'amuse même, vu le sourire de psychopathe qui lance à Reyna – ce qui ne lui plaît guère. Il s'avance vers elle, doucement mais dangereusement, toujours avec ce même sourire. Reyna ne cherche même pas à le repousser, car ceci pourrait montrer son hostilité envers Octave et déclencher une guerre civile entre romains. De plus, elle maintient toujours Nico. Mais vu qu'elle sent que la situation dégénère, elle pose délicatement le fils d'Hadès, devenu un poids mort pour elle et se positionne à nouveau en face d'Octave, prête à l'affronter s'il le faut – même si elle ne veut pas en arriver là. Octave continue son avancée vers elle jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du visage de son ennemie. Et en grandissant son sourire, il lui murmure des paroles peu flatteuses.

– Vraiment ? Pourtant ce n'est pas moi la salope qui a trahi sa patrie, pour aller lécher les bottes de ceux qui l'ont rejeté.

– Répète ça !, s'énerve-t-elle en reculant d'un mètre, prête à lui refaire le portrait – ce qui a pour conséquence de rendre encore plus méfiant les demi dieux romains.

Pas du tout impressionné sur le ton menaçant de la jeune fille, Octave continue.

– Tu es sourde en plus Reyna ? Pathétique. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu es une traîtresse. D'ailleurs j'y pense …. Comment va Percy Jackson ? Avec sa salope de blondasse je suppose. Et Jason ? Il s'amuse bien avec sa putain de grecque ? Tu crois qu'il la baise combien de fois par jour ? Oh bien plus qu'avec toi je suppose. Ah c'est vrai ! Il ne t'a jamais aimé. Après tout, c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Parce que c'est ce que tu es Reyna. Une moins que rien de traître, qui cherche à baiser pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. C'est sans doute grâce à ça que tu es devenue préteur. Il t'a suffit de baiser les bonnes personnes. Sauf Jason. Jason qui est devenu inaccessible à cause, ou grâce, cela dépend du point de vue, d'une certaine grecque. C'est comment déjà son nom ? Paulie ? Pepsi ? Non … Ah oui Piper. Fille de Vénus. Hmmm … Je comprends pourquoi Jason a succombé à son charme. Il suffit qu'une fille de Vénus montre ses atouts et hop … N'importe quel mec succombe. Même Jason Grace. Oui Reyna. Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. C'est sans doute pour ça que Jason n'a jamais voulu de toi. Que la simple idée de … Tu vois … Lui donner envie de t'oublier … Oh attends ! Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé ! Il t'a oublié pour cette fille. Oh que c'est triste. Merci Junon. Il faudrait que je te fasse beaucoup d'offrandes pour ce cadeau merveilleux. Et oui Reyna. Voilà la vérité. Tu as voulu reconquérir Jason Grace, mais tu n'es juste qu'un pigeon. Oh un pigeon voyageur, mais un pigeon. Car telle est ta place Reyna. Et tu vas y rester, car tu es une moins que rien, bonne à …

Mais n'en pouvant plus de toutes ses insultes et perdant son sang froid – en partie liée à la fatigue sans doute – Reyna ne le laisse pas finir et lui donne un coup de poing au visage, le faisant tomber, ce qui choque tout le monde, Octave compris. Mais à bout, elle n'en a pas fini avec lui et se jette sur lui pour le frapper encore et encore, en hurlant sa rage. Réactifs, les demi dieux romains se précipitent sur Reyna et la séparent d'Octave. Et alors que certains la maintiennent fermement, d'autres aident Octave à se relever, qui a le visage en sang et des hématomes commençant à apparaître. Pourtant cela n'a pas enlevé ce sourire malsain qu'il a sur le visage, comme s'il attendait juste ce moment. Et croyez le, il attendait ce moment.

– Ah vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais dit ! C'est une traître, qui cherche à m'éliminer pour reprendre le pouvoir et tous nous trahir ! Je lui ai juste dit de se rendre et voyez comment elle a réagi !, dit il toujours d'une manière si théâtrale.

– ESPÈCE DE SALOPARD JE VAIS TE REFAIRE TON PORTRAIT !

– Vous voyez ?! Qu'est ce que je vous avais dit ! Arrêtez les !

Ayant tous assisté à la scène, les demi dieux romains ne doutent plus – même s'ils sont bien loin de la vérité – et suivis des fidèles d'Octave, ils se jettent sur Reyna et les autres. La jeune fille se débat autant que possible et malgré la fatigue, elle ne leur facilite pas la tâche. Alors pour la calmer pour de bon, un demi dieux romain, plutôt costaud, lui donne un coup de poing au ventre, la faisant gémir, lorsqu'elle s'écroule. Son adrénaline n'étant pas retombée tout de suite, elle ne tombe pas dans l'inconscience, mais se calme, cherchant un autre moyen de s'en sortir. Elle regarde discrètement ses camarades grecs, et gémit de culpabilité, lorsque les romains maltraitent Mr Hedge, qui essaye de se débattre en le relevant, et aussi lorsqu'ils forcent à Nico à se redresser, alors que celui ci est hors combat. Puis, elle regarde à nouveau vers Octave, avec un regard de haine, qu'elle n'a jamais lancé à qui que ce soit. Même pas aux monstres qui l'ont séparé de sa famille.

– Je vais te tuer Octave !

Mais le jeune homme n'en a que faire de ses menaces, car il continue son jeu d'acteur à la perfection.

– Sale traîtresse qui ose s'attaquer aux siens ! TRAÎTRE ! CAPTUREZ LES ET ENFERMEZ LES !

Avant que l'irréparable soit commis, Reyna essaye une dernière fois la diplomatie – même si avec sa perte de sang froid, ça s'annonce compliqué.

– Réfléchis bien Octave à ce que tu fais ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Arrête cette folie tant qu'il est temps !

– C'est tout réfléchi Reyna. Je gagne. Tu perds. C'est moi le meilleur. C'est moi le chef. Je vais tous vous éliminer. D'abord toi. Et après ces connards de grecs. Je vais tous les écraser. Mais commençons par toi. Je vais me faire un plaisir de m'occuper de toi, lui murmure-t-il.

Puis il se retourne vers les autres romains en prenant son rôle de chef très à cœur.

– Emmenez les ! Mais amenez la traître dans ma tente. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement.

– Et les deux autres ?

– A la section des prisonniers. Faites ce que vous en voulez. Je m'en fiche qu'ils vivent ou qu'ils meurent. Et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut torturer un satyre grec. Quant au fils de Pluton … Il est mignon. Amusez vous mes amis. Ils sont à vos charges. Amusez vous avant la bataille. APRÈS DEMAIN NOUS ATTAQUERONS LES GRECS ET LES ÉCRASERONS ! Alors amusez vous jusqu'à épuisement. Et ces deux là seront vos distractions. Montrez leur comment les romains accueillent les traîtres et les intrus !

– OUAIS !

– Moi je vais m'occuper de celle là. Amusons nous Reyna.

Plus tard, alors que la nuit est bien avancée – et douloureuse pour certains – on y entend les romains s'exclamaient un peu trop bruyamment et festifs pour les grecs, qui se méfient de plus en plus de cette joie anormale chez les romains, alors que l'heure de la guerre approche très vite.

Plus particulièrement dans une tente, une grande tente au milieu du camp, montrant la supériorité de la personne par rapport aux autres, on y retrouve Octave et Reyna. Le demi dieux romain a fait une autre tente à côté de la sienne – qui est encore plus grande – et l'a aménagé de sorte que ce soit une tente … de torture. En effet, à l'intérieur au milieu de la tente, Reyna est suspendue par des chaînes – qui font atrocement souffrir ses mains et ses poignets. Son armure est ôtée – par Octave, soyons clair. On y voit quelques hématomes sur son visage et du sang qui coule le long de son corps, comprenant qu'elle a été torturée. Pourtant la jeune fille ne faiblit pas et regarde toujours son nouvel ennemi avec une haine indéchiffrable – oui parce que maintenant il n'est plus question de le raisonner. Quant à Octave, amusé, tourne autour d'elle, avec toujours son couteau dans les mains, avec lequel il joue entre ses doigts. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'entre temps, Reyna essaye de se libérer des chaînes et cela marche. Alors elle cherche à faire diversion.

– Octave tu commets une grave erreur !

– Oh vraiment ?

– Libère moi ! Ensemble nous pourrons …

– Tu t'entends Reyna ? C'est pathétique. Ta trahison avec les grecs t'affaiblit. Tu étais déjà faible, mais là tu touches le fond ! Moi m'allier avec toi ? Plutôt mourir dans le Tartare.

– Ça peut s'arranger.

– Oh je vois que tu me menaces. Fort bien Reyna.

Et contre toute attente et qui a surpris grandement Reyna, Octave lance son couteau en direction de la jeune fille. N'étant pas un très grand guerrier, cette attaque n'est pas fatale, mais le couteau atterrit toute de même dans son épaule, ce qui fait hurler la jeune fille, lorsque celui ci se plante avec violence. Puis, elle gémit de douleur alors que du sang coule abondamment et malheureusement cela neutralise également son bras et cela va être compliqué à se délivrer. Octave l'aura-t-il fait exprès ?

Celui ci se rapproche doucement, prend le couteau, mais au lieu de l'enlever, il appuie dessus pour faire encore plus souffrir Reyna. Et il continue dans son provocation.

– Alors tu ne dis plus rien ?

– Espèce de fils de …

Voulant la faire taire en la torturant encore plus, il tourne le couteau dans son corps faisant grimacer Reyna, qui se refuse d'hurler pour faire plaisir à son ennemi. Si bien qu'elle se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang, canalisant la douleur.

– Attention à ce que tu dis Reyna. Çà serait dommage que tu subisses des dégâts en insultant ma mère.

– J'en subirais de toute façon.

– Oh tu apprends vite.

– Ça n'empêche pas que tu es un fils de pute Octave. Et qu'une fois …

Mais encore une fois, il ne l'a pas laissé finir – et sans doute n'aimant pas ses insultes – en la frappant au visage. Il la frappe tellement fort, qu'elle tombe dans une semi inconscience. Mais encore une fois, elle ne veut pas lui donner ce plaisir alors elle tient. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Quant à Octave, son visage démontre clairement qu'il commence à en avoir assez des menaces de Reyna et il s'irrite de plus en plus. Et dans ce cas là, il y a deux solutions : soit il fait une erreur, soit il torture encore plus fort et douloureusement. Malheureusement pour Reyna, c'est la deuxième solution. Pour autant, elle reste la fière romaine qu'elle est et Octave ne le supporte plus. Alors il s'emporte. Ce qui peut être bénéfique pour la jeune fille. Enfin pas tout de suite, vu comment il s'énerve. Cela risque d'être douloureux. Et cela va encore durer longtemps, car Octave perd vraiment patience.

– Une fois que quoi ? Vas y dis le !

– Je vais te tuer.

– Oui ça tu l'as déjà dit.

– Non, tu ignores de quoi je suis capable. La mort va te sembler tellement lointaine dès que je m'occuperais de toi.

– Pour cela, il faudrait que tu survives Reyna, dit il sèchement en retirant le couteau de son épaule avec une telle brutalité, que cette fois la jeune fille n'a pas pu s'empêcher de crier de douleur, ce qui satisfait Octave, mais pas assez à son goût.

Octave s'éloigne d'un mètre et la regarde de haut en bas, son sourire de psychopathe revenu, au détriment de Reyna. En effet, son esprit malsain semble reprendre le dessus et les tortures ne font que commencer.

– Et je ne fais que commencer à jouer avec toi.

Puis, à peine une seconde après avoir dit ça, il se rapproche à nouveau et commence à lui tailler la peau en la dépeçant comme une vulgaire viande de bétail. Il lui laisse des marques profondes à son épaule et descend jusqu'à sa poitrine. Reyna grimace de douleur, mais cela devient de plus en plus dur de résister de ne pas hurler de douleur, même pour elle.

– Tu sais, je me dis que vu que j'ai des visions dans les ours en peluche, peut être que je devrais essayer dans les tripes humaines pour avoir 200 % de chance d'écraser les grecs. Oui c'est une bonne idée. Je vais essayer sur ton joli petit corps Reyna.

Et à peine qu'il dit ça, il descend son couteau sur son ventre, prêt à l'ouvrir. Mais contre toute attente, surprenant Octave – les rôles étant inversés dorénavant – Reyna arrive à se libérer de ses chaînes – malgré que son épaule lui fait atrocement souffrir. À peine libérée, elle le frappe de toutes ses forces. Octave tombe au sol et ne semble plus bouger. Elle reste quelques secondes stoïque, reprenant son souffle dû à l'adrénaline. Puis, elle enlève les chaînes de ses poignets et se dirige vers la sortie de cet enfer, ne pensant même pas à reprendre son armure, tellement elle veut fuir cet endroit. Sauf qu'elle aura dû vérifier qu'Octave était bel et bien inconscient. En effet, juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne la sortie, elle se prend une flèche dans le dos. Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise et de douleur et s'écroule à genoux. Mais elle ne veut pas tomber dans l'inconscience tout de suite. Alors elle se relève, mais Octave s'approche d'elle et l'assomme un bon coup. Cette fois, Reyna n'a pu échapper et tombe dans les pommes. Octave la regarde avec mépris, son côté malsain devenant terrifiant.

– Comme si j'allais te laisser t'enfuir. On va s'amuser Reyna. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait sous cette armure. Je l'ai vu. Mais il y a toujours trop de choses. Voyons voir ce qu'il a en dessous.

* * *

Et Octave continue ses petits jeux de tortures, encore pendant plusieurs heures, toute la nuit. Non, ce côté ci du camp romain n'est pas vraiment le plus joyeux. Non bizarrement, le côté le plus joyeux et festif se trouve à la section des prisonniers, ce qui est assez ironique. Pourquoi ? Car certains romains prennent très à cœur les ordres (ou suggestions) d'Octave, sur le sort des prisonniers. Fort heureusement, tous les demi dieux romains ne sont pas pareils. Certains prennent du plaisir, d'autres regardent le spectacle, soit d'une manière enjouée ou dégoûtée. Au choix, cela dépend des demi dieux. Ou de quel cohorte vous appartenez. Comme la 5e par exemple, qui regarde ce spectacle affligeant avec mépris, se demandant, si vraiment ce sont leurs frères d'armes de la même Légion. Même Dakota, qui pourtant adore faire la fête, trouve que tout ceci est de très mauvais goût. Pourtant cela n'empêche pas d'autres cohortes, ou en tout cas certains centurions de ces cohortes – les autres étant trop apeurés pour dire quoique ce soit – de s'amuser avec leurs prisonniers.

Enfin s'amuser est bien grand mot lorsqu'on voit ce que Mr Hedge et Nico ont pu subir. Les centurions ont une manière bien à eux de s'amuser si on peut dire. En effet, cherchant l'humiliation chez leurs ennemis grecs capturés – ce qui a été facile vu que l'un était quasiment mort et l'autre sans énergie – les fidèles d'Octave ne sont pas allés de mains mortes pour cela.

Le pauvre Nico, qui n'était pas très conscient lorsqu'ils l'ont capturé, se retrouve humilié au possible, lorsqu'ils l'ont roué de coups, avant de lui arracher sauvagement ses vêtements. L'humiliation est totale. Ce nouveau jeu consistait à se moquer de lui en voyant son corps nu, l'humiliant, se moquant, le frappant. Au début, Nico avait repris conscience – à force de coups on finit par se réveiller, même aux portes de l'Enfer – et avait commencé à se débattre de ses tortionnaires. Mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus et il n'avait plus aucune énergie. Alors lorsqu'ils ont commencé à le déshabiller de force, il n'a même plus cherché à lutter et à laisser la mort l'envahir. L'humiliation étant telle, que la mort semble être la meilleure solution et la nouvelle amie. Et puis, il ne voulait pas assister à ça. C'est plus douloureux que la mort elle même. Alors avant même que les romains avaient fini avec lui, en se moquant et l'humiliant d'avantage, Nico Di Angelo est retombé dans l'inconscience. Et cette fois malgré les coups qu'il a subi, rien ne la fait ressurgir. Alors les moqueries et les humiliations ont continué de plus belles, mais cette fois le Fils d'Hadès – ou Pluton au choix – n'a rien entendu, et ce qui n'est peut être pas plus mal.

Finissant par être lassé de la non réactivité de leur prisonnier, les romains reportent leur attention sur le satyre – qui est enchaîné comme une bête avec notamment une chaîne autour de son cou comme une laisse – qui avait assisté à toute la scène avec impuissance. Mais malheureusement pour lui, les romains voulant passer leur frustration de ne pas avoir pu s'amuser plus avec le demi dieu grec, le satyre en a pris cher. Très cher. Si bien, qu'avec douleur et impuissant, Mr Hedge s'est vu se faire arracher les poils de ses jambes de bouc. Si vous n'êtes pas poilus, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cette douleur. C'est comme s'épiler à la cire, mais en 10 fois pire à la mode centurion romain dans la folie. Vous avez déjà vu un moitié de bouc épilé ? Non il ne vaut mieux pas. C'est un spectacle assez horrible et affligeant. De plus, ajoutons le fait que c'est une grande humiliation pour le satyre. Le pauvre Mr Hedge a hurlé pendant des heures à chaque fois qu'on faisait couler de la cire chaude de bougie sur ses jambes, avant qu'on ne lui arrache sèchement. Bien sûr, vu que c'est dans sa personnalité, il faut qu'il insulte ses tortionnaires à chaque poil arraché, ce qui a pour conséquence de recevoir des mauvais coups de la part des romains à chaque insulte prononcée. Alors le satyre ne sait pas vraiment ce qui est le plus douloureux, entre l'épilation forcée, les coups ou l'humiliation de son impuissance.

On ne peut pas dire que c'est vraiment la joie pour les prisonniers, alors que les centurions s'amusent beaucoup. Bien sûr d'autres demi dieux ont essayé de les arrêter – en surmontant leur peur – parce qu'ils allaient trop loin. Mais les fidèles d'Octave leur ont vite fait taire, soit en les menaçant, soit en les assommant, soit lors d'un duel qui a mis hors combat les rebelles. Si bien, qu'à ce stade de la nuit, Nico est complètement nu avec des bleues, hématomes partout et inconscient, et que Mr Hedge est épilé au possible et enchaîné comme une bête de foire. Et derrière tout ça, plus personne qui n'ose s'interposer, même s'ils en ont très envie comme la 5e cohorte.

De plus, les fidèles d'Octave semblent être insatiable pour humilier leurs ennemis, puisque lorsqu'ils ont fini de torturer physiquement le satyre, ils veulent continuer à l'humilier et le remettre là où est censé être sa place, c'est à dire si bas dans la hiérarchie romaine. Mr Hedge n'en a pas fini de souffrir sous le plus grand plaisir de ses tortionnaires.

Alors voulant encore plus l'humilier avec ses pattes de bouc nues, les centurions fidèles le forcent à danser pour leur offrir un spectacle tantôt beau pour certains tantôt affligeant et méprisant pour d'autres. Ils tirent la chaîne qui orne le cou du satyre d'un coup sec, si bien que celui ci – déjà à bout de forces – s'écroule sur le sol, plus particulièrement dans la boue. Ce qui évidemment renforce les moqueries des demi dieux – ou de la peine ou pitié au choix. Malgré tout, Mr Hedge est un satyre fier, alors même humilié, torturé, moqué, réduit comme une bête de foire, bonne à amuser la galerie, il se relève. Il se relèvera toujours jusqu'à la mort. Car c'est ainsi que fonctionne Mr Hedge. C'est ainsi qu'il vit. Alors, même couvert de boue, et d'hématomes, avec une chaîne en guise de laisse, il se relève, toujours en regardant ses ennemis avec un regard aussi noir qu'un satyre puisse faire.

Mais cela n'impressionne nullement ses tortionnaires, qui continuent à l'humilier, voulant qu'il danse pour eux et les distrait. Cependant, même un satyre a sa fierté et là c'est trop. Alors il s'y refuse. Et les romains comptent bien lui faire payer. En effet, à peine tente-t-il de résister et de se défaire de cette laisse en métal, tout en refusant de servir de distraction, qu'un demi dieu romain, dos à lui, le frappe avec son fouet. Mr Hedge gémit avant de s'écrouler à nouveau dans la boue. Il se redresse et regarde avec haine, le visage arrogant du jeune homme, qui vient de le fouetter. Voyant qu'il se relève, le demi dieu fouette à nouveau le dos du pauvre satyre, qui encore une fois tombe, mais cette fois, réussit à mieux résister. Amusés, d'autres fidèles d'Octave tirent sur la chaîne, ce qui fait que malgré ses efforts, Mr Hedge tombe encore dans la boue, l'humiliant encore. Le satyre rage contre ces demi dieux, mais aussi contre lui même, devant tant d'impuissance et de faiblesse, et aussi n'ayant pas réussi à sauver son camarade Nico. Il aurait voulu qu'il puisse échapper à l'humiliation qu'il a subi, mais en vain. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les romains seraient allés jusque là sur un pauvre garçon de 14 ans. Apparemment, il était loin de la vérité. Les fidèles d'Octave sont aussi pourris qu'Octave lui même. Mr Hedge en fait l'expérience. Une mauvaise expérience. Alors il enrage sur eux et sur lui.

Mais les centurions tortionnaires n'en ont pas fini avec lui. Ils tirent à nouveau sur la chaîne le maintenant le cou. Cette fois le satyre est vraiment à bout de forces, du coup il ne résiste pas longtemps, et se fait traîner sur plusieurs mètres dans la saleté, la terre, la boue tandis que les romains en rient en se moquant, faisant référence que c'est là sa place. Même pour Mr Hedge, cela commence à devenir fort compliqué à tenir bon aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Déjà que par moment ce n'est pas facile d'être un satyre, mais si en plus des demi dieux romains méprisants le montrent en adorant l'humiliation de satyre, il y a de quoi avoir des pensées sombres et de tomber dans la dépression. Et hélas, voilà ce qui commence à se passer pour Mr Hedge. Il ne va pas tenir très longtemps comme ça. Même lui le sait.

Mais malgré tout, il se relève, sauf qu'à la différence, il n'a plus ce regard de haine, mais un regard de pitié, d'abattu. Les romains ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Mr Hedge est brisé.

Le satyre grec essaye de se tenir debout et de bouger ses pattes nues. Sauf qu'en les voyant, sa rage reprend le dessus et il refuse de se prêter au jeu des romains. Et avec une montée d'adrénaline, il se débat à nouveau. Mais en commençant à être lassés de la résistance, les centurions passent à la vitesse supérieure. Et pour qu'ils lèvent les pattes plus haut – pour avoir une image ridicule d'une danse de satyre – ils leur tirent des flèches ou couteaux à ses pattes. Pour pouvoir survivre et éviter encore plus d'endommagement sur ses pattes, Mr Hedge lève haut les pattes et entre dans le jeu des romains, sans le vouloir. Cette scène ridicule et humiliante a l'effet escompté car les centurions explosent de rire à s'en rouler par terre. Ce qui rend la scène encore plus affligeante et tragique.

– Allez la faune montre nous comment tu danses !, s'exclame un romain à la chevelure rousse.

– Il est bien mieux sans poil, tu ne trouves pas ?, affirme une romaine blonde en se moquant ouvertement

– Cela a un style.

Cependant les remarques de ses ennemis ne lui plaisent guère et il s'énerve en se débattant à nouveau.

– Bande de fils de chiens de vauriens, je vais vous …

N'aimant pas être interrompu et voulant le faire taire, un demi dieu romain le regarde de haut et avec mépris.

– Tu recommences le faune ? Très bien ! Vas y Théodore.

Le dit Théodore le frappe à nouveau avec son fouet, faisant tomber à nouveau Mr Hedge sur le sol crasseux. Et encore une fois, ils tirent sur la chaîne pour le faire redresser et le même schéma se produit pour ce pauvre satyre, devant l'hilarité de ses tortionnaires.

Mais contre toute folie – ou dernier espoir de survie, à choisir – Mr Hedge, préfèrent finalement lui tenir tête, que se prêter à leur jeu – même si cela inclut de se prendre des couteaux dans ses pattes. De toute façon, elles sont déjà meurtries à son maximum alors une blessure de plus ou de moins.

Pourtant cela n'a pas l'air d'impressionner les romains. Au contraire, ça les amuse encore plus.

– Allez danse sale bête de foire !

– Plutôt mourir !

– Ça va arriver mais avant amusons nous. ALLEZ !

Cependant, fatigué par ces petits jeux, un centurion fidèle à Octave finit par s'interposer.

– Tuez le tout de suite. On s'en fout de ce faune.

Le romain qui torture Mr Hedge depuis le début se retourne vers son camarade d'un air outré.

– Tu rigoles, on s'amuse !

– Occupons nous plutôt du fils de Pluton. Il est plus dangereux.

– Tu veux faire quoi d'autres ? On l'a battu et humilié. Regarde ! Il est nu comme un vers. Et puis c'est même pas drôle, il est vite tombé dans l'inconscience avant même qu'on s'amuse.

– Il y a d'autres façons de s'amuser.

– Tu veux faire quoi d'autres ? Le violer ?

– C'est une possibilité.

– Non mais je déconnais mec ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ? C'est un gosse ! À moins que tu sois pédophile et gay !

– La pédophile existe que si je suis majeur. Or je suis …

– La ferme ! Là n'est pas la question ! C'est un gosse ! Après si c'était une fille plus âgée je ne dis pas mais … Ouais comme la fille blonde. La putain de Jackson. Elle avait l'air bien bonne. Je …

Commençant à en avoir plus que marre de ces gamineries et de cette barbarie – qui s'installe de plus en plus depuis qu'Octave a pris le pouvoir – un centurion de la 1e cohorte se lève et s'interpose dans la querelle, voulant aussi stoppé ces tortures, qui a trop duré. Même si cela inclut de se battre avec ces camarades. Mais cela a trop duré et vu son énervement, cela se voit.

– Non mais vous vous entendez bande de fils de chiens ! Comment osez vous ? Certes ce sont nos ennemis, mais le viol sur un enfant ou une fille est un crime odieux, même contre nos ennemis ! Le premier qui fourre sa queue sur ce garçon, je la coupe moi même avant de lui forcer à la bouffer. Vu ?

– Ça va on rigole !

– Non. Je ne suis pas sûr que Théophile rigolait.

– En quoi ça t'intéresse Jérôme ?

– T'agresse sexuellement le fils de Pluton, je te massacre. Vu ?

– Octave a dit …

– Je m'en fous de ce qu'il a dit. Il y a des limites. Et le viol est bien au-delà de la rigolade.

– J'ai le droit de m'amuser comme je veux.

– Force à danser le faune si tu veux, mais interdit sur …

– Tu vas me l'empêcher peut être ?

– S'il le faut.

– J'aimerais bien voir ça.

– Tu veux jouer à ça ?

– Quand tu veux, vaurien.

Avec cet échange tendu au maximum, les romains reculent d'un pas sachant pertinemment ce qui va suivre. Même Mr Hedge l'a senti. Les deux romains se toisent méchamment du regard, leurs mains sur leurs armes. La tension est à son comble. Les romains n'osent plus bouger, ni respirer. Cette fête vire à la catastrophe, mais n'est ce pas toujours le cas ? Probablement.

Les deux demi dieux restent encore quelques secondes en face à face, avant que le dit Jérôme ferme les yeux, soupire et sourit.

– Finalement ça se concorde bien.

– Que veux tu dire ?

– Ton prénom. Théophile. Ça rime avec pédophile. C'est dans ta nature.

– ESPÈCE DE…

Théophile dégaine son épée et charge à toute vitesse sur son ancien camarade, alors que celui ci a toujours les yeux fermés. Alors qu'il allait lui asséner un coup fatal, Jérôme ouvre les yeux, dégaine son épée, et dans un mouvement rapide et vif, il lui coupe la main, qui tenait l'épée. Tout ceci en quelques secondes, avant de ranger son épée dans son fourreau, d'une attitude un peu trop zen aux yeux des demi dieux qui sont choqués (même Mr Hedge).

Quant à Théophile, après sa main découpée, il hurle à la mort, tenant son moignon, pour stopper l'hémorragie, bien que cela semble trop tard, vu tout le sang qui a giclé sur le sol, sur lui et Jérôme. Puis, il s'écroule à genoux, tout en souffrant atrocement.

– Donc je disais, touche à cet enfant grec, je te tue. Je vais juste me contenter de ça. Va soigner ça. On en aura besoin pour la guerre à venir.

Puis Jérôme s'éloigne. Mais Théophile, fou de rage, n'a pas dit son dernier mot. En effet, il est tellement aveuglé par la haine, qu'il en a perdu la raison. C'est alors qu'il ramasse son épée avec son autre main, et se précipite vers son nouvel ennemi. Sauf, que Jérôme a senti le coup venir. Alors il a dégainé à nouveau son épée, a esquivé l'attaque maladroite de Théophile, a tourné sur lui même et en hurlant sa rage, lui a éventré le ventre. Cet acte a pour effet de faire sortir toutes ses tripes pour les faire tomber sur le sol. L'odeur et la vue de ses tripes rendent malades tous les spectateurs, qui n'osent plus bouger. Quant à Théophile, il se tient le ventre – du moins ce qu'il en reste – et s'écroule à genoux. Jérôme voulant l'achever rapidement – ou voulant qu'il souffre encore plus – se place derrière lui, met son épée sous sa gorge pour la trancher, mais se ravise au dernier moment en le décapitant, vite fait bien fait, net et précis. Le corps décapité de Théophile tombe alors avec fracas, écœurant toute l'assemblée, par toute cette horreur.

Puis le vainqueur se retourne vers les autres romains avec toujours la tête de son ancien camarade dans les mains.

– Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il quelque chose à dire ?

Trop apeurés pour dire que ce soit, le reste des romains recule d'un pas, surtout en voyant la tête décapitée de leur ancien camarade dans les mains de son meurtrier. Il y a de quoi paralyser.

Prenant ce silence apeuré pour une réponse, Jérôme jette la tête de Théophile près du reste du corps et rengaine son épée.

– Bien.

Voulant changer de sujet avec en plus cette ambiance devenue pesante, le demi dieu romain qui torturait Mr Hedge revient à la charge.

– Bon le faune on en était où ?

Sentant que sa sentence et ses souffrances vont continuer, Mr Hedge finit par s'y résigner pour ne pas finir comme ce romain. Cependant, il espère qu'ils auront un peu de clémence s'il leur demande de laisser tranquille Nico, qui est toujours inconscient, ce qui l'inquiète beaucoup.

– D'accord je vais le faire ! Mais à une condition ! Libérez au moins le garçon. Il est inconscient !

– Tu crois que je vais négocier avec un faune ! Et non il reste.

– Rhabillez le au moins !

– Non.

– Il est peut être en train de mourir !

– Ce n'est plus notre problème. Tu vas nous servir de distraction de gré ou de force.

– Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire !, s'énerve-t-il à nouveau.

– Toi non plus le faune. Et si on coupait ses cornes aussi ? Il parle encore trop pour un monstre.

– Quoi ?! Non …

– Bonne idée. On va te les faire bouffer. Allez cherchez des scies.

– N'essayez même pas bande de …

– Et faites le taire, il me fatigue.

Mr Hedge avait l'intuition que sa souffrance ne faisait que commencer. Et il s'avère que c'était vrai. Cependant, ce petit jeu ne fait rire dorénavant que son tortionnaire, car les autres demi dieux, trop refroidis par le combat qui a tué Théophile, se sont tous éclipsés, préférant essayer de dormir. Seulement essayer vu la scène qui s'est déroulée sous leurs yeux, qui va sans doute les traumatiser pendant très longtemps.

Pourtant une cohorte considère que cela a assez duré. Alors c'est dans la section de la 5e, que les demi dieux se réunissent.

– Dakota ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Ça ne peut plus durer !

– Maya que veux tu faire ? Tu veux finir comme Théophile ?

– Non mais …

– Alors reste à ta place.

– Et si on allait chercher de l'aide chez les grecs ? Ils pourraient les libérer, propose Bobby.

– Non mais t'es pas bien ! On est en train de les assiéger ! On ne peut pas …

– Et pourquoi pas ? C'est peut être la meilleure idée et la meilleure chance pour ces grecs !

– On ne se mêle pas !

– C'est ce que Percy ferait !

Après l'exclamation de la petite Maya, le silence règne au sein de la cohorte. Maya est une petite fille avec une chevelure de feu et bouclée. Elle a les yeux marrons et des tâches de rousseur sur tout le visage. Elle est la plus petite du groupe, mais elle sait s'imposer. Lorsque Percy était avec eux, il était son idole et maintenant elle essaye toujours de faire en sorte qu'il soit fier d'elle. Comme elle, elle est fière de l'avoir connu et fréquenté.

– Maya écoute …, soupire Dakota.

– Non toi écoute ! Percy nous a aidé alors que tout le monde nous laissait tomber ! Il a fait en sorte que la 5e cohorte renaisse ! On a une dette envers lui. Ce sont ses amis ! Et on doit les aider !

– Dakota, j'ai peur que Maya a raison.

– Je sais je sais. Très bien. Voilà ce qu'on va faire.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, soit 3 heures avant le lever de soleil, un groupe de romain s'éclipse du campement pour se diriger vers la frontière avec les grecs. Ce groupe est constitué de Maya – en tête – Bobby et un autre romain assez baraqué, du nom de Karl. Le groupe s'infiltre discrètement au camp grec, cherchant à être le plus discret possible des romains, qui montent la garde. C'était un truc que Jason Grace leur avait appris, lorsqu'il était encore préteur parmi eux.

Une fois qu'ils ont passé la frontière, ils se montrent au grand jour. Hélas pour eux, avant même qu'ils n'arrivent à réagir, ils tombent sur une demi déesse plutôt impressionnante. Celle ci au début surprise, hurle en s'attaquant à eux et sonne l'alerte. Avant que la catastrophe n'arrive, Maya dresse un foulard blanc.

– Drapeau blanc ! Drapeau blanc !

La demi déesse se calme un peu, mais ne les écoute pas pour autant. C'est à ce moment qu'arrive un centaure en galopant, ayant entendu les cris, qui est accompagné par un demi dieu blond.

– Que se passe-t-il Clarisse ?

– Ah Chiron, Will. Des intrus ! Des espions romains sans doute !

– Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! On vient en paix !

– Pourquoi on vous croira ? REPOUSSEZ LES !

– Non attendez ! On n'est pas comme les autres romains ! On est des amis de Percy Jackson !

– N'importe quel romain peut dire ça.

– On sait qu'il avait perdu la mémoire à cause de Junon … Euh Héra et que la seule chose dont il se souvenait c'est d'Annabeth, sa petite amie. Que Junon a envoyé Jason avec la même perte de mémoire pour que grecs et romains s'allient contre Gaia. Percy et Jason ont fini par le croire aussi. C'est pourquoi Reyna, notre préteur s'est alliée avec vous et Nico Di Angelo, fils de Pluton, avec un faune … Satyre je veux dire, pour ramener la statue de Mi … Athéna. Ceci devant permettre la réconciliation des grecs et romains et repoussant Gaia.

– Clarisse attends. Elle dit vrai. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel romain qui dirait ça, affirme Chiron.

– Admettons le. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

– Je m'appelle Maya, fille de Vulcain. Avec la 5e cohorte, on tenait à vous informer de nouvelles graves.

– Et qu'est ce …

– Clarisse laisse la finir.

– Vos amis sont arrivés avec la statue.

– Quoi?! Mais …

– Elle est cachée par nos catapultes. Elle s'est écrasée sur notre campement, je ne sais pas trop comment. Mais en tout cas le fils de Pluton, avec le satyre et Reyna se sont vite faits encerclés par les romains et se sont fait capturés.

– QUOI?!

– Et Octave, ainsi que ses plus fidèles sujets les torturent avec plaisir. Le fils de Pluton … je ne sais pas combien de temps, il va résister.

– POURQUOI NE PAS NOUS AVOIR PRÉVENU TOUT DE SUITE !?, s'exclame Clarisse en hurlant, voulant étriper tous les romains qu'elle croise, et pourquoi pas les intrus pour commencer.

– Et comment on l'aurait fait ? Les demi dieux les tenaient. Là ils dorment tous, du coup on en a profité pour s'éclipser pour vous prévenir. Vous devez les sauver, sinon ils mourront. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait voulu Percy.

– Pourquoi vous avez une telle admiration pour Jackson ?

– Il nous a sauvé. On a une dette envers lui. Et je pense qu'il a raison. On doit s'allier.

– Et si c'était un piège ?

– Je vais rester en otage pour ma bonne foi. La 5e cohorte prépara le terrain et vous aidera à délivrer vos amis. Vous devez aussi récupérer la statue pour la transporter là où est sa place.

– Et comment on fait ça ?

– On peut utiliser les pégases. À plusieurs, ils pourront la déplacer sans que les romains nous gênent, intervient pour la première fois Will.

– Oui c'est une idée.

– On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Le soleil se lève dans 3h et les romains vont se réveiller.

– On se retrouve dans une heure près de la statue.

– Elle se trouve à l'est de notre campement.

– Fort bien. On se retrouve là bas dans une heure. Toi tu vas rester là au cas où.

– Oui.

– A dans une heure.

– Attendez!

– Quoi encore ?

– J'aurais un dernier service à demander.

– Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus !

– Laisse Clarisse. Qu'y a-t-il Maya ?

– Reyna. Libérez la s'il vous plaît.

– Pourquoi on ferait ça ?

– Elle est entre les mains d'Octave, c'est celui qui dirige cette guerre. Sans doute sous ses tortures. Elle a aidé votre ami à venir avec la statue. Elle peut vous être utile dans la guerre et dans une rébellion contre Octave. Et il le sait. C'est peut être la seule façon d'éviter cette guerre inutile et de s'allier contre le véritable ennemi : Gaia.

– On ne peut pas avoir confiance.

– Pas obligé. Mais l'alliance est de rigueur si on veut survivre.

– Maya a raison. Cette romaine peut nous être utile, si elle est leur chef. Clarisse …

– Très bien. Je m'en occuperais.

– Merci.

– Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Car la guerre avec les romains peut arriver plus vite que prévu, si ça rate. Et on pourrait tous mourir d'ici une heure.

– Je préfère mourir avec mes convictions que vivre en tant qu'esclave.

– Je t'aime bien finalement. Quel âge as tu ?

– 14 ans.

– Tu es bien sage pour une fille de Vulcain.

– J'essaye de m'imaginer ce que ferait Percy à ma place.

– C'est un comble. Jackson qui sert de modèle. Il peut être utile finalement cet idiot.

Maya sourit à cette remarque, ce qui fait aussi sourire Clarisse. Qui sait que peut être qu'une nouvelle amitié est possible.

* * *

Comme convenu, une équipe de sauvetage se compose avec Clarisse – en chef des opérations – Connor et Travis – pour faire diversion – de Malcom – en stratège – et des fils d'Apollon et d'Arès. En tout, le groupe est composé de 10 demi dieux, prêts à l'infiltration et au sauvetage.

En parallèle, guidés par Chiron, BlackJack et une vingtaine de pégases attendent le signal pour accomplir leur mission à savoir le transport de l'Athéna Parthénos. Des demi dieux vont les accompagner, pour qu'ils puissent nouer la corde accrochée aux pégases, à la statue. Même Kitty reste à l'affût, au cas où ils auraient besoin d'aide.

Will et son équipe de médecins sont aussi prêts à intervenir, car si l'état de leurs amis est aussi grave que les romains disent, il va falloir les soigner et les sauver au plus vite.

Toute la colonie a eu vent de la nouvelle, et ils sont tous à l'affût, prêts à aider leurs compagnons. Des membres de leur famille vont enfin rentrer chez eux. Et la plus heureuse c'est sans doute la femme de Mr Hedge, surtout qu'on ne lui a pas dit qu'il s'est fait torturé. Mieux vaut préserver une femme enceinte.

À l'heure prévue, le groupe de sauvetage et de transports se dirige vers le lieu de rendez vous.

* * *

Il a fallu deux heures avant que le groupe ne revienne. Oui deux heures, car bien entendu il y a eu des complications. Des demi dieux ont été blessés, mais personne tués. Les pégases ont transporté l'Athéna Parthénos, mais BlackJack s'est faite tiré dessus et s'apprêter à chuter, lorsque Kitty l'a rattrapé et l'a ramené en sécurité à la colonie.

Mais le plus important, le groupe de Clarisse a réussi à libérer les prisonniers, même Reyna – malgré la réticence de Clarisse. Elle l'a trouvé inconsciente toujours dans la tente d'Octave – ce qui était le plus dangereux – mais lorsqu'elle a vu ses blessures et sa nudité – ne doutant pas de ce qui s'est passé – elle n'a pas réfléchi et l'a libéré pour la ramener à la colonie, en sécurité.

Quant aux autres du groupe, ils ont trouvé Mr Hedge, enchaîné comme une bête et les blessures de ses tortures, ainsi que Nico toujours suspendu par des chaînes, complètement nus, tous les deux. Avalant leur rage que leurs compagnons ont subi ça, ils se sont pressés de les ramener à leur maison.

Cela n'a pas été une mince affaire, car les romains ont commencé à se réveiller et à s'agiter, malgré la diversion de la 5e cohorte. Mais au bout de deux heures, ils ont réussi et tout le monde est rentré à la colonie. Les romains n'ont pas pu les suivre. De toute façon, avec la diversion pour fuir des Frères Alatir, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le courage de le faire, voulant réparer les dégâts avant la guerre qui se prépare. Même si cela enrage Octave. Mais il se dit qu'il passera ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est alors qu'ils rentrent tous, et se dirigent vers l'équipe de Will. Clarisse transporte Reyna, qui est toujours inconsciente, alors qu'un fils d'Apollon transporte Nico toujours inconscient et que des fils d'Arès aide Mr Hedge.

– Will ! Occupe toi de lui ! Son état m'inquiète.

Le fils d'Apollon, qui a ôté son T shirt – montrant ses abdos et son torse musclé – à cause de la sueur et de la chaleur en ce matin du 31 juillet (oui car même très tôt le matin, il fait très chaud), se retourne vivement et se précipite vers son demi frère, qui dépose délicatement le fils d'Hadès au sol, ayant peur de le briser en mille morceaux. Son demi frère s'écarte avec inquiétude et regarde Will agir. Celui ci, d'abord choqué par l'état du garçon – et qu'il soit nu – se met vite en mouvement pour le soigner, se demandant vraiment ce qu'ils ont pu faire. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser plus, car il ne sent aucun pouls. Commençant à devenir très inquiet aussi, il pose sa tête contre le torse de Nico cherchant les battements de son cœur. Il écarquille les yeux de choc.

– Allez Nico ne me fais pas ça ! Ne laisse pas ces fils de pute s'en sortir. Tu dois vivre !

Après cela, Will pose ses lèvres sur celles de Nico et commence le bouche à bouche. Il s'écarte et commence le massage cardiaque.

– Allez Nico ! Vas y ! Reviens !

Il redépose ses lèvres sur Nico pour du bouche à bouche. Il s'écarte à nouveau et refait un massage cardiaque.

– Montre leur qui tu es, fils d'Hadès !

À nouveau, il pose ses lèvres et refait un bouche à bouche, avec toute la conviction dont il est capable.

– Ne les laisse pas gagner ! VIS ! NICO ! VIS !

Et encore une fois, il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Nico, en y mettant toutes ses forces et sa volonté de le sauver, pour que Nico Di Angelo vive.

Mais cette fois, un truc bizarre se produit, un truc qui ne s'est jamais produit lorsque Will soignait quelqu'un. En effet, sans même qu'il ne s'en rend compte, Will s'illumine de la même lumière que le soleil. C'est comme un effet magique, comme si toute sa volonté s'était transformée dans cette lumière et se transmet à travers le corps de Nico – alors qu'il fait toujours du bouche à bouche. Et cela a pour conséquence que le corps de Nico recommence à avoir une meilleure couleur que celle qu'il avait. Comme si la vie reprenait sa place. Et au fur et à mesure, la lumière s'estompe, avec les forces de Will – qui ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte, sauf ceux qui ont assisté à la scène. Il s'écarte essoufflé – il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il met ça sur le compte des bouches à bouches – et prend le visage de Nico entre ses mains et lui murmure.

– Allez Nico ! Allez Prince des enfers. VIS !

Et contre toute attente, ce qui surprend Will et le reste, Nico se met à tousser, signe que la vie a repris ses droits. Will le regarde, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et souffle de soulagement.

Nico fronce les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir les yeux doucement. Au début, il voit flou, mais aperçoit une lumière pure et apaisante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aime cette lumière.

– J'ai fait un rêve.

Comprenant qu'il est encore dans les vapes, et désorienté, Will ne le coupe pas et lui laisse le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

– J'ai rêvé … D'une grande lumière. Le soleil. C'était chaud et agréable. C'était bon. C'était bien. Je me sentais bien.

Will écarquille les yeux avant de rire, ce qui fait reprendre les esprits à Nico, qui ne comprend pas où il se trouve.

– Je … Solace ?

– Salut Di Angelo. Je te remercie pour le compliment.

– De … De quoi ?

– La grande lumière, le soleil où tu te sentais bien. C'était moi.

– Que …

– Oui c'est confus je sais. Tu m'as pris pour une lumière douce et réconfortante. Alors merci.

– Je … J'ai dit tout haut ?!, s'exclame de peur Nico.

– Et oui Prince des enfers.

– Je … Où suis je ?

– A la maison. A la colonie. Bienvenue chez toi Nico.

Décidément, le fils d'Hadès comprend de moins en moins de ce qui se passe. Il est encore pas mal désorienté, et recommence seulement à reprendre conscience de ses sens. Et c'est là qu'il remarque la position gênante dans laquelle il se trouve. Il rougit atrocement, ce qui renforce l'inquiétude de Will qui se demande s'il n'est pas très souffrant, bien que maintenant conscient.

– Euh … Solace ?

– Oui ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien …

– Euh … Oui … Non … Euh … Pourquoi t'es …

– De quoi ?

– T'es … torse nu ?

Le fils d'Apollon regarde vers son torse avant de regarder Nico avec malice.

– Tu baves devant mon corps de rêve ?

– Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je … Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là !?

– J'essaye de te sauver la vie. En d'autres termes, t'étais mort et je t'ai ramené. Enfin pas vraiment mort vu que je n'aurais pas pu te faire revenir, mais voilà t'es sorti de l'inconscience.

– Comment ça ? Comment … ?

– Du bouche à bouche, mon petit Nico. À ton avis comment ?

– QUOI !?

– Fais pas ton timide, tout va bien, le taquine Will.

– Je ne fais pas mon timide mais … Pourquoi t'es sur moi comme ça !?

Will, ne comprenant pas tout de suite, où il veut en venir, regarde dans quelle position, il se trouve. Et en effet, pris par sa volonté de le sauver, il s'est un peu emballé et s'est retrouvé en califourchon sur Nico, sachant qu'il est torse nu et Nico … Nu en dessous d'une veste, cachant ses parties génitales.

Will, au début, ouvre la bouche, mais aucun ne sort. Cependant, il passe vite son état surpris, et regarde avec malice Nico, qui déglutit.

– Oh ça ? C'est rien. Je te tiens chaud.

– Oui … Bah … Non … Mais …

– Détends toi je te taquine Di Angelo, rigole Will.

– Très drôle.

– Mais tu veux peut être que je tienne plus chaud ? Après tout, je suis médecin. Je suis là pour aider, dit il malicieusement en se penchant plus sur le corps de Nico, torse contre torse et son visage tout près du jeune garçon. Trop près même du point de vue de Nico, qui en perd ses moyens.

– On ne vous dérange pas ?

Will se redresse à cette voix – alors que Nico soupire de soulagement, rouge de gêne.

– Je vérifiais si son pouls allait mieux.

– En mettant ta langue au fond de sa gorge ?, taquine son demi frère.

– Si Di Angelo le veut.

– NON !, s'exclame un peu trop précipitamment Nico, ce qui fait rire Will.

– Ton pouls va beaucoup mieux. Tu as repris des couleurs, même si je te trouve encore bien pâle. Tu as sans doute des côtés brisés et fêlés. Tes muscles sont lourds. Et les hématomes sont méchants. Tu ne pourras pas bouger avant un moment. Mais avec du repos et des bons soins, tu seras remis sur pieds.

– Quoi ? Que ? Comment ?

– Je suis médecin Nico. Tu croyais que je faisais quoi ? T'agressais sexuellement ? Avec tout ce que tu viens de vivre, c'est la dernière chose que je ferais.

– Mais …

– Tu n'allais pas te laisser faire. Alors j'ai fait diversion, pendant que je t'auscultais, sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

– Je … Impressionnant.

– Merci.

Nico écarquille les yeux de surprise et rougit à nouveau de gêne.

– J'ai encore dit ça tout haut ?

– Et oui mon petit Nico.

– La ferme Solace.

Will sourit avant de se redresser. Nico a voulu l'imiter, mais comme l'a si bien dit son médecin, il ne peut plus bouger, ce qui le frustre.

– Je te l'avais dit.

– La ferme.

Puis, le médecin se tourne vers son demi frère.

– Emmène le à l'infirmerie. Je vais te rejoindre une fois que je me serais occupée de la romaine. Son état m'inquiète aussi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le fils d'Apollon porte à nouveau Nico délicatement dans ses bras, bien qu'il est réticent, il ne résiste pas, vu qu'il ne peut pas.

– Au fait Will ? Bien joué. C'est toi le meilleur.

Le médecin sourit à son demi frère, en le voyant se diriger vers l'infirmerie, avant de se retourner vers les autres médecins.

– Occupez vous des blessés. J'ai vu que BlackJack était aussi blessée. Il faut la soigner. Percy ou même Annabeth nous tuera s'il lui arrivait malheur.

– D'accord Will.

Une fois que tout le monde part à ses occupations, Chiron s'approche du jeune médecin.

– Bon boulot Will. Tu as probablement sauvé le jeune Nico.

– Pour combien de temps ? Son état m'inquiète. Je pense qu'avant même de s'être fait capturé et torturé, il était déjà aux portes de la mort. S'il continue à faire des folies, il va disparaître.

– Avec toi, il est entre de bonnes mains.

– C'est une demande pour que je veille sur lui ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander pour ça.

– En effet. Et Clarisse ?

– Elle est retournée surveiller les frontières et ramener la jeune Maya à son campement. Et peut être même remercier les romains qui nous ont aidé.

– Faut pas rêver.

– Tout est possible Will avec les temps qui courent. Ça va être une longue journée. Mieux vaut se préparer.

– D'accord.

– Veille sur nos blessés et Nico Di Angelo.

– Comptez sur moi Chiron. Il va vivre, dit il en se dirigeant vers Reyna, qui est toujours inconsciente avec un corps meurtri.

– Sans doute Will. Mais pour combien de temps ?, murmure Chiron avec une expression peinée, comme ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Quelques temps après, Will avec quelques uns de ses demi frères et sœurs, ont fini par sauver de la mort Reyna et l'ont transporté à l'infirmerie. Will a chargé Vanessa, sa demi soeur qui a un an de moins que lui, de veiller sur elle, et de faire en sorte qu'elle ne meurt pas – son état étant grave. Et il lui a demandé de le prévenir dès qu'elle se réveillera.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Will repart dans le chambre de Nico. Lorsqu'il entre, il le voit endormi. Ayant un doute, il vérifie qu'il n'est pas retombé dans l'inconscience, voire mort. Mais quand il s'avère que Nico respire bien, et dort tout simplement, Will soupire de soulagement et commence à soigner ses blessures. Son demi frère a eu la bonne initiative de le rhabiller pour plus de respect envers le garçon. En pensant à ça, Will sent la colère monter en lui. Un jour, il fera payer ceux qui lui ont fait ça. Il le jure. Mais pour l'heure, il faut qu'il le soigne et le garde en vie. C'est sa priorité.

Will a passé la matinée à le soigner, vérifier son pouls et veiller sur lui. Et pendant ce temps, Nico n'a fait que dormir. Et même lorsqu'il était un peu agité dans son sommeil, il l'a rassuré et bizarrement, cela a semblé calmé le jeune garçon.

Sauf qu'à un moment, Will s'était absenté pour aller chercher d'autres pansements, et Nico avait fait un cauchemar. Ce cauchemar l'a réveillé en sursaut, malgré l'énorme fatigue qui l'oppressait. Complètement désorienté, il ne sait pas où il se trouve et s'apprête à sortir du lit, lorsque deux bras rassurants l'entourent et le calment.

– On se calme Nico. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici.

– Will … Je veux dire Solace ?

– Tu peux m'appeler Will, ça ne me dérange pas. Comment tu te sens ?

– Je … Fatigué, finit par se confier Nico. Il a une telle facilité à s'exprimer avec Will, que le jeune garçon en fut troublé, mais apaisé en même temps.

– Alors repose toi. Je veille sur toi.

– C'est vrai ?

– Toujours.

– Merci … Will, dit il en finissant par se rendormir, la fatigue étant plus forte.

– De rien Nico, sourit Will en lui caressant doucement la joue, ce qui a pour effet instinctif de faire sourire le fils d'Hadès dans son sommeil.

Will agrandit son sourire et l'embrasse sur son front, ne pensant même plus que peut être tout ça va se terminer dans quelques heures. Il veut juste profiter de ces derniers instants. Rester avec Nico Di Angelo jusqu'à la dernière seconde de sa vie. Il s'en fait la promesse.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Et Voilà ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :) J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre (et non Emma pas à cause des tortures mais du Solangelo XD)**

 **Donc au prochain chapitre, on retourne du côté de l'Argo ! (J'essaierais d'être plus régulière, mais ce n'est pas gagné xD)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Comment allez vous en ce 1e août ? Jour funeste où Gaia se réveille attention (mon humour c'est de la merde). Et en ce jour funeste, je publie un nouveau chapitre. Et oui ! Histoire de fêter ça. Un peu glauque dit comme ça, mais bon xD  
**

 **Donc ce chapitre, j'ai du le couper en deux, car il était beaucoup trop long (presque 18 000 mots). Donc on a un chapitre sentimental (celui là) et le prochain sera tourné que sur l'action. J'espère que celui là vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

Krokmou Emma : Hello toi ! Alors prête pour un nouveau chapitre ? Oui t'es jamais prête avec moi je sais. Mais avoue que tu l'attendais celui là. BAH LE VOILA !  
Donc qu'est ce que j'ai retenu de ta review ? Que t'es une vraie fangirl du solangelo. XD A un point incroyable xD Là il n'y a pas mais du percabeth. Vas tu survivre ? :p Bizarrement j'ai un doute. BONNE LECTURE SALE FOLLE DINGUE DE SOLANGELO xD

Amy Amand : Salut ! Merci pour te review et contente que ce début de fic te plaise. La suite la voilà et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

Raang : Coucou ! Ahah merci c'est gentil ! Et si tu aimes ce genre de chapitre, il y en aura d'autres de prévu ;)  
Pour Octave, il reviendra semer le chaos à sa manière aussi, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.  
Oh merci ça me touche ce que tu dis ! Au sujet des tortures de Reyna qu'on n'a pas vu, vous le découvrirez au fil de la fic.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos views et vos reviews ! Ca me touche, c'est gentil !  
**

* * *

 **Sur ce, assez parlé ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 4 !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 :_ _Est ce la fin d'une histoire ?_**

Traversons à nouveau l'océan Atlantique et la mer Méditerranée pour retrouver nos héros sur un Argo 2 en miettes et bon pour la casse.

On est la nuit entre le 31 juillet et le 1e août. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant la fin du monde due au réveil de Gaia. Du moins ça c'était avant. Maintenant les héros ont un répit d'un mois, mais pour autant l'ambiance et le moral ne sont pas tranquilles. Surtout avec cette nouvelle prophétie. À l'heure actuelle, trois jeunes filles se sont rassemblées sur le pont du bateau par rapport à cette prophétie : Annabeth, Piper et Rachel par le biais d'un message Iris, vu qu'elle se situe à l'autre bout de l'océan.

Et alors qu'elles discutent de manière inquiète sur cette prophétie, elles n'ont pas vu que deux personnes se sont approchées derrière elles, et ont commencé à entendre toute la conversation. Discrètes, ces personnes n'interviennent pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un mot de la conversation des filles, ne les alertent.

– Qui va mourir ?

Pris en flagrant délit, les trois jeunes filles se retournent, surprises, tout en se mettant sur leurs gardes, n'ayant pas tout de suite reconnu cette voix. Et en les voyant, les filles réagissent plus ou moins de la même manière. Rachel se mord la lèvre inférieure, coupable et regarde ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Piper regarde Annabeth, qui la regarde aussi, et observe les intrus, inquiète de leur réaction. Quant à Annabeth, après avoir regardé son amie, elle fixe les intrus d'un air coupable, et frustrée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit – surtout qu'elle était partie pour cacher cette vérité – elle pose sa main sur son visage, cachant son malaise, avant de regarder avec culpabilité les nouveaux venus.

– Et merde. Salut Percy.

Et oui les fameux intrus ne sont d'autres que le fils de Poséidon et … le fils de Jupiter. Et à voir leurs expressions, ils ne sont pas vraiment joyeux de cette discussion. Surtout à partir du moment, où elles ont commencé à parler de la mort. Et les garçons sont loin d'être stupides, malgré la question.

– Annabeth, qui va mourir ?, demande Percy une nouvelle fois, assez contrarié.

– Percy… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas dormir ?, dit la fille d'Athéna en essayant de changer de sujet.

– Et toi ?

– Je … euh …

Percy voit bien qu'Annabeth essaye de lui cacher la vérité. Surtout que la jeune fille ne bégaie jamais. Sauf que là, le jeune homme a très bien compris, qu'il l'a pris en flagrant délit de quelque chose qu'il risque de ne pas apprécier. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas obtenir plus de renseignements, il fronce les sourcils mécontent, et fixe avec un regard noir Rachel par delà la brume du message. Celle ci d'ailleurs déglutit difficilement en voyant ce regard.

– Rachel. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Il se passe quoi ? Réponds !

– Euh … Je … En fait …

Mais la jeune rouquine est complètement tétanisée si bien qu'elle ne réussit pas à prononcer une simple phrase. Elle essaye de chercher du soutien chez Annabeth et Piper, cependant celles ci la regardent gravement. C'est alors qu'elle comprend.

– Oh je crois qu'on m'appelle ! Bye Percy ! Je dois y aller ! Salut les filles !

– RACHEL !

Mais c'est trop tard, car la brume disparaît déjà, signe que le message a été coupé, ce que bien sûr n'apprécie pas le fils de la mer.

Celui ci serre les poings et ferme les yeux pour se calmer, avant de regarder de nouveau Annabeth. Pourtant sa colère ne semble pas vraiment descendue, ce que tout le monde a remarqué. Alors la fille de la sagesse soutient son regard.

Voyant la tension émanée entre les deux jeunes demi dieux, Jason et Piper se regardent inquiets, et la fille d'Aphrodite se prépare à intervenir pour calmer le jeu. Mais Percy a été plus rapide qu'elle, alors elle n'a pas pu intervenir. Pour le moment.

– Annabeth ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

– Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir Percy.

– Toi aussi.

– Alors bonne nuit.

– Avant …

– Non.

– Annabeth …

– Non !

– ANNABETH !

– TAIS TOI PERCY ! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !

– PAS QUESTION !

– Euh … les gars ?, tente Piper.

– QUOI ?!, hurlent-ils en même temps en se tournant en totale synchronisation vers Piper, qui déglutit et recule d'un pas, apeurée.

– Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot !, reprend Annabeth, en colère.

– Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

– Répète ça !

– Vraiment ? Je te croyais plus intelligente.

– Tu vas voir Persée Jackson.

Et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir, Annabeth bondit et fonce sur Percy pour lui en mettre une, ce qui la démange vraiment. Le fils de Poséidon, contre toute attente, se met en position, prêt à encaisser le coup. Sauf avant que cela ne puisse être possible, un éclair frappe le pont du navire, les séparant illico tous les deux. Annabeth recule d'un pas en se frottant les yeux, surprise par cet éclair. Puis, comme les autres, elle se tourne vers Jason, qui a la main droite tendue, des éclairs encore apparents sur sa main, avec un regard grave.

– Jason !, s'indigne Annabeth.

– Vous vous calmez tous les deux ! Ce n'est pas franchement le moment de se battre. Il y a des choses plus importantes.

– C'est lui qui a commencé !

– Peu importe. Annabeth, je vais te répondre à une de tes questions. Pour ma part, si je suis là, c'est qu'en me réveillant, je n'ai plus trouvé Piper dans la chambre. Je me souviens qu'on avait veillé tard en discutant, et il me semble qu'on s'est endormis ensemble. Je me suis réveillé brusquement avec un mauvais pressentiment, et je ne l'ai plus trouvé. J'ai senti mon inquiétude et mon mauvais pressentiment augmenter, alors je suis sorti à la va vite pour la chercher, comme tu peux le voir, vu comment je suis habillé, dit il en faisant un geste de ses mains pour prouver ses propos.

En effet, Jason n'est vêtu que d'un caleçon et d'un t shirt, tout comme Percy – sauf que Percy n'a même pas de T shirt. Quand vous vivez avec un groupe de jeunes depuis si longtemps que les 7 héros, la pudeur n'est plus vraiment d'actualité.

– Alors je ne sais pas pour Percy, continue-t-il, mais c'est comme ça qu'on s'est trouvé dans le couloir avant le pont, et on vous a surpris en train de parler avec Rachel par la brume. Et on a écouté une partie de votre conversation. Mais vu qu'on est arrivés à la fin, on n'a pas bien compris, mais lorsque vous avez parlé de la mort, on a réagi. Et forcément, vu vos réactions, on était encore plus contrariés. Et … c'est sans doute ça qui explique l'emportement de Percy, termine-t-il en regardant son ami, qui a les yeux fermés.

– Percy ? Demande Piper voulant confirmer les propos de Jason.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien quelques secondes, avant de soupirer, résigné, et d'ouvrir les yeux tout en reprenant une expression plus calme et douce, ce qui le correspond déjà mieux.

– Il dit vrai. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Et lorsque je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus là. J'ai paniqué, craignant que mon cauchemar ne se réalise. Alors je suis sorti en courant de chercher et c'est là que j'ai croisé Jason, qui me dit que Piper avait disparu. Je savais que ce n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence. Et … la suite vous la connaissez. Jason l'a dit.

– Donc en gros vous nous avez espionné ?

– Annabeth, la réprimande Piper en la regardant grave.

– J'étais inquiet !, s'énerve à nouveau Percy, par tant de froideur de la jeune fille.

– Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège comme ça !

– Rah tu m'énerves !

– Première nouvelle, dit elle en croisant les bras.

– Annabeth, qu'est ce qui se passe ?, intervient à nouveau Jason avant que ça ne dégénère de nouveau, Même lorsque Percy était au camp Jupiter et ne se souvenait de rien, tu n'étais pas si contrariée et énervée.

– Rien du tout.

– Annabeth …

– Non !

– Annabeth, ils vont finir par le découvrir tôt ou tard, intervient à son tour Piper.

– Tant qu'on ne sait pas de ce qui en coule …

– Tu sais que personne ne le saura avant qu'elle ne se réalise.

– Attendez ! Qu'est ce qui doit se réaliser ?, demande Percy.

– Il faut en apprendre plus avant, l'ignore complètement Annabeth, ce qui irrite de plus en plus le fils de la mer.

– Ils sont peut être mêlés à la prophétie Annabeth ! Ils doivent être au courant ! Surtout lorsqu'on les a vu morts dans la vision ! C'est un présage de ce type !

– Wow attendez une minute ! Quelle prophétie ? Quelle vision ?

Remarquant trop tard leur gaffe, où elles se sont emportées un peu trop en présence des garçons, les filles écarquillent les yeux, avant que Piper ne mette ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour empêcher des mots d'en sortir. Puis, elles se tournent doucement avec un air coupable vers les garçons, qui les regardent de plus en plus contrariés, mais maintenant accompagnée par une expression de perplexité.

– C'est quoi cette histoire ?

– Attends une minute ! C'est pour ça que tu as appelé Rachel. À cause d'une prophétie ?, affirme Percy de plus en plus contrarié.

Annabeth ferme les yeux, tout aussi contrariée que son copain, se mord la lèvre inférieure et accuse Piper des yeux en les rouvrant.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est sorti tout seul.

– T'abuse.

– Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix maintenant.

La fille d'Athéna grogne de frustration en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de soupirer. Puis elle donne son accord à son amie de tout raconter.

– Ok alors en fait … avec Annabeth … on a fait le même rêve. Mais genre vraiment le même rêve.

– Un rêve de quoi ?

– La fin du monde. Mais je vous expliquerai plus tard. Puis, il … s'est passé un truc bizarre et … on a rêvé d'une nouvelle prophétie. La même. Nous incluant.

– C'est quoi ?

Avant de répondre, Piper regarde son amie, d'un air triste. Annabeth finit par hocher la tête donnant le feu vert, alors la jeune fille leur conte la fameuse nouvelle prophétie.

À la fin de celle ci, les deux jeunes hommes ont une expression choquée, bouche bée et ne prononce plus aucun son, ce qui inquiète les filles, qui redoutent vraiment leurs réactions. C'est Percy qui réagit en premier. Mais pas de manière joyeuse.

– « La Chouette et la Colombe s'uniront » … « Ensembles elles combattront » … « Telles des étoiles, elles tomberont » … Attends ça veut rien dire ça ! Les étoiles ne tombent pas !

– Une prophétie est souvent incompréhensible et illogique.

– Peut être … Mais … « De leur sacrifice » … Annabeth.

– Quoi ?, répond-t-elle aussi durement que lui.

– C'est de ça que vous parlez. En gros vous devez aller chercher un cristal qui vous conduit à votre mort.

– Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il est question Percy.

– Ah ouais ?! C'est de votre mort « potentielle » que vous parlez avant qu'on ne vous interrompe.

– N'importe quoi ! Ça peut tout et rien dire !

– « Sacrifice » Annabeth … « Sacrifice » ! Ça veut tout dire !

– Non « sacrifice » peut dire beaucoup de choses. Pas seulement la mort !

– Ah oui ? Éclaire moi ma lanterne ! J'ai oublié que c'était moi l'idiot et toi l'intelligente ! Ou alors je suis le plus lucide de nous deux.

– Lucide toi ? Tu t'énerves pour un rien !

– Je m'énerve car tu me caches des choses !

– Moi même je n'ai pas totalement compris toute la prophétie, alors comment veux tu que je t'en parle !?

– Tu te mets en danger car un Dieu te l'a demandé ! Encore !

– C'est faux Percy. Ce n'était pas un Dieu, interrompt Piper, c'était … Je ne saurais le dire mais je le sentais ... Je sentais que c'était une force surnaturelle bien supérieure aux pouvoirs des Dieux.

– Super Piper merci. C'est censé me rassurer ?

– Euh …

– Percy ce n'est pas de sa faute, le gronde Jason

– Tu as raison. Désolé. C'est la faute à cette tête de mule blonde.

– Va falloir que tu t'y fasses Cervelles d'algues.

– Alors dis moi une chose Annabeth, c'est quoi la différence entre recevoir une quête d'un Dieu ou une quête d'une force supérieure aux Dieux ? Hein ?

– Tu m'énerves.

– Première nouvelle. Alors comme pour une fois l'idiot a la réponse par rapport à l'intelligente, je vais te le dire: AUCUNE ! Tu vas te mettre en danger et mourir à cause d'une quête et une prophétie à la con !

– Que veux tu que j'y fasse ?! Cette prophétie parle de moi ! Et puis c'est peut être notre dernière chance de vaincre Gaia ! Je n'ai pas le choix !

– On a toujours le choix Annabeth. Et toi tu choisis de me mentir en me traitant d'idiot et en pensant que je n'y comprendrais rien.

– Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu as tendance à me surprotéger et à dramatiser sur tout. Je n'ai … pas … besoin … qu'on me protège !, articule-t-elle bien sur sa dernière phrase, en haussant le ton au fur et à mesure.

– Ah oui ? Le Tartare en est la preuve vivante.

Annabeth recule d'un pas, choquée, qu'il ait osé dire une chose pareille, en mentionnant le Tartare, leur pire expérience jamais réalisée. Et pourtant, elle en a vécu des mauvaises expériences. Mais le Tartare est la pire de toutes.

Et voyant son regard dur qui ne change pas, où il ne semble même pas regretter ses paroles – dû à la colère sûrement – Annabeth sent la fureur monter en elle, et décide de jouer à son jeu. Alors elle prend la même expression dure, ce qui inquiète de plus en plus les deux spectateurs, qui savent le sujet « Tartare » extrêmement sensible pour les deux.

– Ok ! On va se calmer tout de suite avant de regretter nos paroles !, intervient Piper en s'interposant entre eux.

Mais Annabeth ne l'écoute guère, voulant avoir le dernier mot, au plus grand daim de la fille d'Aphrodite.

– Tu veux qu'on en parle du Tartare ? Ok. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de sauter avec moi.

– C'est vrai. Mais je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime.

Percy a dit cette phrase d'un tel calme et d'une telle douceur - qui est à l'opposé même de son attitude d'une seconde plus tôt - que cela a surpris tout le monde, qui le regarde, yeux choqués, y compris Annabeth, qui ne sait plus quoi dire – ce qui est une première.

– Et toi ?

Annabeth ne dit rien. Elle ouvre la bouche mais la ferme, sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle là – qui oui est une première. Percy a vraiment réussi à lui clouer le bec, si on peut dire.

– Je … Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

– Faire quoi ? Dire la vérité ? Alors je le redis : Je t'aime Annabeth. Et je protégerais tout le temps, même contre toi même.

– Arrête !, hurle-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains, tout en fermant les yeux, quelques larmes commençant à s'échapper.

– Pourquoi ? Ça ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça avant ? Qu'est ce qui te gêne maintenant ?

– Non ça ne me gêne pas …

– Alors dis moi. Je t'aime Annabeth. Dis le moi.

– Tais toi Percy !

– Je t'aime comme un fou.

– ARRÊTE !

– Réponds !

– Je ne veux pas te perdre !, finit elle par hurler, cette fois ne se retenant plus de pleurer.

Percy ne dit rien quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas trop où elle veut en venir, surtout que c'est elle qui va se mettre en danger. Jason la regarde aussi sceptique. Seule Piper semble avoir compris, car elle la regarde avec peine avant de fermer les yeux.

– Quoi ? …

– Ce n'est pas moi qui risque de mourir. C'est toi ! Tu veux savoir mon cauchemar ? Ok ! Tu étais mort ! Toi aussi Jason ! Tout le monde ! Tout le monde était mort ! Et j'étais la seule survivante ! Et toi Percy … Toi … Tu es mort dans mes bras après m'avoir dit tous ces mots doux d'amour ! Je ne veux pas le revivre ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne pourrais pas ! Alors tu n'as plus intérêt à faire ça ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! JAMAIS !

Mais avant que Percy n'ait pu lui répondre, elle s'enfuit en courant, tout en pleurant, ses nerfs ayant lâchés. Le jeune homme trop secoué par cette révélation, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais il finit par se remettre de ses esprits, et lorsqu'il s'apprête à lui courir après, Piper l'en empêche.

– Laisse la. Elle est très secouée … On est très secouées. Elle a besoin de temps.

– Mais …

– Je vais aller lui parler, intervient Jason, Peut être qu'elle m'écoutera.

– Vas y Jason.

– Mais …

– Percy, des fois il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas régler. Laisse Jason y aller.

Le jeune homme semble y réfléchir longuement, mais finit par céder. Alors le fils de Jupiter part à la recherche de la jeune fille, pour essayer de la calmer et la rassurer. À l'époque où Percy était au camp Jupiter, ça avait plutôt bien marché, malgré la tension de leurs deux peuples.

Percy voit avec peine son ami partir à la recherche de sa copine. Frustré et en colère contre lui même, il se secoue les cheveux, avant de s'adosser contre la rambarde du navire et de s'y glisser, la tête dans ses genoux. Piper le regarde peinée et compatissante avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

– Percy, ne t'en veux pas trop. On est tous sous tension en ce moment et on va dire que ce cauchemar et cette prophétie n'arrange pas la situation. Je te l'ai dit, on est encore secouées par ce qu'on a vu. Voilà pourquoi elle était contrariée et énervée. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais je pense que pendant un temps, elle a essayé de refouler ses sentiments pour toi, pour ne pas revivre ce moment. Excuse la et ne t'en veux pas.

Percy sourit au conseil de Piper, même s'il est très discret. C'est bon de se savoir soutenu et aidé dans ce genre de moments. Surtout lorsque ceux ci viennent d'assister à une scène de ménage pour le moins ... explosive. Mais le fils de Poséidon repense à une chose, faisant perdre tout sourire de son visage.

– Tu as fait ce même rêve Piper ?

– Oui. Sauf qu'à la différence, c'était moi la seule survivante et c'est Jason qui est mort dans mes bras.

– Tu es bien calme de la situation …

– Quelqu'un doit l'être. À vrai dire, je suis aux bords du gouffre, mais en ce moment, je dois tenir. Sinon on est tous perdus.

Mais contre tout attente, à la grande surprise de Piper, Percy l'a prend dans ses bras. Au début surprise, elle se détend vite et ferme les yeux.

– Par moment, il est bon de lâcher prise. Alors pleure Piper. Je suis là.

Et elle ne sait pas si c'est par magie, ou l'effet Percy, mais elle ne met pas longtemps à se lâcher et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, en s'accrochant à son cou, telle une bouée de sauvetage. Par conséquence, Percy lui frotte le dos pour la consoler et l'assurer qu'elle n'est pas seule. Loin de là. Mais pour l'instant, la jeune fille a besoin d'un réconfort, autre que Jason. Et Percy fait très bien ce rôle.

Percy et Piper restent dans cette position un bon moment. Juste le temps qu'il faut à la jeune fille pour se sentir mieux. On aurait pu croire que Percy ne saurait pas comment réagir. Mais il s'avère qu'il a un plus d'un tour dans son sac. Après tout, ils ont tellement vécu d'aventures ensembles, plus ou moins mauvaises, que certains gestes deviennent naturels et automatique. Comme maintenant. Alors Piper pleure et pleura dans les bras de Percy, qui lui apporte le réconfort dont elle a besoin, aussi longtemps qu'elle en a besoin.

* * *

Du côté de Jason, il a finit par rattraper Annabeth. À vrai dire, il n'a pas eu à la chercher bien longtemps, car il savait où la trouver. Lorsqu'elle a besoin de s'isoler et se cacher (surtout de Percy), elle se place toujours au même endroit : en hauteur. Percy, étant le fils de Poséidon, a du mal avec la hauteur, c'est donc la planque idéal. C'est pourquoi Annabeth s'est réfugiée sur le toit de la cabine du poste de commande du navire, derrière le mat principal, à l'arrière du bateau, admirant le port et les lumières d'Athènes la nuit.

Étant le fils du Ciel, c'est un jeu d'enfant de grimper sur le toit, vu qu'il y va en volant. Mais ne voulant pas la surprendre et qu'elle se mette à l'amputer (elle en serait capable), il atterrit avec une distance de sécurité raisonnable et attend qu'elle réagisse. N'ayant eu aucune réaction, il s'approche doucement. La jeune fille a ses genoux remontés et fixe l'horizon avec un regard vague, perdue dans ses pensées et tourments. Ne constatant aucune hostilité de sa part, Jason s'approche avec plus de franchise avant de s'asseoir à sa gauche, jambes pendantes. Le jeune homme la regarde du coin de l'œil avant de porter son regard sur l'horizon, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole la première. Il n'a pas attendu bien longtemps.

– C'est Percy qui t'envoie ? Ou encore mieux, Piper ?, demande-t-elle de manière rhétorique et contrariée, voire de colère vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, et les épreuves qu'elle vient de subir.

– Pas vraiment.

– Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

– Je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

– Ah parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ?

Jason ignore ce ton froid et méprisant de la jeune fille et persévère à vouloir lui parler.

– Thalia me tuerait si jamais il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, dit il avec une pointe d'amusement.

Ce commentaire du fils de Jupiter fait esquisser un sourire à la jeune fille malgré elle, imaginant très bien la scène. Jason l'a remarqué et sourit à son tour, l'aimant plus de la voir comme ça. Au fond, Annabeth se montre forte et impénétrable, voire froide, mais au fond, elle a un grand cœur et est une fille très chaleureuse et souriante. Et bien que cette facette, elle ne la montre presque jamais au début, Jason a appris à la voir et l'apprécier au fur et à mesure de ses journées à la colonie, attendant que l'Argo 2 ne soit construit pour le camp Jupiter. Beaucoup de choses se sont produites au cours de ces mois à la colonie, choses que Jason apprécie particulièrement, malgré qu'il soit romain et non grec. Les apparences sont la plupart du temps trompeuses. Du même que l'apparence froide que laisse apparaître Annabeth. Au fil du temps, il a bien compris que ce n'était qu'une carapace qu'elle s'était forgé pour se protéger, et que cette carapace s'était renforcée avec la disparition de Percy. Il faut juste la savoir la percer un petit peu, pour découvrir qui est vraiment Annabeth Chase. Et là encore Jason va devoir la percer pour aider son amie et la consoler, comme il a déjà pu le faire. Bien sûr ni Percy ni Piper ne sont au courant de ça. C'est resté entre Jason et Annabeth. Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Mais c'est comme ça, qu'ils ont commencé à s'apprécier l'un l'autre. Ce n'est pas les meilleurs amis au monde, mais c'est un début. Ils sont des chefs tous les deux. Ils se comprennent et savent ce que l'autre endure. C'est pour ça que Jason a été d'un grand soutien pour Annabeth. Mais pas seulement pour la stratégie militaire. Annabeth avait besoin d'un soutien plus qu'elle ne l'avouerait. Et Jason commençait à faire sa place à la colonie. Bien sur il y avait Léo et Piper – pour laquelle il a commencé à plus la connaître vu la tromperie d'Héra sur leur relation – mais avec Annabeth c'était différent. Ce sont des leaders tous les deux. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont entraidés pendant ces quelques mois à la colonie, une aide que ne pouvait donner ses premiers amis, si l'on peut dire. Ce qui est assez ironique. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'a pas pu développé d'autres relations. Mais Annabeth c'est resté spécial, comme une amitié spéciale. Une amitié de leaders, si on peut dire, où l'entraide est la base même. Alors Jason s'est promis qu'il continuerait cette relation si jamais Annabeth en avait besoin. Comme maintenant. Et Annabeth lui rendrait l'appareil. C'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnent tous les deux. Et aucun de leurs amis n'est au courant de cela. Même pas Percy et Piper. Alors c'est pour cela que Jason s'est proposé pour partir à la recherche d'Annabeth afin de lui parler, car il savait qu'il pourrait la calmer. Et qu'il serait le seul à y arriver. En tout cas, dans son état actuel.

Et Annabeth l'a compris. Elle a compris ce qu'il essayait de faire. Rien qu'avec ce commentaire, sur sa demi sœur Thalia, qui peut être bien surprotectrice et effrayante quand elle s'y met. Alors sa colère, sa contrariété, toutes ses émotions négatives disparaissent petit à petit, pour laisser place à l'amusement à son tour.

– Elle t'adore trop. Elle ne pourrait pas. Te défigurer sans doute pour te punir, rigole la jeune fille.

– Oui ça serait bien son genre, rigole à son tour Jason.

Les deux demi dieux rigolent en imaginant Thalia donner une correction à son petit frère, ce qui rend la scène assez comique. Et ceci détend l'atmosphère tout en remontant le moral d'Annabeth.

Après quelques minutes de rires, les deux amis se calment et regardent à nouveau l'horizon admirant les lumières d'Athènes la nuit, dans un silence calme et reposant.

Mais Jason finit par le briser pour arriver droit au but. Avec Annabeth, vaut mieux ne pas aller par 4 chemins, elle risque de s'irriter rapidement, surtout avec ses nerfs à flots.

– Tu sais … Percy s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

Ayant senti qu'elle n'aurait pas pu échapper à cette conversation, la fille d'Athéna perd son sourire et ferme les yeux. Voyant qu'elle ne proteste pas, le fils de Jupiter continue.

– C'est vrai il te semble surprotecteur, surtout depuis quelques temps … depuis le Tartare …

– Que sais tu du Tartare ?, demande-t-elle sèchement.

– Absolument rien. Juste que c'est un sujet sensible et … s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, même une simple égratignure, Percy déchaînerait sa colère et provoquerait des ouragans, tsunamis ou autre catastrophe naturelle. Ou ferait exploser les toilettes, ajoute-t-il avec humour.

Se souvenant de cette scène, avant sa mission avec Piper, où elle avait dû calmer son petit ami, et se rappelant de la tête de Léo sur l'explosion des canalisations, Annabeth esquisse un sourire. Mais malgré tout, celui ci est très rapide car elle reprend vite un air triste.

– Il a tendance à en faire trop.

– C'est ce qu'on ferait tous pour la personne qu'on aime.

– Tu le ferais pour Piper ?, demande-t-elle avec malice.

– Ce n'est pas le sujet.

– Tu rougis, Grace, se moque Annabeth gentiment.

– Tu changes de sujet, Chase.

– Peut être, avoue-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

– De quoi as tu peur ?

– Tu le sais bien.

– Un cauchemar est aussi un présage, qui peut être défait.

– Cette fois, c'est différent.

– Pourquoi ?

Annabeth soupire un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage avant de répondre.

– C'était une vision de notre avenir. De l'avenir du monde. Il ne peut être défait …

– Mais ?

– Mais … Cette prophétie … La quête du cristal … est la seule chose qui peut tous nous sauver. Vous sauver.

– Alors quel est le problème ? Certes c'est une quête annonçant la mort, mais nos parents divins nous ont donné un répit d'un mois. Autant en profiter.

– Percy ne l'acceptera jamais. Il se mettra en danger pour m'en empêcher. Je sais. Je le connais. Surtout depuis ma quête solo et le Tartare.

– Il y a de fortes chances.

– Et aussi cette prophétie … il y a pleins de points sombres que je n'ai pas compris … et … si en fait cette quête n'aboutissait à rien et qu'on mourrait tous … et puis …

– Annabeth stop !, l'interrompt Jason en la saisissant par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde.

La jeune fille se tait dans son récit, en étant assez contrariée, car elle finissait par se confier, chose qu'elle fait rarement. Et là Jason ose la stopper dans son élan ! Alors avant qu'elle ne puisse le réprimander, voire le frapper pour l'avoir interrompu, le jeune homme reprend la parole.

– Tu te tracasses trop.

– Moi trop me tracasser ? Il est question de la fin du monde Jason !

– Oui et on est tous concernés. Tu ne crois pas qu'en discutant tous ensemble, on aurait plus de chances d'y voir plus clair et d'y trouver une solution ?

– Je …

– Et puis certes … d'après ce qu'on vous avez dit sur la prophétie, toi et Piper vous êtes les élues de la prophétie, mais rien n'empêche de vous faire aider. La prophétie parle bien d'impossibles alliances.

– On est déjà alliés je te signale. Et ce n'est plus impossible.

– Peut être que ça ne nous concerne pas directement, mais tous les grecs et tous les romains.

– Ils vont s'entre-tuer.

– Pas forcément. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. La seule chance de survie de tous les demi dieux est de s'allier. Et c'est peut être ce que va signifier ces alliances impossibles.

– Peut être. Mais ce n'est peut être pas ça. Et puis qui est ce huitième héros ?

– Va savoir. On va peut être le trouver sur le chemin de la quête.

– Ouais … Attends ! « On » ? Parce que …

– Évidemment. Ta galère, notre galère. On est une équipe, non ?

– Pas question.

– Annabeth …

– Non ! Je ne veux mettre personne en danger ! Surtout pas après ce que j'ai vu ! NON !

– Et tu crois qu'on va se tourner les pouces, pendant que vous risquez vos vies, pour tous nous sauver ? Tu rêves blondie !

– Blondie ?, s'irrite la jeune fille de ce surnom.

– Tu me laisses finir. C'est vrai la prophétie parle de vous deux. Mais rien n'interdit de recevoir de l'aide des autres héros.

– C'est trop dangereux !

– Rien que le fait d'être un demi dieu est dangereux. C'est un métier à risque. Ça l'a toujours été. Alors un danger de plus ou de moins.

– Jason non !

– Écoute Annabeth … Ce cauchemar est un présage ou un signe ou une vision de l'avenir ou que sais je … mais si tu as eu cette prophétie, si tu as eu l'ordre de trouver ce cristal permettant de vaincre Gaia, alors il y a toujours espoir. Vous n'y arriverez pas toutes seules. Gaia va s'interposer. Et vous aurez besoin des héros. Que ça te plaise ou non. Je n'ai pas encore l'avis des autres, mais je mettrais mes deux mains à couper, que la décision sera unanime. Alors fais toi à l'idée. Cette quête deviendra la nouvelle quête des 7 héros. Ou la quête des 8 héros ? Ou la quête du cristal ? Je ne sais pas trop. Mais ça sera notre nouvelle quête. Mets toi ça bien dans le crâne, fille de la sagesse.

– Tu es …. Une tête de mule, Grace !

– Oui. On a ça en commun, Chase, sourit il de victoire.

– Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

– Je suis toute ouïe.

– Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour Piper ?, sourit machiavéliquement Annabeth.

Jason la regarde, yeux écarquillés, en clignant les paupières, surpris par ce revirement. Puis, il éclate de rire, sous l'amusement d'Annabeth.

– Tu m'as eu.

– Évidemment.

– Je vais te répondre. Oui si Piper et moi, étions dans le même cas que vous deux, je réagirais exactement pareil.

– Mais tu n'es pas dans notre cas.

– Non. Mais … si tu avais autant de pouvoirs que Percy, et qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ne provoqueras tu pas, des catastrophes naturelles sous le coup de la colère ?

– Certainement.

– Tu sais … Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé dans le Tartare … Mais je sais une chose : s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, alors que tu avais une mission avec moi, je serais un homme mort, sourit il en repensant à une conversation avec Percy.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Tu te souviens de la première mission qu'on a fait après votre retour du Tartare, avec Piper ? Avant de partir, j'ai fait une promesse de veiller sur toi à Percy. Ou plutôt il m'a fait promettre.

– Il t'a menacé ?

– Pas vraiment. Il n'en avait pas besoin. J'ai senti la tension émaner de lui.

– Ce crétin ! Il va …

– Non tu ne vas rien faire.

– Et pourquoi ?!

– Parce que j'ai fait la promesse de ne rien te dire.

Annabeth le regarde de ses yeux gris orages, qui on aurait pu croire aller foudroyer le pauvre Jason sur place – même s'il n'aurait rien senti – mais à la place, elle éclate de rire, ce qui fait sourire le jeune homme.

– Tu ne tiens pas vraiment tes promesses, Grace, rigole-t-elle.

– Il ne t'ait rien arrivé à ce que je sache ?

La jeune fille le regarde surpris à ces paroles, ce qui satisfait le fils de Jupiter.

– Alors j'ai tenu ma promesse.

– Bien joué, Grace, sourit-elle.

– Merci. Venant d'une fille d'Athéna, je me sens flatté.

– Tu ne dis pas, Minerve ?

– Depuis bien longtemps.

Annabeth sourit mais ne dit rien. Elle soupire et regarde le ciel avec mélancolie.

– C'est quand même un idiot.

– Qui t'aime à la folie.

Fatiguée de lutter, Annabeth finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Jason – qui est pile à la bonne taille. Le jeune homme la regarde tristement et pose sa main sur sa taille pour l'approcher pour qu'elle puisse se blottir. Il sait que que c'est le point de rupture où la jeune fille va être sur le point de craquer et lâcher toutes ses défenses. Et il sera l'épaule dans lequel elle pourra se libérer.

– J'en ai marre de lutter. J'en ai marre d'être une demi déesse sur la route des mille et une quêtes dangereuses, qui vous conduisent à la mort. J'en ai marre de ces guerres. J'en ai marre de me battre.

– S'il y a bien une chose où tu dois continuer à te battre, c'est Percy.

– Tu traînes trop avec Piper, sourit elle.

– Sans doute. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est qu'avant même d'avoir rencontré Percy physiquement , je sentais une relation forte entre vous, même à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de distance.

– Saleté d'Héra.

– Je suis bien d'accord. Mais en même temps, ... Et je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, ... Mais sans elle, sans son intervention à ... Bref, sans elle, je ne vous aurais jamais rencontré. Tout le monde serait totalement inexistant à mes yeux. Et aujourd'hui, je me dis que ça serait bien triste, car ... Disons que ... Je ne peux plus me passer de vous. De vous tous. C'est triste et pathétique dit comme ça, mais la vérité. La stricte vérité. Sans elle, on ne serait jamais devenus amis. Et rien que cette idée ... me rend triste.

– Quelle consolation.

– Un peu.

Annabeth sourit.

– Le pire c'est que c'est vrai. Mais à quel prix ?

– Au prix fort. C'est pour ça qu'il faut rester soudés. Surtout toi et Percy.

– Pourquoi surtout nous ?

– Tu auras besoin de lui dans les prochaines semaines. Plus que tu ne le crois. Plus que les autres.

– J'en ai marre que tu saches si bien me cerner.

– J'ai appris à te connaître Annabeth. Et j'ai appris que Percy est toute ta vie. Ne renie pas tes sentiments à cause de ce cauchemar. Montre les. Ça pourra le rassurer ... En partie. N'essaye pas de lui cacher des choses. Il finira par le découvrir. Et ça se pourrait se retourner contre toi. Tu l'aimes, non ?

– Plus que ma propre vie.

– Alors dis lui. Montre lui. Ensemble, vous avez survécu au Tartare. Vous pouvez survivre à ça aussi.

– Depuis quand es tu un conseiller du cœur ?

– Depuis que je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille d'Aphrodite.

Annabeth se redresse brusquement à cette déclaration, surprise, alors que Jason n'a jamais été aussi rouge.

– Attends … C'est pas vrai … PUTAIN tu l'avoues enfin !

– Roh ça va ! Ce n'est pas de moi qui est question ! Mais toi !

– Non là c'est toi. Quand est ce que tu vas lui dire ?

– Quand est ce que tu vas te réconcilier avec Percy ?

Annabeth sourit tendrement avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui soupire de soulagement sachant que son interrogatoire sur sa vie amoureuse va s'arrêter là.

– Quand je serais prête.

– Quand je serais prêt aussi.

– La fin risque d'arriver plus tôt que tu ne le penses tu sais. Il ne faudrait pas que tu aies des regrets.

– Oui. Toi non plus.

– J'irais le voir. Quand je serais prête à me faire pardonner.

– Annabeth, Percy t'aime vraiment comme un fou. Énormément. Ce qui inclut tes qualités et tes défauts. Et je suppose tes crises de colère. Il a juste essayé de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrivait. Il est sous tension. Il a peur pour toi. Et la peur peut faire des choses qu'on regrette. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Mais sache qu'il te pardonnera avant même que tu ne te pardonnes. Et ça quelque soit la raison de votre dispute ou n'importe quel autre conflit. Parce qu'il ne veut pas te perdre. Il préféra affronter mille monstres de Gaia plutôt que de te laisser mourir.

– C'est bien ça qui me fait peur …, commence à pleurer Annabeth sur le point de craquer, Je ne veux pas le perdre, Jason. Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais pas y survivre. Je l'aime trop. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Ma vie n'aurait aucun sens.

Et sans vraiment qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'approche du cou de Jason pour le serrer et pleurer dans ses bras. Le jeune homme la regarde tristement et la serre pour qu'elle puisse s'y blottir et lâcher toutes ses peines, tout son chagrin, toutes ses craintes.

– Ton cauchemar ne se réalisera pas. Si tu l'as eu, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je te le promets Annabeth. Tu ne le perdras pas. On va s'en sortir. Tous. Et si jamais, il faisait l'idiot qui pourrait le tuer, il aura affaire à Jason Grace !

Cette dernière phrase a été dit sur un ton humoristique et grotesque – avec les gestes qui l'accompagnent – mais ceci a eu don de faire rire Annabeth dans ses larmes et de la calmer. Jason, en la voyant se calmer, lui frotte le dos, pour la consoler.

Cette tension entre ses deux amis sera bientôt terminée.

Et il espère que ce sera la dernière, car même pour lui, ça sera trop à gérer, surtout avec cette nouvelle menace qui plane au dessus de leur tête. Enfin surtout au dessus d'Annabeth et de Piper. Et Jason sent qu'il ne va pas du tout aimer ce qu'il va en couler de cette nouvelle prophétie. Mais alors pas du tout.

* * *

Peu avant le lever du soleil, Annabeth et Jason reviennent vers l'avant du bateau sur le pont. Annabeth a mis du temps à se calmer de ses craintes et de ses pleurs, mais Jason a été patient, car elle en avait besoin. Alors lorsque la jeune fille arrive sur le pont avant du navire et voit Percy, assis contre la barricade, genoux remontés, avec une mine abattue, elle s'arrête nette, soudain mal à l'aise. Après sa conversation avec Jason, elle avait repris confiance en elle, et prête à se faire pardonner. Mais maintenant, le voyant comme ça, si abattu – sans doute parce qu'il se croit le seul responsable de leur dispute, elle le connaît que trop bien – sa culpabilité reprend ses droits dans son esprit, et elle ne semble plus vraiment sûre d'elle. C'est pourquoi Jason, ayant vu son hésitation, lui saisit la main pour lui donner du courage. Elle le regarde avec une petite mine abattue, mais lorsqu'elle voit le sourire encourageant de son ami et confident, elle esquisse un petit sourire, soupire pour se donner du courage et avance vers Percy. Jason est resté à sa place, mais la regarde avancer avec toujours ce sourire encourageant. Et même si Annabeth ne le voit plus, elle le sent dans son dos et se sent plus rassurée d'avoir du soutien et de l'encouragement comme ça. Surtout de la part d'une personne qui la connaît encore plus qu'elle même.

Quant à Percy, il n'a pas vu tout de suite Annabeth et Jason revenir. Piper a fini, également, par se calmer, même si ce n'était pas facile. Mais il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, car elle n'est pas la seule à être aux bords du gouffre, en commençant par son soutien, Percy, qui même s'il ne le montre pas, est à deux doigts de craquer après sa dispute – pour la moins violente – avec Annabeth. C'est pourquoi, après avoir fini de pleurer dans ses bras, essuyer ses larmes, c'est à son tour de le consoler. Mais malgré les apparences, Percy est quelqu'un de fier et il montre rarement sa peine de cœur comme ça, même – ou surtout ? – face à une fille d'Aphrodite. Pour autant, la présence de Piper lui fait du bien. Il ne sent pas seul, il se sent soutenu, aidé, consolé. Après tout, Piper est son amie et n'est-ce pas le rôle des amis de se soutenir dans des épreuves difficiles comme les quêtes ou … Peine de cœur ? Sans doute oui.

Donc lorsqu'Annabeth s'approche assez près des deux adolescents, alors que Piper frotte le dos de Percy pour le consoler et montrer qu'elle est là pour lui, la fille d'Aphrodite lève la tête vers son amie blonde. En la voyant, elle lui sourit. Annabeth le lui rend dans un sourire timide. Piper comprend qu'il est temps pour elle de s'éclipser pour les laisser seuls et régler leurs problèmes.

Alors pendant que Piper arrête de frotter son dos, qui le consolait – plus qu'il ne va l'avouer –, et se lève pour s'éloigner, Percy finit par lever la tête et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarque la présence d'Annabeth, qui s'approche de lui. Précipitamment – peu être un peu trop – il se lève et se retient de se jeter dans les bras de sa bien aimée, stressé par sa réaction, après leur dispute.

Piper s'éloigne de Percy, alors qu'Annabeth s'en approche. Lorsqu'elles se croisent, Piper sourit à son amie et pose sa main sur son bras pour lui donner du courage. Annabeth s'arrête et regarde la jeune fille en souriant, tout en la remerciant. Avoir autant de soutien après sa petite crise, lui fait chaud au cœur, tout en la culpabilisant. Ce qui, oui, est assez complexe.

Piper finit par s'éloigner et rejoint Jason, loin du couple pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Et Annabeth reprend sa route vers Percy, qui est tout aussi stressé, qu'elle peut l'être.

La jeune fille finit par s'arrêter à un mètre du jeune homme. Elle fuit son regard en tripotant ses cheveux, alors que lui, il regarde ses pieds. Un silence gênant s'est installé entre les deux amoureux, ce qui est plutôt inhabituel, vu que cela fait des années qu'ils se connaissent.

– Écoute …

– Je …

Ils ont tous les deux voulu rompre le silence génant, si bien qu'ils ont pris la parole au même moment. Ils rient de cette maladresse, d'un rire gêné. Et en même temps, Percy se frotte l'arrière de son cou, nerveux.

– Je …

– Je suis désolé !, disent-ils encore une fois en même temps, ce qui les gênent une fois encore.

– Je … euh … Vas y !

– Non toi d'abord !

– Écoute … Euh …

Mais Annabeth n'arrive pas à trouver les mots juste. D'habitude après leurs disputes, ils se réconcilient facilement, mais là il y a quelque de différent, ce qui rend la situation plus gênante. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savent pourquoi. C'est alors qu'Annabeth repense à la conversation qu'elle a eu avec Jason. Elle soupire pour se donner du courage et décide de dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

– Percy … Je suis désolée. Désolée pour tout. Tu avais raison. J'ai été … une idiote. Une idiote de première...

– Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à Annabeth Chase ?, sourit il pour détendre l'atmosphère, n'aimant pas voir Annabeth aussi déprimée et remplie de culpabilité.

– Laisse moi finir, triple idiot ou je te refais le portrait !

– Ah bah voilà. Là c'est la Annabeth que je connais, rigole-t-il.

Son rire, pour le moins charmeur, a tendance à être contagieux, car Annabeth sourit à sa remarque.

– T'es qu'un idiot.

– Je sais.

– Je suis désolée.

– Moi aussi.

– Pas besoin de grands discours, c'est ça ?, sourit elle avec moquerie.

– Tu me connais. Et puis … Je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes coupable Annabeth.

– Pourtant je le suis. Je n'avais pas à te dire tout ça.

– Moi non plus. Je l'avoue, j'ai été trop loin. Excuse moi.

– Tu n'as rien à t'excuser. C'est ma faute.

– Annabeth …

– Non écoute s'il te plaît. Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça, alors que tu essayais simplement de comprendre. Je … J'ai peur Percy. Peur de ce que j'ai vu … Je ne veux pas que ça se produise. Je … Tu es ma cervelle d'algues. Et j'en mourrais, si je te perdais. Et je t'ai perdu. Dans ce rêve, cette vision, ou je ne sais quoi. Ce que j'ai vu est pire que tout ce qu'on a pu vivre. Je ne sais pas si c'est pire que le Tartare mais … C'était horrible. Et j'avais tellement peur que … Je devenais horrible. Je voulais t'éloigner de tout ça. Je voulais te protéger, t'épargner, sans penser que toi, tu voulais me protéger aussi et comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Mais je ne voulais rien savoir. Je voulais agir seule. Je me suis enfermée sur moi même en te rejetant, toi, la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. La seule qui aurait pu m'aider à surmonter ça. Mais tu étais aussi la personne que j'avais le plus peur de perdre. Alors je suis devenue une personne horrible, sans m'en rendre compte. J'ai été exécrable avec toi. Alors Percy, pardonne moi ! Je suis tellement désolée !, finit elle par pleurer en se cachant derrière ses mains.

Tout du long de son discours, Percy la regarde, peiné, gardant le silence, préférant la laisser finir cette fois. Mais lorsqu'il a commencé à voir des larmes qui se sont échappées de ses yeux, le jeune homme n'a pas réfléchi longtemps et a laissé son instinct le guider.

Alors aussitôt qu'Annabeth ait fini son discours, elle sent des bras chauds et protecteurs l'entourer. Elle arrête de pleurer pendant un instant, surprise par ce geste. Cette chaleur protectrice lui ait familière, si bien que sa surprise disparaît aussitôt. Et aussi vite, Percy l'embrasse le dessus de la tête et lui frotte le dos pour la calmer, renforçant ce sentiment de bien être et de protection de la jeune fille.

– Ne t'en fais pas Annabeth. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et être plus patient. Mais je n'en avais pas. J'ai peur moi aussi. J'ai cru te perdre.

La jeune fille lève la tête et voit le regard anéanti de son petit ami, même s'il lui fait un petit sourire. Mais elle sait que c'est un sourire triste. Elle se sent égoïste. Trop obnubilée par ses propres angoisses, elle n'a même pas pensé que Percy pouvait en avoir, et peut être d'aussi terribles qu'elle. Montrant que cette fois ci, elle est là pour lui, elle pose sa main gauche sur sa joue droite, et la caresse délicatement. Percy ferme les yeux et appuie sa joue contre sa main, pour apprécier encore plus cette caresse.

Ils restent quelques minutes comme ça, à savourer la présence de l'un et de l'autre, appréciant le moment présent de calme et de détente, avant qu'Annabeth ne décide de reprendre la parole.

– Que s'est il passé Percy ?

Le jeune homme perd le sourire en entrouvrant les yeux, se remémorant son cauchemar. Mais il décide toute de même de tout lui révéler. Ce serait très hypocrite de sa part de garder le secret, alors qu'il l'a accusé de lui cacher une vérité affreuse, pouvant la tuer. Et ce n'est pas le genre de Percy d'agir de la sorte. Alors il lui raconte tout.

– Gaia. Tout était de sa faute. On était à la colonie. Mais ce n'était plus la colonie. C'était la mort. Je ne reconnaissais plus la colonie. Il n'y avait que des cadavres. Paniqué, je te cherchais partout. Je ne te trouvais pas. Alors je paniquais encore plus. Et puis … J'ai croisé Thalia et les chasseresses. Thalia t'avait vu foncé vers Gaia, en disant que t'avait un plan en tête. Je t'ai cherché encore et encore, voulant t'arrêter dans cette folie. Si on devait vaincre Gaia, il fallait le faire, ensemble, comme toujours. Comme on l'a toujours fait. Je sombrais dans la folie, de ne pas te trouver. Et finalement, j'ai réussi. Mais c'était trop tard. Gaia … t'avait donné le coup de grâce. Et tu es tombée dans un gouffre sans fin, les ténèbres t'envahissant pour toujours. Et moi ? Qu'ai je fait ? Rien du tout. Je n'ai jamais pu te rejoindre. Je n'ai pas pu bougé. Tu es morte sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire. À un moment, j'ai fini par bouger pour te rattraper et essayer de te rejoindre. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je te voyais tomber encore et encore dans ce gouffre de ténèbres, t'éloignant toujours plus de moi, où je ne pouvais jamais t'atteindre. C'était la fin de mon existence, partie avec toi, pour toujours. Et lorsque je me suis réveillé en sursaut et en sueur, je t'ai cherché, espérant te trouver, près de moi pour m'assurer que ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Affreux, mais iréel. Sauf que tu n'étais plus là. La panique m'a envahi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps. Instinctivement, je suis parti à ta recherche, craignant que ce rêve ne soit la réalité. Que je t'ai réellement perdu pour toujours ...

Au fur et à mesure du récit de son cauchemar, son corps tout entier tremble, et des larmes perlent aussi son visage meurtri. Annabeth le regarde, complètement choquée. À quelques détails près, ils ont eu le même cauchemar, le même mauvais présage, les mêmes peurs. Elle se sent horriblement mal et égoïste de ne pas avoir compris, que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Percy, pour expliquer son emportement si rapide.

– Voilà pourquoi je me suis énervé si vite, continue-t-il en essuyant ses larmes rapidement, J'avais peur que ce ne soit un avertissement. Lorsqu'avec Jason, je t'ai retrouvé avec Piper, j'ai été soulagé, mais au fur et à mesure de votre conversation, j'ai senti la peur et la panique m'envahir de nouveau. J'avais peur Annabeth. Comme jamais. Le fait que tu me cachais des choses, me faisait rappeler ce cauchemar affreux, dans lequel, tu as voulu gérer ça toute seule, et que tu y as perdu la vie, alors que j'aurais pu t'aider ! On aurait pu faire ça ensemble. Et … ce que tu as dit … J'avais peur que tu voulais gérer une autre crise toute seule et que cette fois, tu n'y arrives pas. Que tu n'y survives pas. Je sais que tu es forte et tu n'as besoin d'aucune protection … Mais je t'en supplie ! Ne fais pas ça toute seule, s'il te plaît ! Laisse moi t'aider ! Je t'en supplie Annabeth, je ne pourrais pas …

Mais Percy n'a même le temps de finir sa phrase, son imploration, qu'il se fait couper par les lèvres d'Annabeth sur les siennes. En effet, la jeune fille a saisi délicatement son visage entre ses mains pour venir l'embrasser, avec tout son amour. Le fils de la mer écarquille les yeux, surpris par ce geste, mais se laisse vite envahir. Il ferme les yeux et répond au baiser. Soulagée qu'il y réponde, Annabeth approfondit le baiser en laissant des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, évacuant tout ce stress, toutes ces peurs. Percy l'accompagne dans son geste en rapprochant leurs deux corps, alors que la jeune fille finit par mettre ses mains sur la nuque de son petit ami, pour le rapprocher également encore plus d'elle. Le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné, leurs langues se mêlant et commençant un jeu de domination.

Ils continuent à s'embrasser passionnément avec tout leur amour, même s'ils sont observés par des spectateurs. Pourtant la fille d'Aphrodite a déjà vu un baiser passionné entre eux – même s'il n'était pas aussi passionné et intense que celui là – mais, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne commence pas à rougir de gêne par cet échange. Quant à Jason, n'en parlons pas. Lui, il est carrément rouge et finit par regarder ailleurs. Il envisage même de les laisser vraiment seuls. Qui sait ce qu'ils vont faire.

Cependant, les deux spectateurs n'ont pas eu à le faire, car Annabeth finit par rompre le baiser, pour au moins, reprendre leurs souffles. Ils n'ont toujours pas ouvert les yeux, mais ils ont posé leur front l'un contre l'autre.

– Je suis là.

– Ça j'avais deviné avec le baiser, sourit il en extase par cet échange passionné, toujours les yeux fermés.

Annabeth sourit et le regarde. Elle prend son visage entre ses mains. À ce contact, il ouvre les yeux, alors qu'il a toujours ses mains sur sa taille. Elle lui sourit et il lui rend son sourire.

– Je ne vais nul part sans toi, Cervelle d'algues.

– Je ne vais nul part sans toi, Puits de sagesse.

Ils se sourient mutuellement avant qu'Annabeth ne ferme les yeux et s'approche pour échanger un nouveau baiser. Percy l'imite et lui rend son baiser. Ils s'embrassent encore une fois, passionnément, comme pour sceller cette promesse, et faire disparaître leurs peurs communes.

– Ça va, on ne dérange pas ?

Les deux tourtereaux stoppent net leur baiser et tournent la tête vers cette voix. Jason et Piper les imitent, car ce ne sont pas eux, qui ont fait la remarque. Et en effet, c'est Léo. Le jeune homme est accompagné par Hazel et Frank, qui viennent juste d'arriver.

– Léo ? Que fais tu ici ?, demande Jason, surpris.

– Je peux vous dire la même chose les gars. Oh un rencard ? Ou des rencards ?

– Pas vraiment, sourit Annabeth en regardant Percy, qui lui rend son sourire.

– On a fait des cauchemars, intervient Piper en souriant et en regardant le couple réconcilié.

– Vous aussi ?!, demandent les trois nouveaux arrivants en même temps.

Jason, Piper, Annabeth et Percy froncent les sourcils, avant de se regarder d'un air suspicieux.

– Vous avez fait des cauchemars ?, demande Jason.

– Plus ou moins. Et comme je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je suis resté éveillé dans les machines, voir les dégâts.

– Nous on est restés ensemble après avoir fait un cauchemar, pour ne plus se rendormir.

– On dirait que ça était général ce soir, constate Annabeth, suspicieuse.

– Et vous ?

– Cauchemars.

– Et rencards ?, ricane Léo, sous les airs gênés de Frank et Hazel.

– Oh plutôt … des problèmes à régler, sous entend Piper en regardant Annabeth, qui lui sourit.

– Oui, répond Annabeth au regard pleins de sous entendus de son amie, avant de regarder son petit ami en souriant.

– Ouais tout va bien. Juste des cauchemars, dit Percy en regardant aussi Annabeth avec amour, alors qu'il a un bras autour de ses épaules.

– Ok, il y a trop d'amour ici, dit Léo en croisant les bras devant ses yeux, devant l'hilarité de ses amis.

– Si tu savais Léo.

– Je suis toute ouïe, Princesse.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lui dit Piper en le fusillant du regard, devant l'amusement de Léo.

– Et ? Que faites vous là exactement, demande à nouveau Jason.

– Bah vu que je ne dormais pas, et que le soleil se lève … J'ai pensé que peut être, je pourrais commencer les premiers plans pour un nouvel argo.

– Un nouvel argo ?

– Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, il tombe en miettes. Donc il a besoin d'un coup de jeune et un relooking.

– Bonne idée Léo. Je regarderais avec toi.

– Bien sûr, mademoiselle l'architecte !

Les héros rigolent encore devant les pitreries de Léo, lorsque celui ci imite une révérence à Annabeth, ce qui détend l'atmosphère, par rapport à plus tôt – chose que les 3 autres héros avaient remarqué.

Après le fou rire passé, Annabeth et Piper se regardent, en reprenant leur sérieux. Et d'un simple regard, elles tombent d'accord.

– Mais avant, il faut qu'on parle.

Tout le monde arrête de rire, et un silence tendu s'installe. Lorsque quelqu'un dit ça, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Et cette fois ci fait encore moins exception. Annabeth et Percy se regardent, sachant que l'heure de vérité est arrivée. Toute la vérité.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voili voilou !**

 **Ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment bien aimé l'écrire (ce qui explique qu'il fait plus de 10000 mots XD). Je trouve que certaines amitiés non exploitées ont un fort potentiel, surtout entre Annabeth et Jason, où ça été mon passage préféré à écrire (avec le moment tendre percabeth, mais ça c'est inclassable). Et vu que j'ai bien aimé, il y en aura d'autres comme ça.**

* * *

 **Donc le prochain chapitre sera publié le 18 août, donc on se revoit dans 18 jours, avec un chapitre plein d'actions et quelques révélations.**

* * *

 **A bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comment allez vous ? Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? :p**

* * *

 **Avant toute chose ... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A MON BB PERCY ! Oui c'est grâce à lui que vous avez un nouveau chapitre, félicitez le !**

 **Oui je suis bizarre, je sais, ce n'est pas nouveau.**

* * *

 **Donc ce chapitre : actions et actions. Et un chouia de révélations, histoire de vous faire travailler un peu les méninges et de vous interroger :p (moi sadique ? Noooooooooon)**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

Raang : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Si tu as bien aimé l'exploitation des amitiés, tu vas être servi. C'est prévu qu'il y en a pleins tout le long de la fic ;)  
"Léo. Voilà juste Léo." Ahahah j'ai beaucoup ri à cette phrase xD  
Tu aimes les chapitres longs ? Tu vas être servi ! Celui là fait presque 10 000 mots :p  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

Krokmou Emma : OUIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ELLE EST A L'HEURE ! Elle avait dit avant minuit après tout.  
A chaque fois que je lis tes reviews je suis morte de rire xD Et pourtant comme je te l'ai dit t'étais plutôt calme cette fois ci. Ce qui ne va sans doute pas être le cas de celui ci :p  
Alors qu'est ce que j'ai retenu ? Que tu es gênée. Je te plains lors de Viagra Man xD  
Et t'inquiètes les amitiés, il y en aura d'autres, tu le sais bien ;)  
Et puis ... T'ES QU'UNE SALE CONNASSE A NE PAS FINIR CETTE PHRASE SALOPE ! XDDD Tu sais que ma vengeance sera terrible. Comme dit Stoik, la vengeance est un cercle infini et vicieux. ET BOUM !  
Sinon je te félicite pour ta review longue sur ton portable je suppose. Allez fais encore plus long pour celui là :p  
Bonne lecture et hâte de voir tes réactions live sur Wattsapp :p

* * *

 **Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance des scènes d'actions, je vous mets des musiques, si ça vous intéresse :**

 *** Peter Crowley - The Echoes of War**

 *** Peter Crowley - Ignis Divinus**

 *** Peter Crowley - Tower of Infinity**

 *** Peter Crowley - Dragon Quest**

 **Elles seront énoncées en gras dans le chapitre pour vous indiquer le moment où il faut les écouter :)**

* * *

 **Merci pour tous vos views, reviews et tout ça !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Tu as trouvé ton maître.**_

Après avoir énoncé qu'ils devaient se parler - ce qui bien sûr rend anxieux le reste des héros, vu le ton employé - toute l'équipe se retrouve alors en salle de réunion, qui fait aussi office de salle manger et de cuisine. Exceptés Annabeth et Piper, ainsi que Percy et Jason – qui sont posés dos contre le mur, bras croisés de chaque côté de la pièce – les héros s'assoient autour de la table. Voyant leurs 4 amis debout, dont deux avec un air grave – les garçons – et les deux autres avec un air inquiet, les autres adolescents sont de plus en plus perplexe et anxieux. En effet pour avoir Jason et Percy avec un air si grave, et les filles si inquiètes, c'est qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose d'important et de grave. Même si pour la tête sérieuse de Jason, ce n'est pas inhabituel, pour Percy, lui, ça l'est. Ou en tout cas, il faut vraiment que la situation soit grave, pour qu'il affiche cet air si sérieux et sombre, ce qui est sans doute le cas en ce moment.

Alors les demi dieux écoutent attentivement l'annonce des filles, qui ne semble pas être très réjouissante. Car oui ils ont compris que ce sont elles, qui vont annoncer la nouvelle.

– Alors voilà … Il faut qu'on vous parle … D'une chose importante, commence Annabeth timidement, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout, et par conséquent inquiètent de plus en plus les héros.

– Annabeth, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

– Comment dire … ?

– Avec Annabeth on a eu… une vision.

– Une vision ?

– On a vu l'avenir ... Si on peut dire.

– PARDON ?!, s'exclame Léo, choqué.

– On va vous expliquer. Mais avant sachez que … Une nouvelle Grande Prophétie est apparue.

– QUOI ?!, s'écrient-ils en même temps, tous choqués.

– On va tout vous raconter depuis le début.

Aussitôt dit, Annabeth et Piper, à tour de rôle, racontent leur nuit, leur cauchemar, la vision, l'avertissement de cette lumière mystérieuse. Lorsqu'elles ne parlent pas à tour de rôle, elles complètent la phrase de l'une et de l'autre, détaillant un passage, expliquant toute leur nuit mouvementée, dans les moindres détails – exceptée la dispute bien sûr. Cela permet aussi à Percy et à Jason d'en apprendre plus sur cette histoire, même s'ils savaient déjà les grandes lignes. Et bien qu'ils trouvent ça admirable la façon dont elles se complètent, notamment la manière dont elles interagissent entre elles, ils en sont inquiets aussi, car c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elles ont été choisies pour la Prophétie. Mais pourquoi elles spécialement ? Qu'est ce qu'elles ont de spécial, que les autres n'ont pas ? Pourquoi elles ? Pourquoi ont elles été choisies ? Il y a toujours une raison pour chaque chose. Alors quelle est cette raison, cette fois ci ? C'est ce que tout le monde se pose, et pas seulement Percy et Jason. Même les principales concernées s'interrogent sur ces questions.

Après la fin de leur récit, un silence pesant s'est installé dans la pièce. Annabeth et Piper regardent leurs amis avec une pointe d'appréhension sur leurs réactions. C'est sûr que ça ne peut pas être pire que pour Percy et Jason, mais ils peuvent aussi mal réagir. Et vu le silence présent, dû au choc causé par cette nouvelle terrifiante, elles ont toutes les raisons de craindre leurs réactions. Les adolescents les regardent, yeux agrandis par le choc, bouche bée, et ne semble plus bouger, voire respirer. Annabeth et Piper se regardent inquiètes.

– Dites quelque chose …

– Euh … Quelque chose ?

– Léo …, gronde à moitié Piper, toujours anxieuse.

– Elle a dit de dire quelque chose ! Et … Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

La fille d'Athéna ferme les yeux, ayant pressenti cette réaction, surtout en voyant la non réactivité d'Hazel et Frank. Et pour que Léo ne sache pas quoi dire, c'est qu'il est choqué à un point inimaginable. Elle soupire de désespoir. Cette fois ci, tout ceci la dépasse, elle ne peut plus le nier. Piper a ressenti son désespoir – vu qu'elle le ressent aussi – alors elle lui saisit la main, pour la rassurer. Annabeth ouvre les yeux et lui sourit à ce geste, même si c'est un sourire triste.

– C'est …. WOW !

Les filles regardent de nouveau Léo, mais cette fois ci de manière sceptique vu cette réaction inattendue.

– Wow ?

– Bah oui c'est un truc de dingue ! Je veux dire … Ok c'est carrément flippant cette vision de l'avenir. Carrément ouais. Mais c'est … en fait je ne sais pas comment le dire …

– Au delà des mots.

– Oui voilà ! Merci Frank ! C'est incroyable !

– D'où tu vois que c'est incroyable ?, demande Annabeth en levant un sourcil de contrariété et de perplexité.

– Ok d'accord, c'est vrai que cette vision d'avenir est vraiment le truc le plus terrifiant et déprimant que je n'ai jamais entendu. Et vous, vous l'avez vu, CE QUI EST PIRE ! Mais … il y a une autre possibilité d'avenir, non ? Cette lumière trop bizarre vous a donné une autre alternative à notre avenir. Ce qui est plutôt incroyable, car ce ne sont pas nos chers parents divins, qui le feront. Sans rancune les Dieux, termine-t-il en regardant le plafond pour s'adresser aux divinités.

– Du coup, c'est à se demander, qui a demandé de faire ça …, dit Hazel.

– Exact, mais qui que ce soit, il nous file un sacré coup de main, non ?

– Un sacré coup de main ? Il nous demande d'aller chercher un cristal, je ne sais où, après nous avoir dit qu'on va échouer et qu'on va tous mourir. Et que ton plan n'allait pas marcher !

– C'est vrai ça ! C'était quoi ton plan, Léo ?, demande Piper, en se souvenant de ce détail.

Léo écarquille les yeux, surpris et coupable, alors que tout le monde le regarde, se demandant en effet, ce qu'est cette histoire.

– Ah euh … En fait … Vous allez rire ! C'est rien du tout, dit il en riant nerveusement, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

– Léo.

– D'accord. D'accord. Ne m'électrocute pas, Superman.

– LÉO !

– Ok ok ! Mais ne vous fâchez pas. Surtout toi Piper.

La jeune fille lève un sourcil de contrariété, se demandant ce qu'il a encore fait qui pourrait la mettre en colère.

– Je vais essayer. Parle.

– D'accord …

Et c'est ainsi que le fils du feu raconte son petit plan secret, qui avait été élaboré avec Hazel et Frank. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, il sent la tension émanée de ses amis, surtout de Piper, qui voit rouge, qu'il l'ait trompé comme ça, pour se faire tuer. La jeune fille n'a même pas laisser son ami finir son récit, qu'elle explose déjà.

– TU AS FAIT QUOI ESPÈCE DE TRIPLE IDIOT AVEC UNE CERVELLE D'HUÎTRE !?

– Calmes toi Piper …, panique Léo en voyant la furie qu'est son amie, mains en l'air pour apaiser sa colère, en vain.

– QUE JE ME CALMES !? JE VAIS T'ÉTRANGLER, LÉO VALDEZ ! TU VAS VOIR …

– Calmes toi Piper, intervient Annabeth, en posant sa main sur son bras.

La jeune cherokee regarde son amie, qui lui fait un regard apaisant mais ferme et grave. Elle soupire alors pour se calmer avant de regarder noir son ami, qui s'abaisse sur sa chaise à fond, pour se faire tout petit, et se faire oublier de Piper. Elle peut être terrifiante lorsqu'elle s'y met. Une trop grosse influence d'Annabeth sans doute. Elles devraient arrêter de traîner ensemble. Enfin maintenant, il pense qu'elles vont tout le temps traîner ensemble, à son plus grand dam.

Après s'être calmé, Piper se retourne vers les demi dieux romains, avec un regard très meurtrier. Ceux ci ne savent plus où se mettre, vu qu'ils ont fait partis de ce plan. Et sentant que la colère de la cherokee allait s'abattre dorénavant sur eux, ils essayent de s'effacer le plus possible.

\- Hé vous deux ! Comment avez vous pu le laisser faire ?!

\- Ah ... Euh ... En fait ...

\- Peu importe. Ce qui est fait est fait, intervient Annabeth avant que ça ne dégénère à nouveau et pour permettre aux deux adolescents de souffler, en les voyant culpabiliser complètement.

A l'intervention de la fille d'Athéna, Piper croise les bras en soufflant de colère pour se calmer, tout en fermant les yeux, très contrariée. Quant à Léo, Hazel et Frank, ils reprennent leur respiration en soupirant de soulagement, rassurés d'avoir pu échapper à la furie que commençait à devenir leur amie. Enfin pour l'instant. Ils pensent qu'ils devraient remercier Annabeth de les avoir aidé à échapper à la fureur de la jeune fille. C'était moins une. C'est que Piper peut vraiment être terrifiante quand elle s'y met.

– Bref passons. Qu'importe ce que tu avais prévu de faire Léo, ça ne marchera pas. Tu mourras et nous on va te suivre dans la mort.

– Mais comment …

– LÉO !

– C'est bon Piper, tente une nouvelle fois d'apaiser Annabeth sentant la tension énorme émanée de son amie, Léo, cette mystérieuse lumière, je ne sais pas vraiment qui elle est, mais je serais tentée de croire qu'elle ait raison sur ce point. Je ne sais pas si c'est par rapport à la vision qu'on a eu, mais ton plan va échouer. Et … Cette prophétie ... C'est peut être elle qui l'a créé, Cette lumière est peut être à l'origine de cette prophétie. Si c'est elle, alors elle dit vrai sur tout, elle a raison sur toute la ligne et ton plan va échouer. Donc, je serais tenter de la croire. Il faut retrouver ce cristal. Par tous les moyens.

– Ok d'accord …, se résigne Léo.

– Et par où commencer ? Je suppose que c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Surtout que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce cristal dans la mythologie ancienne. Et si ça peut vaincre Gaia, c'est lié à nos ancêtres, je suppose, intervient gravement Jason pour la première fois depuis la réunion, qui était resté silencieux tout comme Percy, tellement ils détestent cette histoire.

– Moi non plus je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, dit Annabeth.

– Alors par où commencer ? Où chercher ?, demande Hazel.

Annabeth et Piper se regardent. Et avec ce simple regard, elles se comprennent et hochent la tête en même temps.

– A la case départ.

Tout le monde les regarde sceptique, ne comprenant pas où elles veulent en venir. La case départ peut dire tout et n'importe quoi. Ça peut dire ici, à Athènes, ou à Rome, ou chez eux, à la colonie ou au camp Jupiter. Alors que veulent elles dire par là ?

Voyant leur perplexité, Annabeth et Piper leur répondent en même temps, avec un sourire.

– L'Acropole d'Athènes.

* * *

Bien qu'ils soient encore blessés et bien fatigués de leurs précédents combats, tous les héros partent en direction de l'acropole, laissant l'Argo 2 entre les mains des autochtones.

Ils ne mettent pas longtemps à arriver à destination. Ils sont pourtant tous sur les nerfs, vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'ils y ont mis les pieds. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'endroit exact où leurs parents sont descendus pour les aider, il ne se passe rien. Absolument rien. Tout est calme. Un peu trop calme au goût des héros. Ils s'avancent vers la pierre de sacrifice, là où le sang a coulé, ce qui a réveillé Gaia. Ils attendent quelques minutes, mais le calme, le silence glaçant domine la pièce.

– Ce n'est pas pour faire mon intéressant, mais … Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?, demande Léo.

Les autres héros, exceptés Annabeth et Piper, hochent la tête pour approuver la question de leur ami. Les deux filles s'avancent en silence, au milieu de la pierre de sacrifice. Les autres héros les observent avant de se regarder, en hochant les épaules, en se demandant ce qu'elles font. Elles s'abaissent et touchent le sol, à la recherche de quelque chose.

– Annabeth ?

La jeune fille en question, suivie de son amie, se relève, mais continue à fixer le sol.

– Je … n'en ai aucune idée.

S'ils pouvaient tomber à la renverse, c'est exactement ce qu'il se serait passé. Il faut les comprendre. Annabeth Chase a toujours réponse à tout. Mais cette fois, elle est dans l'ignorance la plus totale, et ils en sont tous choqués.

– Attends quoi !? Comment ça !?

– Je sais pas, OK ? Et ne recommence pas à m'énerver Cervelle d'Algues ! C'est déjà assez frustrant comme ça d'être autant dans l'ignorance.

– Bienvenue au club.

Annabeth le regarde noir à sa réponse, ce qui fait déglutir le fils de la mer. Mieux vaut ne pas l'énerver dans ce genre de moments.

– Alors pourquoi être venus ici ?, demande Hazel.

– L'intuition. J'avais comme un pressentiment … Qu'il fallait venir ici, répond Piper en regardant ses amis.

– Jolie ton intuition.

– La ferme Léo. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'ouvrir sur ce coup là. Et puis ose me dire que tu ne suis pas ton intuition tout le temps.

– Si mais …

– Ferme la.

– Elle dit vrai. J'ai eu comme une impression qu'on devait venir ici, car on y trouverait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.

– Sauf qu'il n'y a rien …, murmure Frank, en regardant autour de lui.

Cependant, tout le monde l'a entendu, y compris les filles, qui le regardent méchamment. Frank se fait alors tout petit - façon de parler.

– Malheureusement Frank a raison. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait trouver ici, enrage Annabeth en frappant le sol avec son pied, ce qui fait frémir de peur les autres héros, exceptée Piper, qui est aussi contrariée qu'elle.

La fille d'Athéna et la fille d'Aphrodite regardent encore une fois autour d'elles, mais frustrées et contrariées, elles décident de retourner vers les autres. Elles trouveront avec leurs amis une autre piste, même si elles ne savent pas encore comment.

– Ou c'est un piège.

Tout le monde se stoppe à la remarque de Jason, qui semble réfléchir intensément à la situation, en regardant vers le bas, pensif, avec les bras croisés. Les héros le regardent, troublés par sa réflexion et attendent qu'il continue. Le fils de Jupiter finit par lever les yeux pour regarder Annabeth et Piper avec gravité.

– Et si … Et si ce pressentiment que vous avez eu toutes les deux, était un piège ? Pour vous attirer ici. Enfin pour tous nous attirer. Ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'on ne trouve absolument rien d'exceptionnel.

– Mais qui ?, demande Annabeth de plus en plus perplexe et inquiète.

– Bien joué, Jason Grace.

Cette voix n'est pas celle d'un héros. Cette voix était puissante, sauvage et à la fois étrangère et familière. Les héros s'agitent, en panique et sur leurs gardes, en cherchant de tous les côtés, d'où peut bien venir cette voix.

– Cette voix. Je connais cette voix.

– Évidemment que vous la connaissez. Bon c'est vrai, elle est devenue plus puissante qu'avant mais … Après tout … Ceci est normal lorsqu'on se réveille d'un long sommeil sous terre, ricane la voix.

A cette phrase, les héros comprennent tous. Ils écarquillent les yeux de peur, et sortent leurs armes pour se défendre de toute attaque, quelle qu'elle soit.

 **Peter Crowley - The Echoes of War**

– GAIA !

– Moi même.

– Montre toi, espèce de …

– Si telle est votre demande, demi dieux. ME REVOILÀ A LA VIE !

Et sans vraiment qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'il se passe, un énorme tremblement de terre secoue le sol. Ils peinent à tenir en équilibre. Certains tombent, d'autres réussissent à se maintenir à 4 pattes, ou accroupi. Soudain, les secousses deviennent de plus en plus violentes et le sol devant eux semble s'élever. Et en effet, la terre transperce le sol et commence à former une forme. Une forme qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais voir de toute leur existence. La forme de Gaia. Le sol tout entier se soulève avec la terre et forme un énorme corps de la taille d'une montagne, avec des bras, des jambes et une tête affreuse, qui a un sourire sadique. Alors que Gaia continue à se former avec le sol et la terre, les héros sont tous cloués au sol, par la peur, bouche grande ouverte, un regard effrayé, leurs armes lâchées. Des doigts crochus se forment avec les pierres de l'Acropole, se mélangeant toujours à la terre. Elle craque ses nouveaux doigts comme une sadique, pour se préparer à lancer ses attaques.

Puis, elle regarde les héros avec toujours ce même sadisme, et sourit, laissant apparaître de la terre entre des branches, qui semblent être ses dents, ce qui est tout à fait charmant. En effet, en voyant, la peur tétaniser les héros, ceux qui l'ont tant agacé ces derniers mois, cette peur paralysante la remplit de joie, à un point que personne ne peut l'imaginer. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné.

– Je vais vous écraser comme de simples insectes insignifiants que vous êtes.

Les héros ne réagissent absolument pas. De toute façon, vu la peur qui les paralyse, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient réussir à bouger, ne serait ce qu'un seul muscle. Voulant profiter de ce temps de la non réactivité des demi dieux, Gaia lance sa première attaque. Elle lève sa main droite, avant de la frapper violemment sur le sol. Par conséquent, le sol se met à mouver rapidement et avec force, si bien que les demi dieux se retrouvent projetés à un mètre, en tombant complètement. Ceci est le signal de leur réveil.

– IL FAUT QU'ON BOUGE !, hurle Jason, en reprenant son arme, suivi de ses amis.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, un par un, les héros reprennent leurs esprits et se relèvent en prenant leur armes pour s'enfuir. Mais Gaia n'est pas de cette oreille – même si elle n'en a pas. Alors aussi vite qu'ils se relèvent pour s'enfuir, toujours avec ce même sourire sadique, elle fait un mouvement avec son énorme bras gauche de la taille d'un immeuble. Soudain, la terre réagit à ce mouvement, car elle se soulève et une branche aussi grosse qu'un tronc d'un vieil arbre de 100 ans, vient frapper les héros. Léo est celui qui est le plus touché. L'énorme branche le frappe de plein fouet et le propulse plus loin contre un mur, qui n'a pas encore subi de dégâts. Il tombe avec fracas, en entraînant des pierres dans sa chute, qui tombent sur lui. Le demi dieu ne bouge plus. Il ne se relève pas. Du sang coule de sa tête.

Un premier héros est mis hors combat.

– LÉO !

Mais Hazel n'a même pas eu le temps de le rejoindre pour s'assurer qu'il va bien, qu'elle subit le même sort. Ayant vu la scène, Frank se jette sous elle, pour amortir la chute. Gaia en profite pour leur lancer des pierres. Frank se redresse et se met au dessus de la demi déesse tout en se transformant en rhinocéros pour protéger Hazel et prendre tous les coups à sa place. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par céder et se transforme de nouveau en humain, en tombant sur le côté, en perdant connaissance. Hazel, elle, est déjà tombée dans l'inconscience depuis qu'elle s'est prise l'attaque de plein fouet.

Deux autres héros sont mis hors combat.

Percy et Jason, eux, ils ont sorti leurs armes et frappent toutes les projectiles, qui viennent les percuter. Lorsque le sol se soulève, Jason s'envole, entraînant Percy avec lui. Ils font ses enchaînements plusieurs fois, en parfaite symbiose et esprits d'équipe, montrant le lien qui les unit. Ils continuent ainsi encore quelques minutes, tout en regardant discrètement plus loin, Annabeth et Piper, dos à dos, avec leur poignard, évitant toutes les attaques pour le moment. Ils veulent les rejoindre, mais Gaia semble les empêcher d'aller plus loin – fait exprès ou non. Ceci énerve encore plus les deux adolescents.

– Jason !

– Oui je sais ! Il faudrait …

Le fils de Jupiter a soudain un déclic dans son esprit. Il regarde Percy, qui semble avoir eu la même idée. Ils hochent la tête gravement.

– Hé Gaia ! Espèce de déesse de pacotille !

En entendant cette insulte de la part du fils de Poséidon, Gaia cesse toutes ses attaques sur les demi dieux et se retournent vers les deux garçons. Ceci permet à Annabeth et Piper de souffler un peu, et aux autres de reprendre peu à peu leur esprit, malgré les blessures profondes. Mais justement, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, alors qu'une Terre maléfique essaye de vous tuer et de semer chaos et désolation. Alors les héros essayent de se reprendre au plus vite et de se redresser, malgré la faiblesse de leurs corps, après avoir subi ces attaques.

– Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, toi !?

– En plus tu es sourde ! Ah mais oui tu n'as pas d'oreilles !

– Répètes ça !

– Elle n'a pas de yeux aussi, Percy.

– Ah oui tout à fait Jason. Vu comment elle vise.

– Hé Gaia ! Je croyais qu'on était de simples insectes insignifiants ?

– Alors qu'est ce que t'attends, monstre de foire, sourit avec un air prétentieux Percy.

Annabeth et Piper se regardent curieusement, avant d'observer les deux garçons, se demandant quel genre de bêtises leur est passé par la tête encore, pour oser provoquer Gaia, qui essaye juste de les tuer et de répandre l'apocalypse.

 **Peter Crowley - Ignis Divinus**

Le regard entre les 4 adolescents finit par se croiser. Et en voyant la gravité de ce regard, et le geste discret de la tête, les filles comprennent, qu'ils font juste diversion, pour qu'elles puissent s'enfuir et s'occuper des autres. Les deux amies se regardent, et avec un hochement de la tête discret, elles s'éclipsent furtivement, pendant que Gaia est attirée ailleurs.

Malheureusement pour les héros, Gaia a encore moins appréciée que prévu les insultes des deux demi dieux.

– Monstre de … AAAAAAAAH !, hurle-t-elle en levant les mains, faisant trembler tout le sol, les murs.

Puis, elle jette son regard sur Percy et Jason, qui ne l'ayant pas vu venir, se prennent des morceaux de roches. Jason a réussi à les esquiver de justesse en s'envolant, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Percy, qui malgré tout, a réussi à se protéger le visage. Mais il est propulsé violemment contre des rochers, avec de s'écrouler avec brutalité, du sang dégoulinant de tout son corps.

– Percy !

Au hurlement de Jason, Annabeth se retourne en panique et hurle à son tour le nom de son petit ami. Attirée par ce hurlement, la Terre Mère voit enfin les deux jeunes filles, essayant de s'enfuir. Avec un mouvement de son bras, la terre se mouve et comme pour les autres héros, des morceaux de terre, de roches, les percutent de plein fouet, et elles reviennent malgré elles au milieu de la pierre de sacrifice. Du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Elles gémissent de douleur, en essayant de se relever, du sang coulant de tout leur corps, sous le regard mauvais de la Terre Mère.

– Annabeth ! Piper !

Jason essaye d'intervenir en foudroyant la déesse mère, faisant diversion et ainsi protéger les filles et aussi pour pouvoir s'approcher d'elles afin de les ramener à l'abri – même si maintenant, aucun endroit sur Terre n'a d'abri.

Mais, lassée de ce petit jeu, Gaia regarde avec un air mauvais le fils du Ciel et lui envoie ses attaques. Le jeune homme esquive comme il peut. Sauf qu'il n'a pas pu échapper à une branche, qui s'est enroulée autour de sa jambe. Il est neutralisé dans les airs. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse utiliser son arme ou un éclair pour se libérer, la branche tourne sur elle même et projette le demi dieu, avant qu'il ne s'écrase lourdement contre un rocher et de tomber avec fracas, près de Percy, qui peine à se relever. La douleur est telle, que le fils de Jupiter a cessé de respirer pendant un court instant et tombe presque dans l'inconscience.

– Jason !

Mais la voix de Piper arrive à le maintenir à moitié conscient. L'affrontement n'est pas terminé. Ses amis sont encore en vie. Pour le moment. Il ne peut pas sombrer dans les ténèbres tout de suite. Ils ont besoin de lui. Alors avec une difficulté sans pareille, il essaye de se redresser, même si ses côtes lui font atrocement souffrir – cassées ou fêlées sans doute.

Cependant Gaia n'en a pas fini, et compte les achever maintenant et tout de suite. Provoquer Gaia à sa pleine puissance est sans doute la pire idée qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Alors, elle lève encore une fois le bras, prête à une ultime attaque sur le fils de Jupiter et le fils de Poséidon. Jason la regarde énervé, en fronçant les sourcils et grinçant des dents. Pour autant, il n'arrive toujours pas à se relever, ce qui s'annonce très mal pour lui et son ami, Percy. Gaia, bien que très énervée, semble sourire sous cette tonne de terre, qui compose son visage. Elle serre son poing de terre, comme sur le point d'achever ses victimes.

Mais avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis, Annabeth se relève - certes avec difficultés - et s'interpose entre Gaia et les garçons, bras à l'horizontal, comme si ça allait arrêter l'attaque par la simple pensée ou par son corps qui peut faire bouclier.

– ILS SONT LA !

Gaia se stoppe dans son attaque, regardant la demi déesse sceptique. Les autres héros l'imitent, ne comprenant pas ce que veut dire la fille d'Athéna.

– Les Dieux sont là, Gaia. Ils t'ont scellé. Alors oui, ta puissance est là. Mais, seulement une partie. Elle est encore bien scellé, et toi avec. Tu ne peux gagner, quoique tu fasses.

La Terre Mère la regarde quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, d'un rire glacial et diabolique, ce qui stoppe toute secousse et attaques mortelles - ce que bien sûr voulait Annabeth. La fille d'Athéna fronce les sourcils pour faire genre d'être surprise, car elle a très bien compris ce qui se passe. L'intervention des Dieux sur le sceau a échoué. Elle le sait, car sinon Gaia ne serait pas là à les massacrer. Alors en disant ces paroles, elle essaye juste de gagner un peu de temps pour que ses amis reprennent leurs esprits et s'enfuient.

– Moi scellée ? Tu rêves Fille d'Athéna ! Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. Où as tu vu que j'étais scellée ? Dommage pour toi, ceci est ma puissance.

– Prouve le.

Décidément, les héros ont une fâcheuse tendance à provoquer la Terre mère. Mauvaise idée. Sans doute la pire idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Est ce le désespoir qui l'a poussé à la provoquer d'avantage ? Peut être bien. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. La réaction de Gaia ne va pas tarder. Mais contrairement à plus tôt, cette fois ci, Gaia sourit à cette provocation.

 **Peter Crowley - Tower of Infinity**

– Comme tu veux, inconsciente Humaine.

Gaia lève ses deux bras immenses à l'horizontal.

– Voyez votre fin arriver.

A peine a-t-elle dit ça, qu'un énorme tremblement de terre, encore plus impressionnant que les autres, secoue la terre entière. Le sol se fissure, les murs tombent, la fin approche. Les héros peinent à tenir ne serait ce qu'à 4 pattes. En effet, la fin arrive.

– Voyez comment la Terre entière tremble sous ma puissance !, rigole-t-elle diaboliquement.

– Annabeth qu'est ce que tu as fait!?, hurle Piper alors que la terre semble s'écrouler, les entraînant au plus profond de l'abysse, où ils essayent tous de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber dans un gouffre sans fin et envahi par les ténèbres.

– Je sais pas ! Désolé !

– C'est la fin, Demi Dieux ! MOURREZ !

* * *

Et alors que les héros essayent de survivre au plus grand tremblement de terre qu'il n'ait jamais existé depuis la création de notre monde, à plusieurs kilomètres de leur position, le tremblement de terre se fait aussi sentir. Au fin fond d'une forêt grecque tout particulièrement, où les animaux s'agitent en panique, une créature semble s'éveiller, lorsque son œil reptilien s'ouvre brusquement, comme appelée à la fin du monde.

* * *

Plus au Nord de leur position, le tremblement de terre se fait également sentir. Mais trois personnes en particulier ressentent ce tremblement de terre comme quelque chose d'inhabituel. Ces trois personnes dans des lieux différents regardent le ciel, sentant que la prophétie va se réaliser et que l'heure de l'affrontement final approche.

* * *

Au Sud de la Méditerranée, le tremblement de terre se fait aussi sentir. Dans un pays où la magie règne avec d'autres divinités, un groupe de jeunes réagissent au tremblement de terre. Alors que la population panique, eux, regardent le ciel, sachant que l'heure est venue.

* * *

Tout à l'ouest de la position des héros, le tremblement de terre se fait également sentir. Alors que la nuit vient à peine de tomber, des secousses monstrueuses font trembler la terre, détruisant au passage des installations de guerre romaines. Et oui même à la colonie, qui est assiégée par les romains, le tremblement de terre se fait sentir, ce qui en dit long sur la puissance de Gaia.

– Bordel mais qu'est ce qui se passe !?, s'exclame un jeune blond et prétentieux.

– Un tremblement de terre Octave ! Un énorme ! Ça détruit toutes nos armes et sièges !

– C'est quoi ce bordel !? Il n'est pas censé avoir de tremblements de terre à l'est des Etats Unis !

– A moins que …

– Quoi ?

– Et s'ils avaient raison ...Et si c'était Gaia …

Mais Octave ne l'a pas laissé finir, qu'il agrippe son camarade par la gorge.

– Aucunement. Ils n'ont pas raison. Et tu sais quoi ? Même si c'était vrai, il suffit d'apaiser la déesse en offrant en sacrifice ces grecs. A moins que tu ne veux servir de sacrifice, toi même ?

– Non Octave …, s'étrangle le pauvre malheureux.

– Bien. Alors … Dégage de là ! Et limitez les dégâts !, hurle-t-il en finissant par le relâcher.

Le jeune demi dieu romain ne tarde pas et obéit par peur des représailles. Il part alors en courant, donner des ordres aux autres demi dieux romains pour qu'ils maintiennent leurs engins de guerre en état et faire en sorte d'avoir un minimum de dégâts pour pouvoir les utiliser dans les conflits à venir.

* * *

Du côté des grecs, la secousse se fait grandement sentir aussi. Les grecs perdent l'équilibre, les pégases paniquent et même la forêt semble s'agiter. Chiron, avec l'aide de Clarisse, essaye de maintenir l'ordre, mais ceci s'annonce très compliqué, vu la panique et les dégâts que cause ce tremblement de terre.

– C'est Gaia ! C'est Gaia !

– On va tous mourir !

– Calmez vous bande d'idiots ! Et restez en position !

– Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça, Clarisse ? On ne tient même pas debout!

– Je ne sais pas ! Débrouillez vous !

Et alors que des demi dieux sont en train de se battre verbalement, bien qu'ils soient tous à 4 pattes pour tenir en équilibre – ce qui rend la scène à la fois comique et tragique – un satyre, tout nu, court en s'agitant, avec une batte de base-ball à la main la secouant dans tous les sens.

– Gaia ramène toi ! Je vais te botter les fesses !

Un jeune demi dieu blond essaye de lui courir après, suivi de près par un autre demi dieu à la chevelure ténébreuse. Mais vu qu'il est déjà bien loin – c'est que ça peut être agile un satyre même pendant les tremblements de terre – les deux demi dieux s'arrêtent et s'accroupissent pour ne pas tomber violemment.

– Mr Hedge revenez ici ! Tout de suite !

– Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir venir.

– Toi retournes à l'infirmerie ! Tu dois rester coucher !

– Comment veux tu que je reste couché, Solace ? Les secousses n'aident pas.

– Je m'en fiche, ne restes pas debout. Ou même accroupi.

Le jeune demi dieu ne répond pas, mais ne bouge pas pour autant. À la place, il observe son environnement et les premiers signes du chaos que provoque cette secousse infernale.

– La mort arrive pour nous.

– T'es obligé d'être aussi pessimiste ?

– Je suis le Prince des enfers, comme tu le dis si bien.

– Ce n'est pas une raison.

– Au cas où, tu ne l'auras pas remarqué, mon cher médecin, c'est Gaia qui provoque ces tremblements de terre.

– Non ! Sans déconner !, hurle-t-il sarcastiquement.

– Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont échoué.

– Arrête Nico.

– Je ne ressens pas leur mort. Ou alors tellement il va y avoir de morts que je ne peux pas tout ressentir.

– Nico, je te jure que si tu ne la fermes pas, je t'assommes direct !

– Mais c'est vrai ! Regarde autour de toi !

– Ce que je vois, c'est toi ici alors tu ne devrais pas ! Des demi dieux en panique ! Un satyre complètement fou et nu courant dans tous les sens avec une batte de base-ball, croyant frapper la Terre Mère avec !

– Le chaos.

– Nico … Aie confiance en Percy et les autres ! Ils ne vont pas mourir, ok !? Ceci n'est qu'un tremblement de terre, pas la fin du monde ! T'as compris !?

– Ok t'énerves pas … Je disais ça comme ça …

– Je m'énerve parce que tu m'énerves. Retourne à l'infirmerie. Tout de suite !

– Tu es sous tension, Solace.

– NICO !

– D'ACCORD ! Mais t'as besoin d'un massage pour te détendre.

– Tu m'en ferais un ?

– Non.

– C'est bien ce qui me semblait. J'aurais essayer.

Avec un sourire, le fils d'Hadès finit quand même par rebrousser chemin. Il n'a pas franchement envie de contrarier encore plus Will. Il est peut être médecin, mais mieux vaut ne pas trop le chercher, surtout quand ça concerne ses patients, dont il est. Il peut être redoutable dans ces moments là. Le fils d'Hadès en a déjà fait les frais. Il ne veut plus revivre ça. Alors il obéit docilement à son médecin. Et puis même si le tremblement de terre est assez violent, l'infirmerie est la pièce la plus protégée, justement contre ce genre d'attaque. Dans son état, même lui, il admet qu'il sera le plus en sécurité là bas.

– Hé Nico ! Si je te vois avec une arme à la main, en essayant de te battre, je te refais le portrait. Vu ?

– Oui mon cher médecin.

Will sourit, bien qu'il le perd vite, vu que la terre tremble toujours autant. Il va en avoir des blessés après ce tremblement de terre. Si celui ci veut bien cesser un jour. Mais pour l'heure, il retourne auprès de Nico pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne lui fait pas confiance, mais le fils d'Hadès peut tellement être téméraire quand il s'y met, même s'il veut bien faire. Surtout dans ce genre de moments aussi chaotiques, comme en ce moment.

* * *

De retour à la source même de ce tremblement de terre mondiale – car oui il est ressenti dans chaque pays, chaque ville, chaque village, chaque campagne, chaque forêt du monde entier, autant par les humains que par les animaux – Gaia continue sa démonstration de sa force, devant l'impuissance des héros, qui l'ont provoqué en plus.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors que tout est détruit autour d'eux – et aussi partout dans le monde même si c'est moindre par rapport à l'Acropole – la Terre Mère décide de se calmer et de s'amuser une dernière fois avant d'achever les demi dieux.

Ainsi lorsque la terre se calme, le tremblement de terre cesse, et les héros peuvent enfin souffler, même s'ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines.

– Vous voyez ? Ceci n'est qu'une partie de mon pouvoir. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je peux être pire. Vos parents, ces lâches, ces moins que rien, qui ont osé prendre le pouvoir à mon fils, Cronos, se terrent à l'Olympe. Oh, ils ont voulu intervenir en croyant bien faire. Erreur. Leur plan a échoué. Le sceau maudit a raté.

– Le sceau maudit ? Demande Annabeth.

– Un sort interdit, qui devait sceller une puissance supérieure à la leur. Ce sort sacrifie le corps du lanceur. Voilà pourquoi vos chers parents sont condamnés à se régénérer à l'Olympe, le temps de retrouver leurs corps de divinité. C'est à dire qu'ils vont rester sur l'Olympe, un bon bout de temps. N'espérez pas obtenir de l'aide. Quand bien même, ils le voudraient, ils ne pourront pas. Telle est la loi du sceau maudit. Ils se sont condamnés eux mêmes. Leur échec était couru d'avance. Pour que le sceau fonctionne, il faut une totale synchronisation, une confiance, une coordination entre tous les Dieux. Or, vous l'avez aussi remarqué, que c'est très facile de les diviser. Ça aurait été différent peut être, si vous, les héros, vous pouvez lancer ce sort. Mais hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors vous allez mourir. Ainsi que toute autre créature sur terre. Et personne ne pourra plus protéger ces prétentieux. Vous avez échoué, Héros. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de montrer vos petites têtes à tout le monde, avant de semer chaos et malheur ! Personne ne peut plus m'arrêter !

Les héros se mettent de nouveau sur leurs gardes, sachant qu'elle va lancer à nouveau ses attaques dévastatrices. Pour éviter un carnage, il faudrait un miracle ou une superbe diversion. Mais hélas, même Annabeth n'a aucune idée de comment les sortir de là.

Et justement, pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent diversion et s'enfuient, Gaia fixe intensément Annabeth et Piper, qui sont les plus proches d'elles. Elle considère la fille d'Athéna comme beaucoup trop dangereuse vu son intelligence.

– Et si je commençais par vous deux, Fille d'Athéna, Fille d'Aphrodite.

Les deux jeunes filles écarquillent les yeux de peur, alors qu'elles sont toujours assises au sol. Les autres héros paniquent aussi et essayent de se relever, mais leurs corps ne les obéissent plus. Et les deux demi déesses sont trop loin, pour qu'un des héros puisse utiliser un stratagème pouvant tous les protéger.

Gaia, tout en créant un énorme poing de terre de la taille d'une astéroïde, sourit de victoire et sadiquement.

– Adieu, demi déesses.

Puis, elle abat son poing avec force et vitesse – ce qui est étonnant vu la taille de son poing. Annabeth et Piper sont incapables de bouger, tellement la peur les paralyse. Tout ce qu'elles arrivent à faire c'est de se retourner vers leurs amis, et de les regarder, les larmes aux yeux, en particulier Percy et Jason. Voyant le désespoir et la fin dans les yeux des filles, les deux jeunes hommes paniquent comme jamais et ont un soudain regain d'énergie.

– ANNABETH !

– PIPER !

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivent à se lever, mais ils sont tellement loin, que leurs gestes semblent insignifiants. Les autres demi dieux regardent la scène avec frayeur et impuissance, tout en pleurant, sachant que la fin est proche pour leurs amies.

Alors que le poing de terre n'est qu'à quelques mètres de leurs têtes, les filles le regardent avec peur, les larmes coulant abondamment. Et avec les larmes, le sang sur leur tête se mélangent, et tombent tous les deux au sol. Une étrange lumière semble réagir à la goutte de sang des deux demi déesses, ce que personne ne semble remarquer, pas même Gaia, ni les filles en question, trop obnubilées par l'attaque immédiate.

À un mètre du choc, les filles positionnent leurs mains au dessus de leur tête, comme instinct de survie pour encaisser le coup. Mais cela semble tellement risible, comme juste le désespoir qui les guide.

Cette fois le choc est inévitable. Les héros hurlent leurs noms, Percy et Jason plus forts que les autres, tout en pleurant, complètement impuissants de la scène sous leurs yeux. Ils hurlent leur désespoir, espérant ou non un miracle. Ils hurlent aussi forts que possible, criant leur plus grande peur qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Ils crient la futur mort d'Annabeth et Piper, sous leur impuissance. À quoi ça sert d'avoir autant de pouvoirs, si on ne peut pas les utiliser pour sauver les êtres qui comptent le plus pour nous ? À rien. Et c'est exactement ce que ressentent les héros actuellement.

– ANNABEEEEEEEEEEEETH !

 **Peter Crowley - Dragon Quest**

Le poing de terre gigantesque de Gaia frappe ses victimes de plein fouet et avec une rare violence.

Mais soudain une sorte de bulle protectrice blanche apparaît brusquement par magie et entoure les adolescentes. Alors au lieu de toucher les demi déesses, le poing de terre frappe la bulle protectrice. Le poing et ce bouclier de lumière blanche entre en collision avec fracas. Le poing semble même se faire repousser doucement. Gaia écarquille les yeux de surprise par cette apparition soudaine de cette bulle protectrice. Les héros ont la même réaction, se demandant ce qu'est cette chose lumineuse et surtout comment elle est apparue.

Soudain, la bulle de protection éclate dans un puissant faisceau lumineux, ce qui pulvérise le poing de terre et propulse Gaia à plusieurs mètres. Elle perd l'équilibre, mais se rattrape de justesse, complètement sous le choc de ce revirement. Et puis, à la place de ce faisceau de lumière, une forme apparaît. Un corps, suivis de deux bras, deux jambes et une tête se compose sur cette lumière. La Terre Mère écarquille encore plus les yeux sous le choc.

– Toi …

La forme humanoïde de la lumière semble esquisser un sourire. Puis, elle lève les bras à l'horizontal et une puissante lumière aveuglante englobe les environs sur un kilomètre de diamètre. Les héros sont propulsés et aveuglés pendant un temps. Gaia se protège de la lumière avec ses deux bras de terre, avant de les écarter légèrement et de regarder ce nouvel intrus, les yeux plissés, tellement elle est éblouie par cette lumière aveuglante.

Quant aux deux sauvées, ne sentant aucun coup venir, mais à la place une présence familière, elles ouvrent les yeux et lèvent la tête. Elles voient Gaia éloignée d'elles à plusieurs mètres, et toute cette lumière qui les entoure, comme une bulle protectrice, mais sur une longue distance. Et avec Gaia enfermée avec elles, comme prisonnière. Enfin, elles se retournent vers cette présence familière et voient une forme humanoïde aussi grande que trois buildings de New York. Pourtant aussitôt, elles la reconnaissent.

– Toi …

– Relevez vous, Fille de la Sagesse et Fille de l'Amour.

Cette voix est grave, mais à la fois apaisante. Et étonnement, elle leur redonne de l'énergie. Alors docilement, elles obéissent et se relèvent avec détermination, fixant Gaia avec gravité.

– Qu'est ce que … C'est toi qui les a protégé !, enrage Gaia, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité.

– Tu vas retourner d'où tu viens Gaia.

– Jamais !

– Tu veux peut être que je remette ça ?

– J'ai été surprise. Ça n'arrivera plus.

– Oh vraiment ?

– Tu ne m'arrêteras pas !

– Moi ? Non peut être. Mais elles … C'est une autre histoire.

– Qu'est ce qu'elles peuvent bien faire ?!

– Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Mais elles sont l'instrument de ta défaite.

– Sauf si je les détruits avant !

– Tu vas te brûler, Gaia.

– De quoi tu parles !?

– Tu vas très vite le découvrir.

– Bon ça suffit avec tes énigmes ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu vas disparaître aussi rapidement que tu es apparu !

– Le sang a coulé Gaia.

– C'est pour ça que je suis là !

– Pas toi. Il renaîtra de ses cendres et tu ne pourras pas l'arrêter.

– Mais de qui tu parles ?!

– L'objet de ta destruction.

– Quoi ?!

– Tu l'as cherché. Ceci est un dernier avertissement. Retourne d'où tu viens ! Où les élues te détruiront !

– Les élues ? QUELS ÉLUES ?!, s'énerve pour de bon la Terre Mère.

– Ces élues, termine la lumière mystérieuse en levant ses bras à l'horizontal, rendant la lumière très aveuglante pour Gaia, qui se protège les yeux.

Cependant, ce qu'elle ne voit pas, ce sont les réactions pour le moins étranges des demi déesses, qui ont assisté à l'échange. En effet, celles ci semblent s'illuminer de cette même lumière. Leurs yeux changent de couleur pour être totalement blancs. Leurs iris se transforment, les pupilles formant qu'un trait vertical comme des créatures dangereuses. Mais le plus étrange – et c'est à ce moment là que Gaia rouvre les yeux – sont les ailes immenses qui se forment dans leur dos. Des ailes blanches aussi lumineuses que le reste. Des ailes de chouette pour Annabeth et des ailes de colombe pour Piper. Ce n'est pas tout. En plus de ça, une armure de puissantes guerrières apparaît par magie sur leur corps, des armures inconnues et inexistantes pour la Terre Mère. Chacune tient une lance et ont une épée accrochée à leur taille. Une cape blanche et pure, accrochée à leurs épaulières, flotte au gré du vent. Et surtout, elles regardent Gaia avec dureté et prêtes à en découdre.

La Terre Mère recule d'un pas effrayé, ne comprenant absolument pas de ce qui se passe. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'une puissance incommensurable vient d'envahir les demi déesses. Une force supérieure à la sienne et même à toute autre puissance dans ce monde.

– C'est … C'est impossible …

Annabeth et Piper – possédées ou non – très sûres d'elles, fronce les sourcils et avancent d'un pas en direction de la déesse.

– _Retourne sous terre,_

 _Ta place est là où tu erres._

 _Que la Terre soit scellée,_

 _Un mois est le délai._

 _Passé ce délai, nous nous retrouverons,_

 _A l'endroit où nous nous combattrons._

 _Que notre désir s'accomplisse._

A peine finissent elles de prononcer ces étranges paroles – avec une voix grave qui n'est pas la leur – qu'Annabeth et Piper frappent le sol avec le pied de leur lance – du moins ce qu'il reste du sol – et soudain, la lumière devient de plus en plus aveuglante et puissante, si bien que Gaia hurle de douleur et semble disparaître dans ce halo de lumière dévastatrice, comme avalée.

– Ce n'est pas terminé ! Je reviendrais ! Même s'il me faudra un mois pour ça ! Et je vous détruirais ! Vous ne survivrez pas ! Si ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui qui vous détruira ! Mais je le jure que je me vengerais ! Ma vengeance sera … AAAAAAAAH !

Mais la Terre Mère n'a pas le temps de finir ses menaces, qu'elle hurle et disparaît, avalée par la lumière.

Après la disparition de Gaia, Annabeth et Piper regardent dans des directions différentes et frappent plusieurs coups avec leurs lances. Et comme par magie, tout ce qui s'est passé plus tôt semble se réparer, se reconstruire, pour reformer ce qu'il était avant le retour de Gaia. Et elles ne le savent pas, mais c'est le cas, partout dans le monde où il y a eu des dégâts. Même les blessures de leurs amis ont été guéries par magie.

Après que tout soit redevenu normal, cet enveloppement de lumière qui composait leurs armures, armes, capes et ailes, s'évaporent à leur tour. Une fois complètement partis, elles reprennent leurs esprits et peinent à garder l'équilibre sur leurs deux jambes. Elles soufflent bruyamment pour reprendre une respiration normale.

– Wow … Ça c'était …

– Puissant.

– Ouais. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de puissance de toute ma vie.

– Moi non plus. Et pourtant, il s'en ait passé des choses dans ma vie, sourit ironiquement Annabeth, ce qui fait sourire aussi son amie.

– Félicitations. Vous avez réussi le test, intervient la voix mystérieuse, qui est toujours derrière elles, mais cette fois sous une forme de boule de lumière pure.

Les deux adolescentes se retournent et observent cette lumière.

– Mais qui êtes vous ?

– Cela a-t-il une importance ?

– Gaia avait peur de vous.

– Elle avait peur de ce que je représente.

– Et que représentez vous ?

– A vous de me le dire.

– Peu importe. Ce qui s'est passé, peut il se reproduire ?, demande Annabeth.

– Si vous réussissez.

– Le cristal. C'est le cristal, n'est ce pas ? C'est son pouvoir qu'on a ressenti. C'est pour ça qu'il est inexistant aux yeux de l'histoire. Son pouvoir, sa puissance dépasse toutes les puissances, au-delà des premiers Dieux.

– Je savais que tu pouvais comprendre, Fille de la Sagesse. Tu n'as pas été choisie en vain. Vous n'avez pas été choisies en vain.

– On est les élues. Les élues du cristal.

– Trouver le cristal et vous vaincrez Gaia.

– Où est ce qu'on peut le trouver ?

– Je ne peux rien vous dire, car hélas, moi même je l'ignore. Il a disparu, il y a de cela bien longtemps et est bien caché.

– Mais laissez moi deviner. Vu qu'on est les élues, nous seules pouvons le trouver.

– Perspicace.

– Mon père est acteur. Ça peut être le scénario d'un de ses films.

– Donc on doit se débrouiller. Même pas un indice ? Parce que … si je comprends bien, on a un mois pour le trouver, s'irrite Annabeth.

– En effet, et selon la prophétie, que vous venez de prononcer, vous allez vous affronter dans un mois, jour pour jour.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'était une prophétie. Mais on peut faire ce genre de choses ? Je veux dire prononcer, créer des prophéties, comme ça.

– Avec vos nouveaux pouvoirs, vous pourrez bien plus.

– Cool … Enfin je crois ?

– Donc on a un mois pour trouver le cristal.

– Exact.

– Et on va savoir qui vous êtes ?, s'obstine Annabeth.

– Vous le découvrirez par vous mêmes.

– Chouette …

– Soyez prudentes. Gaia vous mettra des bâtons dans les roues.

– On l'attendra. Comme toujours.

– Ça fait des mois que ça arrive. On est habitués.

– C'est peut être pour ça qu'il vous a choisi.

– C'est qui ce « il » ? Le cristal ? C'est une entité vivante ?

La lumière ne dit rien, ce qui rend perplexe les filles, qui pensent qu'elles sont sur la bonne voie.

– Bonne chance Élues. Et adieu.

– On ne va jamais se revoir ?

– Peut être bien que si, peut être bien que non. Ma mission auprès de vous est terminé. Seul le destin nous montrera nos chemins désormais.

– On ne choisit pas notre destin. Il est dicté.

– Pas par les Dieux, ni même Gaia. Il leur échappe.

– Mais par « il ». C'est lui qui dicte tout dorénavant.

– Tu apprends vite. Vous avez vos chances.

– Vive l'optimisme.

– Bientôt nous saurons. Adieu Annabeth, adieu Piper. Que votre mission puisse être accomplie.

– Un peu plus, il va dire « Que la Force soit avec vous. », murmure Piper à l'oreille d'Annabeth qui sourit.

– Comment on est censés trouver le cristal ?, tente une dernière fois Annabeth, avant que la boule de lumière ne disparaisse complètement.

Mais c'est trop tard, car celle ci a disparu. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elles croyaient, avant qu'elles ne sentent, une fois encore, l'énergie de la lumière entrer en elle.

– Je peux vous montrer les premières indices. Mais après, vous devriez vous débrouiller par vous mêmes.

Et à peine la voix dit elle ça, que les yeux des filles deviennent tout blancs et des images apparaissent à grande vitesse dans leur esprit, comme une vision. Elle y voit le drapeau de la Grèce. L'image d'après est un paysage particulier: une forêt. Selon une pancarte à proximité, cette forêt est la Forêt de Dadia. Une autre image apparaît et elles aperçoivent une grotte sombre et lugubre. Une autre image les enfonce au fond de la grotte, pour y trouver un gigantesque dragon, qui semble garder jalousement quelque chose. Le dragon ouvre subitement son œil reptilien et terrifiant. Et puis la vision s'arrête là et elles s'écroulent, non sans douleur.

– Bonne chance mesdemoiselles. Et oui je peux aussi dire … Que la Force soit avec vous, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Puis, la lumière disparaît complètement, ainsi que cette bulle de lumière protectrice, qui les entourait toujours.

Une fois que tout ceci a disparu, les rayons du soleil frappent l'Acropole endommagée malgré l'intervention magique des demi déesses, élues du cristal.

Les autres héros se frottent les yeux, pour voir que tout est redevenu à la normale et que même Gaia a disparu. Donc tout ce qu'ils ont vu, n'était pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité. À moins, qu'ils ne rêvent encore. Ou pire, qu'ils sont morts.

Cependant, en voyant les corps inertes d'Annabeth et Piper, à plusieurs mètres d'eux, ils ne réfléchissent plus et foncent pour les rejoindre. Et étonnamment, ils n'ont pas trop de mal à se lever. Ils regardent la raison et constatent que leurs blessures faites par Gaia ont disparu. Ils sont peut être morts après tout. Mais ils n'y réfléchissent pas plus longtemps, car Annabeth et Piper se relèvent doucement en se tenant la tête, comme si une migraine affreuse les avait envahi. Avec Percy et Jason en tête, ils vont donc les rejoindre.

– Annabeth ! Piper !

Les filles en question se secouent la tête pour se remettre de leurs émotions et reprendre leur esprit.

– Wow ça c'était …

– Violent. Mais question d'habitude après, je suppose.

Annabeth hoche la tête pour confirmer ses dires avant de se retourner vers Percy qui accourt vers elle, terriblement inquiet. Mais avant qu'il commence son inspection pour voir si elle va bien, elle l'arrête avec la main.

– Ça va je vais bien.

– Tu es sûre ? Parce que …

– Il s'est passé quoi là ? C'était genre … BOUM ! Et puis POUF ! Truc de dingue !, s'exprime Léo en accompagnant ses paroles par des gestes, fasciné.

Les autres héros hochent la tête pour confirmer ses propos, Jason et Percy avec une touche d'inquiétude dans leur regard. Les deux élues se regardent avant de chercher les mots pour expliquer la situation aux autres.

– Comment dire …

– Disons … Qu'on a reçu de nouveaux pouvoirs.

– Quoi ?!, s'exclament en même temps tous leurs amis.

– Ouais … d'une puissance supérieure … à Gaia. D'un truc démentiel !

– Ouais et … C'est sans doute la même puissance qui est à l'origine de la nouvelle prophétie.

– Et c'est pas dangereux ça ? S'inquiète Percy.

– Comme toute prophétie.

– Mais c'est notre seule chance de vaincre définitivement Gaia. Et on va la saisir.

– Ok alors on fait quoi ?, demande Léo

– Trouver le cristal.

– Euh… Ce n'est pas ce qu'on était censé faire déjà ? Je veux dire avant de se prendre la raclée de notre vie par Gaia.

– Exact.

– Mais maintenant, on sait où il est.

Les héros les regardent, impatients de connaître la suite.

– Direction, la Forêt de Dadia.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) Ca va ce n'est pas trop sadique comme coupure là. J'ai fait bien pire :p**

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : début de l'expédition et une surprise. **

* * *

**Par contre je vous préviens (et je sais que certaines ne vont pas être contentes :p), le prochain chapitre n'arrivera qu'en octobre. Je pars en vacances, puis je déménage, puis il y a la reprise des cours, donc le mois de septembre, je ne serais absolument pas là. De plus, le rythme de publication risque d'être plus long avec la reprise des cours. Voilà. Mais sachez que je reviendrais un jour ;)**

* * *

 **A bientôt et bonnes fin de vacances et bonne rentrée !**

 **R.S.59**


End file.
